The One Who Carries The Child
by Lamila
Summary: Harry comes back with a surprise after being tortured for three months...
1. You're what?

I **don't** own Harry Potter or the cool characters form the books, I just like to play with them

Ok thank you RRW for reading and corecting!! :D

The BoyWhoLived Has Disappeared!

Just after the train pulled out of King's Cross Station, Harry Potter was picked up by his uncle. That night something happened. Harry Potter, theBoyWhoLived, disappeared. Our beliefs are that he was kidnapped by YouKnowWho. Now all we can do is hope that our hero will escape or that the Ministry or Albus Dumbledore will try to save him. What will happen to our world if not our hero and hope will be here to guide us? Let's just pray that he will find his way back to us.

Rita Skeeter

--

The BoyWhoLived Found!

Last night, October 31st (the night of the Dark Lord's first fall and the murders of the Potters), at midnight outside the gates of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was found tortured and beaten both magical and muggle means. He has not said a word after he was found and is now resting in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. We at the Daily Prophet wishes Mr. Potter a good recovery and that he will start talk soon.

Rita Skeeter

--

A month later, at December 1st, the Dark Army walked in on Hogwarts grounds and the entire student stood to defend their school and what they believed in. All stood with grim looks, all without one boy. Harry Potter had still not said a word and now when the Dark Army stood opposite of him and the school he started to walk over to the middle of the field. Dumbledore called him, wanting him to go back but he just kept on walking. Voldemort raised a no existing eye brown before he started to walk up to Harry.

"Hello Harry had a nice vacation?" the Dark Lord asked with a cruel smile.

"I have an important question." Harry said and it was the first words he had said since he came back.

"And what would that be?"

"Would you kill the one that's carries your child? Would you kill the heir to your precious Slytherin blood?" Dumbledore had now come up to them but everyone on both sides heard what the boy hero had said. Many was so shocked that they stood gaping like a fish. Dumbledore had just stopped and  
stared at both of them. Voldemort stared at him with big eyes and then he said the only think he could.

"What?!"

"You took a little something from me and left a little something behind" was all he said and then smiled a half cruel smile.

"As I see it you have two options. One, I and my friends leave for the States and you won't bother us ever again as long as you live and no one of your pathetic Death Eaters will come after my baby. Or two, you and Dumbledore work out this world's problems and fix them before the end of the next eight months. Your choice but you will know that there are no way I'm letting my baby be born into a world of war." With those words, he glared at Voldemort with his death glare.

Voldemort's thoughts were flying. He needed a heir but from Potter? And he could not let that blasted boy move to the U.S and have his heir there. He could always let the boy have his way and let him have the boy here when he took over the world without killing people. It would be less fun but then he would have a heir who he could teach. A child that he could spoil like he never had been.

"Fine. Let's go inside Dumbledore. It will be a long night" and with those words both sides walked inside the grand hall in the castle behind them.

"Well. Let me see if I got it right out there, Harry your pregnant with Tom's child?" said Dumbledore when everyone sat in the great hall.

"Pretty much, yeah" said Harry and took a sip of the tea before him. He, Dumbledore, and Voldemort sat at a lonely table in the middle of the hall with everyone else watching them.

"How did this happen? I wasn't aware that you two had a relationship?" asked Dumbledore now.

"Well nothing more than a kill or be killed relationship. Before they dumped me at the gates he raped me and I got pregnant. Nice huh?" he answered and stirred his tea. Dumbledore just stared at him.

"What? And shouldn't we call in the minister or he will think we are going to make him fall from his beloved position as the fake leader of our world?" he smiled a sweet smile and drank some more of his tea while Voldemort got Lucius Malfoy to go and get the minister. Harry hummed at some song while Voldemort studied the ceiling and Dumbledore sucked a lemon drop when the doors slammed open to reveal the Minister of Magic.

"Ah, Minister. How nice of you to drop by. We were just to begin discuss what we would do make our little world better." said Voldemort with an evil smile and pushed his knife all the way through his scone. The Minister paled drastically before sitting down next to Dumbledore and Harry.

"Why don't you get on with it and I just go up to my dorm and sleep? You can tell me tomorrow when I'm all not so sleepy and being stared at," Harry smiled and was just getting up when Voldemort pushed him down again.

"Stay there."

"Don't order me around! I'm not one of your little marry men you know!"

"Well as you so kindly pointed out you are carrying my heir. Do you really think that I will let you out of my sight for a moment those eight months left?"

Harry didn't answer that but pored himself a new cup of tea.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Fudge and looked around.

"I raped Mr. Potter and now he's pregnant" answered Voldemort and drank of his tea while Fudge throws his out.

"Yey, I'm back to being called Mr. Potter again." answered Harry's sarcastic voice.

"You can stay here during the pregnancy and share chambers. Tom will be able to be a father and Harry won't be alone or disturbing his classmates." said Dumbledore.

"Hello? He raped me! Do you think I want to share a room with him for eight months?! Well think again!"

"The idea has potential" answered Voldemort and took a new snip on his tea.

"I will have the house elves fix a room for you two while we discuss more important things like the war…"

"I actually think that my heir is more important. I will stay here until he is born."

"How do you know it's a he? It's not like it's growing inside you" growled Harry. Voldemort ignored that and went on.

".. And that means that my men will be staying at some point or another. We can work out this war during this period"

"That's great. But now, everyone is tired and your room is ready so why don't you go to bed and we'll discuss more tomorrow morning."

--

Harry went down the corridor with Voldemort at his side and no one was saying anything to the other. When they came to the rooms the first thing Harry did was to go inside his room without even looking at the common room. Voldemort looked after the boy and silently wondered how this had come to be. The boy carried his child. His child! He still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a  
father. He had a heir that could take over after him. An heir that would be so powerful. Powerful because it was his and Potters child. Potter. Damn! He'd gotten Potter pregnant. He was so deep n his thoughts that he didn't notice Potter who slowly sat down in a chair in front of the fire with a thick book in his lap.

--

Harry started to read the book and was so lost in it so he didn't notice that Voldemort finally saw him sitting there. Voldemort rose from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to the boy who was sitting and looked down at him.

"And what are you reading, Mr. Potter?"

"Only Snape calls me Mr. Potter with that tone. Since you raped me I think we are on first name basis, don't you Tom? And what I'm reading are my own business" answered the boy without even looking up from his book.

"Don't call me that filthy muggle name!" he growled and the boy looked up from the book.

"Why shouldn't I? It may be a muggle name, but it's your muggle name. Just because you are named after your Dad doesn't mean that the name is less good. That and Voldemort is just to long to whine with" the boy said before he started reading that damned book again. Voldemort himself just stared at his long time enemy in shock. Not only had the boy dared to speak up to him but he made sense too. The world was coming to an end and it was not even his fault this time! He then noticed that he stood behind the boys chair and thinking. With that in his mind, he went into his bedchambers and went to bed while trying not to think about the Potter boy.

--

When Harry woke up next day it was at five thirty in the morning and with a terrible headache. He turned to his side and to his surprise fell out of the annoying big bed and landed on the cold stone floor. With a groan, he sat up and grabbed the shirt to his school uniform and stared at the all of the  
bottoms. Harry had always only slept in pajama bottoms; he couldn't understand people who had shirts on when they slept. The shirts only twisted around your body and you couldn't fall asleep. He put on some pants and his shoes before he took his robe in his hand. Harry really didn't think about  
where he was going before he noticed that he was standing outside the kitchens. A small smile crept on his face as he tickled the pear so it would let him inside. He had nothing more than stepped inside when Dobby come flying to hug his knees with a force that almost made him fall.

"Hello Dobby, nice vacation?"

"Oh great Mr. Harry Potter Sir came all way down to Dobby to say Dobby had a nice vacation? Mr. Harry Potter is to great and kind. Why is Mr. Harry Potter Sir so thin? Dobby need to be cooking Harry Potter sir a good breakfast" and whit this the slightly crazy house elf were making his way to the heart of the kitchens.

"Dobby I have something important to tell you" he half screamed after the house elf who turned back at him.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir?" he asked whit his big eyes shining.

"Dobby, I think you need to sit down for this" he said a little worried over how Dobby was going to take the news of him being pregnant. Dobby sat down at the floor and looked up at Harry with big, 

nervous eyes.

"Ok, Dobby. I'm pregnant" Harry said fast and looked as the elf first understood what he said and then understood what that meant.

"So great Mr. Harry Potter sir is having a youngling inside him? A young Mr. or Miss?" the elf said in chock and stood now and was staring at his lover belly.

"Yeah, that's right Dobby. Want to help me out once in a while?"

"Dobby would be most honored to be Mr. Harry Potter's house elf and help care for Mr. Harry Potter sirs' youngling" Said the elf before he started to drag Harry to a little table.

"But then Mr. Harry Potter sir must be eating better. He is only skin and bones…"

--

When Voldemort woke up that morning the first thing that came to his mind was that Potter was pregnant. Where was Potter? What if he got the baby killed before it was even born? He shot out of bed and was on his way to the boys' room. When he slammed the door open he saw that Potter wasn't there. In his almost panic he glanced at the clock at the bed table and saw that it was almost eight o clock. The boy was probably in the great hall and eating breakfast. In a hurried tact he dressed and walked down to the great hall. When he came in the hall quieted for some seconds before all the students started to talk to each other in low voices. And with the grace only a Dark Lord could hold, he walked over and sat down in the empty chair next to the Headmaster. His eyes however were scanning the Gryffindor table after Potter.  
"So Tom, is Harry coming down soon or did you torture him all night for getting pregnant?" Dumbledore suddenly said with a cold voice and protective eyes. He was protective of Potter? Did he love him as a grandchild? This was getting more interesting and complicated at the same time.

"I did no such thing and are you meaning to tell me he's not here? The brat was not in his room this morning when I checked" Both he and the Headmaster was on their way out of their chairs when Potter came walking in the doors with a cart full whit food that he was pushing before him. He walked up to the Gryffindor table but didn't sit down.

--

Harry walked inside the great hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. But he didn't sit down; he just  
stopped and looked over his classmates.  
"Anything from the cart dears?" he said whit a perfect imitation of the candy lady on the Hogwarts express that had his classmates laughing like mad.

"So what do you have? And did you make the poor house elf's make it?" asked Hermione and looked at the food.

"I have just about anything that I came up with and I did the cooking, not he house elfs." he said and looked at the cart.

"…you'll love those pancakes I'm sure. It's blueberries inside them"

"Harry! We didn't know you could cook!" said Hermione and started to eat of the pancakes he had put on her plate. Her eyes become wide as she realized how good it tasted.

"Well I've been doing it since I was about four so I like to think I do pretty well" he answered as he put some scones on Ron's plate and a piece of pie on Seamus. After all of the seventh and sixth years had something from the cart he went down the table and let those who asked for something have it. Soon he was out of Gryffindors and he had now gotten the other tables attention. The Hufflepuffs were calling him over and soon he'd run out of them too. The Ravenclaws and even Slytherins were now waving for his attention and after thirty minutes there were no more students. Whit a suck he started to walk up to the honor table that was full of teachers and death eaters.

"Hello my dear boy. What are you doing?" asked the headmaster as soon ashe came close enough.

"When I cooked breakfast this morning and I accidentally made a bit too much and now I'm giving it away. Want some?" he put on a charming smile to rival Tom Riddle's in his glory days and Dumbledore laughed.

"Whatever you think I'll like my boy" Harry looked over the cart before he picked up a big plate of pancakes full with chocolate inside them.

"I was actually thinking of you when I made them Sir" he said and looked over to Voldemort.

He picked up two muffins and put them on his empty plate.

"You need sugar as grumpy as you look, but then Snape would need a lot of sugar to…" he shook his head slowly and gave Trelawney some pie and Mcgonagall waffles.

"Hey Potter, don't we get any?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange in a very snobbish voice that clearly said that she was better than him.

"But why of course, I have strawberry crème right here just wait a minute" and with that he walked over to her and tipped the bowl with strawberry crème over her head and put it down there as the sticky crème substance ran down on her body. Harry smiled and threw a couple of muffins at  
Snape's plate before he started to walk over to Gryffindor table again.

"No, stay right there young man. You will sit here during this breakfast and so I can see that you eat. Got it?" said Voldemort and a chair appeared out of thin air next to him and Dumbledore. Harry went whit glaring eyes around the table and sat down before he started to eat from his cart. Dumbledore smiled at him before he started to eat from his pancakes and he turned to stare at Harry.

"What?" the younger man asked annoyed and took a bite from a muffin.

"Have you made this? They are the most delicious pancakes I have ever eaten!"

"Ha ha, really funny Headmaster. Now can I continue to eat? I am supposed to eat for two you know…" and with that he turned back to his food. That was when Madame Pomfrey spoke up. She had been worried about his baby and when he came to her last night it had not become better.

"Harry you can't have that child! I have told you why and I really think you should listen!" she half screamed from her end of the table. Everyone could clearly see how Harry's jaw cleared in irritation.

"Well I don't give a damn about what you say! I'm going to have it and there are nothing you can say that will make me change my mind" he clearly said back and his voice cold as ice.

"If you have the child you will die! Your body can't handle it" she stood up now and had gotten the whole halls attention. Harry just looked up at her coldly.

"If I have to die then that's the way I want to go" he stood and started to walk out, on the way he grabbed his time table from Mcgonagall but at the doors he turned around and gave the nurse a death glare.

"If you come near me or my child I will kill you Poppy. You won't stop me from having one of the few things that brings happiness to my fucked up life and you forgot a very important thing. I'm Harry Potter, I do impossible things all the time" and with that he turned around and started to run away. What he didn't see was that Voldemort rose from his chair and followed to the door were he too turned and looked at her.

"And if he don't kill you Madame, I can promise you that I will" and with that he followed the teen.

--

Voldemort didn't know how he did it but he somehow felt were Potter was so he followed and was surprised when he found himself at the opening to the chamber of secrets. With a somewhat twisted  
smile he jumped down the pipe and went the way to the chamber.

When he opened the door he saw the big corpse of the basilisk that once was the mighty beast of Hogwarts School. He was in shock. How could she have died? When did she die? So many questions were flying in his head when suddenly he heard someone inside his head.

**"Why does this always happened to me? It's their bloody fault!! Now I'll never see my baby grow up or even hold it. Damn her… now Dumbledore will ask questions and… I'm not ready for this!" **he followed the feeling and found Harry sitting between Salazar Slytherins feet's and rocking  
himself back and forth. Voldemort actually didn't know how to handle this. The young man didn't look up at him when he sat down next to him.

"Why can't you have the child?" he asked after a while.

"She figured out and I black mailed her not to say anything. She says that my body won't make it but they have said that before haven't they…" the boy let out a almost insane chuckle and stooped to rock back and forth.

"What did she find out?" Voldemort didn't know why but he really wanted to know this. This and who the boy who lived really was. It was annoying but he really needed to keep the boy safe if he wanted his heir to be born healthy. And if he wanted to keep Potter safe he needed to know him.

"About my relatives" the boy whispered and then he stood up and it looked like he'd never even been sitting down in an old dusty chamber whit dried blood and rat shit on the floor. He started to walk away before he turned and stared at him whit burning eyes.

"Why do you care? All you care about is your heir, so why care about me? The only thing you want me is death so don't insult my intelligence by saying other" the boy glared at him and then he turned around and disappeared away and leaving the most feared dark lord in time on the floor between Salazar Slytherins feet's to stare at his back.

--

Voldemort did come up to the school after his a little disturbing chat with Potter and walked up to Dumbledore's office. When he finally sat down in front of the crazy old man he was already tired and now to sit and talk about how they were going to change this world whit out killing hundreds. His mind screamed that this entire thing would not end well and if it did it would be after a lot of happenings. Whit one look at the headmaster he could clearly see the twinkling eyes that he just wanted to rip out because they were so bloody annoying.

"Before we talk about our world Tom, I would like to talk about Harry" the old man said whit a bit of cold tone that he actually had not expected.

"Oh, that's interesting? What?"

"Well you yourself are about to become a father. You actually surprised me when you would stop the war and again this morning when you threatened Poppy for wishing your child not to be born" Dumbledore had a cup of tea that he took a snip off and looked at him over his half moon glasses.

"Well I might agree that the thought is a bit disturbing but I do need an heir if I want Slytherins blood to carry on."

"Is it only the blood? It's not that you want a child then Tom?"

"Dumbledore, how does this have anything to do with the war or even our world?"

"It has weary much to do with this world because Harry are their hero. Everybody loves him. And if he is mistreated the people will crave heads. I just hope that you know what you are doing. Make sure that you let him stay with his child to Tom. If you don't then both heaven and hell will shake"  
with those warning the old man become the nice and crazy old man who sat down and talked to his biggest enemy over tea about how to change a world. Just before they were going down to the great hall Dumbledore said one more thing:

"Harry has a bit of magic that works on everyone given time Tom, everyone. So I believe you won't be able to hate Harry for much longer. Not if you're going to live with him for eight months" that left Voldemort wondering what the hell the crazy man meant.

--

When Harry came inside the Great Hall he walked to the Gryffindor table before he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked around and found Dumbledore mention for the empty chair between him and Voldemort. With a sigh, he started to walk up to the honor table, let his book bag fall to the floor and sit down slowly. One of the first things he noticed was that it was very few death eaters still eating. There was only Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange's. He started to eat from his  
stew and was just to begin to talk to Dumbledore when Voldemort pushed his head back a bit.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" he asked and pushed the hands away and saw that Voldemort was staring at his neck.

"Why do you have bruises all over your neck?" The dark lords growled and that made Harry believe heads would roll.

"Do I? Weird" he answered and touched his neck right where he knew the bruises were. While he was doing that he had stretched his back someway and in the pain he felt he couldn't hold back the hiss of pain that left him.

"Harry, care to tell us who hurt your back so bad and obviously tried to strangle you?" asked the Headmaster calmly. Harry looked between Voldemort and Dumbledore before he closed his eyes and started humming. This surprised the headmaster and Voldemort just narrowed his eyes.

"Ini mini mine mo

Look at Trixie the bitchy cow

Thinks she's in her masters box

Really she's giving him the chickenpox"

Harry stooped singing and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was that Voldemort had pulled Bellatrix out of her chair and pointed his wand at her whit a dangerous glow in his eyes.

"Don't…" but the word had not left his mouth before the dark lord had thrown the cruciatus at the woman and had her screaming on the floor. But she was not the only one. Harry felt the crucio thro the connection so he to fell to the floor screaming in pain. Ron and Hermione came running up to him and the headmaster was doing what he could think of which was not much when he was about to panic. No one saw Snape run out of the hall as fast as he could. Voldemort suddenly saw that Potter seemed to be under the cruciatus to. He took of the curse on Bella and then the boy seemed to relax at the same time. Potter started to cough up blood before he lay back silent for a second.

"Potion… Snape…" he said behind half closed eyes and when Snape came back running whit a vial full of purple liquid the boy drank it fast. He lay on the floor and put his arm around his stomach that started to glow and Harry grimaced in pain. When the glowing stooped he still lay on the floor for some minutes before he slowly sat up and put a hand on his head.  
"Ouch" was all he said before he was helped up by his two best friends.  
"The chest, dorm" he said to them and they started to make their way up to Gryffindor common room. They left the hall as quiet as if it were empty. Voldemort stared half in chock when the golden trio made their way out of the hall whit Harry between them in a way that told him that had done it before. He turned and saw that the other teachers looked after the famous trio with sad eyes before they sat down again whit a thick silence in the air. Bella was still on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked Dumbledore who just closed his eyes tiredly.

"Your connection Tom, he feels every pain and killing curse that you use. I will give you an advice Tom from teacher to student. Don't use any unforgivable curses if you want your heir to be born healthy" Then he looked around the table and said to all the teachers.

"You know what happens and what to do" with those words the old man left the hall and welt to his office.

--

"Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you much guys" Harry said low as they claimed the stairs up to the tower.

"Not your fault mate" Ron smiled at him and Hermione agreed.

"Yeah and now you will stay in your bed all day get it? Not a bed in Voldemort's chambers that he says you have to stay in. Got it?" she asked in her mother hen voice which made him smile a weak smile.

"Got it Hermy" both he and Ron laughed when Hermione growled at the last part before they opened the portrait of the fat lady and took him to his bed in the seventh year boys dormitory. They put him down and Ron took of his shoes as Hermione bend down and pulled a small chest out from under the bed. Carefully she opened it and pulled out a vial whit a clear blue potion that she helped him drink. When he had drank it all she put the vial on the night table and sat down on the bed whit Ron on the other of Harry. She started to sing a lullaby and Ron pulled the blankets over Harry's heavy body. Soon he fell asleep with a huge thank fullness to his friends who knew how to take care for him. Who knew how to deal whit him when these things happened. Who knew what he needed and his secrets. His dreams and hopes. They knew things he needed without even he knew it himself. His friends looked over him a couple of minutes before they walked to their next class.

--

Harry woke feeling much better about two hours. Without going out of the warm bed he flipped on his stomach and pulled out the chest again. This time he didn't take one of the vials but he took up some of the small plastic bags, a scissors and some tread. He put the chest back and put the stuff on the blanked. He then started to work slow and nice. He didn't even know that hours passed as he worked.

--

What the hell did Dumbledore mean when he said the boy had magic? Of course he had magic or he wouldn't be attending a wizarding school. But a magic that worked on everyone. He had said that he, the most evil and hate full dark lord in history wouldn't be able to hate the boy much longer. He  
didn't believe it wouldn't he be able to hate a mere boy which by the way had humiliated him in front of his followers and the world long enough. He stormed down the corridor to the fat lady's portrait.

"Impossible becomes possible" he had heard that it was the password since Potter was found on Halloween night about a month ago. But the portrait didn't open.

"I won't give you access in here, Lord" she said and almost spitted the last word out.

"And why's that?" he asked angry that a simple portrait would not obey him.

"I was ordered not to let anyone but students in Gryffindor inside" she answered slowly as if he were dumb.

"Well I am Salazar Slytherins heir so I order you to open up for me" he smirked but it was wiped of his face when she said no.

"I was ordered by the friends of the heir to not only Godric Gryffindor but Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw as well" Voldemort just gaped at her before he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Open up" he said and this time she looked afraid before she run out of her portrait. Voldemort sucked and was about to turn away when the portrait opened and Harry looked out.

--

"What are you doing here Tom?" Harry asked and opened the portrait more so he could see into the common room.

"Well I came to ask you if you and the heir will be ok but the painting wouldn't let me in" At this Harry laughed and stepped aside so that he could come inside. He walked in and looked around. It was as anyone outside Gryffindor house could think and more. Then he noticed that Harry had walked up to the dorms when he had looked around. He went up to the door that said:  
"Seventh years" and walked inside. Potter was sitting on his bed and was putting small things in different bags that he then put in a small chest. All he could see from this side of the room was a lot of color. He went over and saw… bracelets? Yes, only God know how many but in the bags and all over the bed were bracelets. Bracelets made by glace pearls in orange, red, blue, green and some purple. In the different bags they were sorted by color and it was surprising all the bags fit in the small chest. When the last bag was down Harry closed the chest and locked it and then looked up at him. The boy was about to put the chest under his bed again when he spoke up.

"Why don't you take it to your room? It's not like you will be able to come here every time you feel like make some bracelets"

"Yeah, my room, I'll just go there then so you don't have to worry about your precious heir" and with those words Harry left faster than he had ever seen anyone move. And just mare seconds later he heard the portrait slam shut when the young man left the tower.

--

Harry found the rooms that he shared with the evil snake and walked inside in a tired manor. He was tired of it all. That bloody prophesy and of course that he now was pregnant. All this after his childhood was just too much. How could fate be such a bitch to him? With heavy steps he walked inside his room and threw himself on the bed. He was going to have a baby! After a month of knowing it, it still amazed and made him scared to know this. Now that he would have a child, how could he protect a little child when he barely could protect himself? But that's why he had told Voldemort… so that he could at last protect the child from harm's way. He didn't know if the bastard would kill him after he got his heir but he would not harm his own child. Harry knew this but he  
didn't know how he knew. He just knew. Even if he was evil he was not so evil that he would hurt his own. It didn't help that he still hadn't done all of his Christmas shopping yet either.

--

Harry walked down the street in Hogsmeade and looked around in the windows for the best presents for his friends. He had sneaked out from the rooms and out through the secret tunnel and he enjoyed himself endlessly so far. But it was destined to be failed. As he was on his way from a shop he had a hand put in front of his mouth and someone pulling him away from the crowd.

"Hello Potter, the minister is not pleased with you and has sent me to fix some of his problems" someone was talking behind him as the person was making him walk but he didn't see where they were going.


	2. Snow

I have a beta now!! Please thank RRW for corecting and making my texts readeblenow onto the chapter :D

Chapter 2

It had been four hours since Harry had run away from Voldemort and no one had seen him. It had started to make the adults panic and Dumbledore was at the moment sitting and staring at him and he could claim that it was mighty annoying.

"What is it?!"

"Try to reach him through your link." Voldemort looked at the old man for some seconds before he tried.

"**Harry?" **he called and walked down to where he somewhat could feel Harry in his mind.

"**Tom?" **a voice answered.

"**Harry, that's you?"**

"**You got anybody else in your head?"**

"**Well no, where the hell are you?"**

"**I don't know. Ouch" **

"**What happened?" **Voldemort was almost in panic at what had and would happen to his heir and to Harry.

"**Talk to ya latter, ok?" **with that the connection was closed and left him with an odd empty feeling.

"Well?"

"He left. Didn't say anything except that he didn't know where he was."

"Then how about we go to dinner and if he doesn't show up we start to search"

--

Dinner in the great hall was tense. All knew that Harry was gone and it was not easy to know how to behave around a nervous Dark Lord. And those who did were even more nervous than Voldemort. Then someone chose to bang the doors open. In the doors Harry stood with someone with his face half covered behind a mask. The masked person held the tip of his wand against Harry's neck and held him by his collar.

"Knock knock." the person said with a side smile.

"**Don't you dare do anything?" **Harry's voice commanded inside Voldemort's head as he was about to jump out of his chair. When Dumbledore stood Voldemort grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Someone whispered in my head" he said so low so only the headmaster could hear him before he looked over to the duo in the doors.

--

"See Harry, told you he wouldn't save either you or the baby. You stole my family from me and now I'm going to steal yours from you. He doesn't love you and he won't care. No one will shed a tear over your corpse." the masked man whispered in Harry's ear.

"So you want to kill my baby Percy? In front of Voldie so he knows that there's no heir?"

"Yes" Percy threw him on the floor at his feet and raised his wand at him.

"Just making sure" and with those words, Harry spun around so his feet's flew into Percy's legs and sent him to the floor. As Percy landed, Harry was up and put a foot at his neck when holding Percy's wand in his hand.

"Did you even think about the crazy mass murderer coming after you for killing his baby?" Harry asked as he looked down on Percy who slowly was turning blue by the lack of air.

--

"Harry, what are you doing?" called the Headmaster from his chair as Voldemort started to clap his hands.

"Finally I can claim that I have seen it, Lucius how many have we lost to Mr. Potter due to similar methods?" he asked and looked at the blonde at his side that looked to be in deep thought.

"I think it's seven my lord"

"And here I was thinking it was more. Good. Harry you can let him go now. I have to try if some of the old torture machines still work you know." The boy took his foot of the neck on the fallen Weasley and looked over at him.

"They do, you tried them out on me last month remember?"

"Oh yes you are right."

"Well duh, but you should see if you got out all the blood the last time you tried it. Then after that you can put him in that box you are so fond of."

"What a marvelous idea, you have a special way of coming up with horrible things in that head of yours."

"I dare to say it's a side effect to have you in my head. What is it with me and attracting maniacs?!" with those last words half screamed the boy stormed out of the hall. Voldemort stared after him before he started to laugh.

--

It had been a week since Percy had tried to kill Harry and the baby in the Great Hall and nothing out of ordinary had happened. Outside it had started to snow and it never seemed to stop. It had snowed since Harry had stormed out of the hall and it didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Harry had gone to all his classes and Voldemort had started to work on and change some of the laws in the Wizarding world.

Everything had been a bit calm without anything happening. At the moment, Harry sat in a window looking out at the snow, deep in thought. His arms were around his belly in a protective manor. That was how Voldemort found him when he walked inside their rooms looking for the boy.

"Potter, what are you doing?" he asked slowly. This week he had found him sitting like this and not said a word for hours on end and it was starting to worry him a bit. Potter didn't react.

"Potter!" he snapped. Harry looked up at him, surprised that he was there it would seem.

"Yes?" Harry asked dully.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Thinking, wondering who will win the Quidditch cup this year. Probably Slytherin" Potter said and shook his head.

"Are they good?" the stupid question escaped him before he could stop it.

"No" the boy answered with a small smile.

"If they're not any good then how the hell can they win?" he asked confused by the boys thinking.

"Because I'm not playing, the team won't play at all without me. Sometimes one can't but wonder if a person can be too loyal…" the small smile on his face never left his face and he turned around to look out the window again. Voldemort could do nothing but stare at him. His team mates would not play at all because they were… loyal? He briefly wondered if his Death Eaters would do the same but dismissed the thought as fast as it came.

"But I guess you would not know anything about that… so what do you want since I guess you didn't come here to talk Quidditch" the boy said without taking his eyes from the window. The smile he had worn before had disappeared and now all to be seen was an empty and haunted look.

"No I certainly did not, Dumbledore wants to talk to you after his and my meeting is over" he said.

"Ok" the boy said.

"Do you even know when it's over?" he asked the boy, annoyed that he didn't look at him when he spoke.

"When Fawkes come and get me I guess."

Irritated (and not knowing what he was supposed to answer) he left the room and went to the Headmasters office.

--

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the window and looked at the Quidditch pinch through the snow (which seemed to lighten up by the way). He remembered all the games Harry had played over the years. That's when he heard the door open behind him and how it banged closed.

"I take it you found him then?" he said to the one he knew had to be Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

"That brat is impossible! I have never met anyone like him in all my life!" the Dark Lord said loudly. Albus mouth turned upward into a smile.

"He is extraordinary isn't he? Once you have him in your life the world seems to spin around him. He truly does have a way with people"

"Well he seems to have you wrapped around his finger" Tom said from behind him before the younger man came up to stand next to him.

"What are you looking at old man? There's nothing but snow and ice out there" Tom said.

"Remembering the best Quidditch games played. These last years they have been extraordinary…"

"Not you too! Potter said the Slytherins will win. That the Gryffindors pulled out because off him! Hah, it's not like it would matter if he played or not!" Albus smile grew bigger at Tom's words.

"Actually it does, but I don't expect anyone who's never seen him play to understand it. What was it we were going to discuss?" he asked before he turned around and walked over to his desk.

"I don't know you were the one to call me here" Albus thought for a moment before he remembered.

"Oh right, now I remember. Cornelius and a few from the Ministry will be joining us for dinner tonight and the rest of the week. I hope you can inform those of your followers who are in the castle that they will come." he said and studied his old student.

"I will, you will inform Potter then?"

"It's not a good idea to let him find out at the moment they arrive. I never really understood why but he is not on good terms with… most of them." His eye brows flew together when he thought about it. Harry really didn't like any Ministry workers. Except those in the order that is. That could not end well.

--

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office five minutes later with Fawkes and saw Dumbledore behind his desk. He couldn't help but think that everything was as usual when a horrible smell hit him. He didn't even hear what Dumbledore said as he tried not to throw up. After a few seconds he rushed out and down the stairs. He heard in the distance how Dumbledore followed him. Harry threw himself into the closest bathroom and into the closest stall. As soon as he had finished he heard Dumbledore's concerned voice.

"Harry? Are you feeling alright?" the old man asked.

"Would I be throwing up if I did?" he asked with dry amusement. He slowly got up and out off the stall. The smell was still there but duller and more off. This time he could actually stand it.

"You should go to Madame Pomfrey Harry" Dumbledore said.

"No. I think shall just lie own before dinner. I'll see you there headmaster"

--

Harry did come to dinner that night. Late, but he came. He walked up to the head table before he stopped a few steps away from it. That horrible smell was there and somehow it felt like it was coming from everywhere. So he did the only thing he could do, ran out with his hand over his mouth. As soon as he had emptied his already to empty stomach in the closest toilet he sat down on the floor.

"Dobby" he called out. The elf appeared before him.

"Is great Mr. Harry Potter sir not feeling well? Is his little youngling troubling him? Little Mr. Youngling should not be bothering Mr. Potter sir" the elf said the last to his belly which made Harry smile a little.

"No Dobby, "the little youngling" just doesn't like… lemons! That's what that horrible smell is! Dobby can you go to Dumbledore and ask if I have to eat with them, please?"

"Anything for Mr. Harry Potter sir" Dobby said before he disappeared and appeared inside the great hall.

--

"Headmaster, Sir!" Dobby called out and successfully out the whole halls attention.

"Yes Dobby? How is Harry feeling?" Dumbledore asked the elf a bit worried about the young Gryffindor.

"Not good sir, he is asking if he must eat here tonight" the elf said but before he could answer Tom did for him.

"Of course he has to! Now go get him here elf!" Dobby's otherwise big bright eyes narrowed at his ex student before he disappeared into thin air. After a minute the elf appeared again.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir says that he can come when everything lemon is gone. Your lemon drops please Headmaster." Dobby said and held out his hand towards him. Albus himself could just stare at the elf.

"My lemon drops? They're making him sick?" he asked in disbelief. How could anyone find his beloved candy repulsive?

"Sorry sir, orders" Was all Dobby said and now he noticed how everything that contained lemon on the tables had disappeared to the kitchen.

"If it will help to keep his food down" he said at last as he pulled out a bag off candy and gave it to the elf.

"All of it, sir" the elf said with a stone face. With a half smile he pulled up two more bags of candy from within his robes and many stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"THREE bags off that so close to your body? It almost makes ME sick!" Tom said as Dobby disappeared from the hall. A moment later he appeared with a bucket of water. Before he could ask the elf had threw the water over him.

"You smell Headmaster" Dobby said before he disappeared again. Next to him Tom was laughing loudly, he stooped however when Dobby threw a bucket of water over him to.

"I just don't like you" the elf said as the Dark Lord glared at him before he disappeared. The hall were laughing at the house elf's actions and soon Harry came in with Dobby at his side and walked up to the head table.

"Why are you two wet?" Harry asked with his head tipped on the side.

"Because I smell and Dobby just doesn't like him" he said and smiled as Harry broke down laughing.

"I'll give you 10 pairs of socks for this Dobby!" Harry got out as he laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Harry Potter sir. Now young master must eat much so he has strong and healthy youngling. Young master is to thin for his own good. One would think he didn't like the food Dobby makes for him…"

"I do Dobby I just have problems with the company I must eat it in" he gave a smirk and the hall burst out laughing. That's when the smell seemed to come back, from behind him this time. For the third time today he put his hand over his mouth and ran out to find the closest bathroom.

--

"Didn't I say the boy was rude and had no respect for his elders" the sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge said as Harry ran out off the hall and Cornelius Fudge nodded. Voldemort himself let out a breath before he dried himself with a spell. "I find Harry's respect for his elders good enough. He believes that respect is earned, not given." Dumbledore said next to him and Voldemort huffed.

"Whatever did you do you earn his respect then?"

"I don't know Tom. The question is why you don't respect him." he just stared at the old man as his followers laughed out.

"Why should I? He's nothing more than a good for nothing brat? He's the bane off my existence. The reason I was ripped out off my body. The one to destroy all my plans time after another. Give me one good reason to respect the one to do that!" those old twinkling eyes fixed on him and looked somewhat sad.

"Because off those things Tom. Because he can do things no one else can. Maybe because in over 16 years you haven't been able to focus on anything else than him." those eyes had a deep secret hidden in then and Lord Voldemort didn't like it at all.

"I don't see how any of you can respect him. He's nothing more than a boy with luck"

"I respect him. After all how many 12 year olds have killed a basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword" a red headed girl from Gryffindor stood up and said with a half smile on her face.

"Or defeated a hundred Dementors at 13 with a corporal patronus? I respect him for his success in teaching 27 fellow students how to do it" the Granger girl Potter usually hung around with said and stood she too.

"Even I have to admit that I respect his Quidditch talent" everyone turned to the Slytherin table were Lucius Malfoy's son stood.

"He did handle the dragon fairly well didn't he" McGonagall said proudly and he just raised an eye brown.

"He won because I wanted him to!"

"But your death eater didn't fly for him did he? He did all that for himself! It doesn't matter how much you deny it, now if you excuse me I have to check on my Gryffindor" with that she stood and left, leaving many off the students gaping after her. Voldemort just scrawled at her. He felt the itch in his fingers to cast a good crucio on someone. Someone with that damned scar or twinkling eyes. Ever so slowly he turned to the ministry workers who had come and gave one off his cruelest smiles.

Nymphandora Tonks had trouble not to jump at the chance to defend Harry when the Dark Lord was bad mouthing him and even more from jumping in and say she respected him for doing what he did. She kept quiet and when he smiled cruelly, she felt shivers go down her spine. Had Harry stood up to this monster and gotten away? Being difficult truly was something that he was good at… that was when he chuckled.

"To true my dear Nymphandora, he truly is" he said.

"Kindly stay out of my mind Voldemort, you have no business there" she said loud and clear.

"Don't use that tone to my Lord! He's above you and that blood traitor you call mother" Bellatrix called out from Voldemort's side.

"Ah, you're Andromeda's daughter! How lovely, a little family reunion we have got here then" he seemed to be closing up on her and she didn't stand back.

"Just for the record, you're lucky my cousin's dead. Cause if he wasn't, he'd never forgive you for hurting his godson" she didn't look at Bellatrix, Dumbledore or any of her working partners. She didn't care that they found out she had known were Sirius was, all she cared about was showing the monster in front of her that people had more guts than he gave them credit for.

"I wouldn't expect less from Sirius Black" the Dark Lord before her gave her one last look before he turned to the Minister. He was about to say something when something was heard from the entrance hall.

--

"Mr. Potter! You can't go flying when it snows like this. Especially in your condition!" they (students, teachers, Death Eaters, order members and Ministry workers) all looked over through the open doors and saw Harry with his broom over his shoulder and dressed in warm clothes. He was walking fast over the floor with McGonagall a few steps behind, but with her last statement he spun around to look at her.

"My _condition _as you put it won't start bothering me for another seven months and three weeks when it's trying to get out! It's not like I'm off to kill myself. All I want to do is to go flying! I haven't done that since the first Quidditch game last year! Then that bitch in pink shirt banned me for life. Nothing you'll say is going to stop me this time Professor. Take points, give me detention but don't stop me from having fun for once" with those words he spun around again and started to walk away.

Everyone saw how McGonagall raised her wand and pointed it at his feet but before she had finished the spell two others hit her in the side. When Harry turned around, Ron and Hermione came up to him.

"Nice silencing charm Ronald" everyone heard Hermione say.

"Well your freezing charm is not so bad itself" the red head said.

"Thanks guys" Harry's voice said.

"Have fun flying mate."

"Fly like you belong up there Harry."

Then everyone saw how a smile bright enough to light the hall up spread over his face before they saw him hug his friends and ran out in the night. Tonks smiled for herself when the Dark Lord rushed past her, probably to stop Harry from flying. No one was going to stop Sirius godson from flying on her shift! She pulled her wand and threw a bubble ball spell on his legs which made him fall over. (The bubble ball spell is like a big ball that grows until it hits it target and glues things together.) She started to make her way out so she could watch Harry but stopped next to Voldemort who glared up at her.

"You shouldn't expect anything less from Sirius Blacks cousin" she said before she walked past him and out.

--

Harry took off up into the air and it felt like he was free. He hadn't been free like this for months. It was truly beautiful up there when it snowed and the stars were twinkling. He let go with his hands tried to catch the falling snow with his hands. He felt truly happy.

--

When Voldemort came out and saw the boy in the air he stopped dead in his tracks. Was this truly the same boy as hours earlier? Was this even the boy he had been fighting for years? He had priced himself and said that he knew the boy, how he thought and what he liked. He had thought that he had him all figured out. Obviously that was not true. Who was this…?

He wasn't sure off anything concerning this boy anymore. Maybe it was time he had Severus and Lucius' boy tell him about the boy. He didn't like surprises after all. That was when he saw the smile on his face. He didn't know how to act so he slowly made his way inside. That smile was… calming to see. Calming in a way he did not understand.

--

Harry sat on the roof and looked up at the night sky. He had lost track of how long he'd been up there but he had no plans on leaving anytime soon. He wondered if anyone would notice if anyone built a snow castle up here. It would be only his, something to take his mind off things. He could easily need something to do when Lord-Oh-My-God-I-have-No-Nose was at his back again. With that in mind Harry levitated snow from the grounds under him and laid it around him so he was in a small space surrounded with snow. With jet another smile he put his wand away and started to work with the snow with his own hands. Since he'd never been allowed to do this home at the Dursley's, it was his first time doing something like this. Over the six years he had been at Hogwarts it had always been school work to be done, some mystery going on or a snowball fight. Sure snowball fights with Ron and the Weasley's were fun but it was not the same as building something with your hands. Creating something beautiful and safe was a calming process. It was slow, but he was known for his stubborn nature after all so he kept on working as the night moved away. He didn't even notice when the sun rose over the lake, taking over the moon as light source.

--

Good? Bad? Please don't shew my head off


	3. Dursley's, Potter and Austin

Okidoki, now everything is changed (thanks to RRW) and up... time to write next chapter then...

Voldemort woke up late the morning after he had seen Potter fly and the Ministry workers had come. When he thought about it why had they come? He shook his head and got up to go on with his day. As he dressed he remembered Potter's smile and had to whip it out of his head. But thinking off Potter… was the boy still sleeping or was he down in the Great Hall? Hopefully he was in the Great Hall eating. That way he wouldn't have to wake him up. But when he passed the boys room on his way to the hall he couldn't stop himself from looking inside. The bed was made like the day before, it hadn't been slept in! Had that damned boy ran away? Had he killed himself? Had he thought that Lord Voldemort would keep this peace up even if he disappeared? Foolish boy, he would gather those Death Eaters who were in the castle and kill the leaders off light. Nothing would keep him from taking over. He pushed away the unexplainable feeling off betrayal and stormed out from the hall.

--

Albus Dumbledore had just welcomed his special Christmas surprise for Harry and was about to explain the situation when Tom stormed inside the hall with his followers in lines behind him.

"You seem a bit angry Tom, any reason?" he said happily but inside a bit worried about the look in the younger man's face.

"Well since Potter haven't slept in his bed tonight and went for a flight yesterday, I would say he has run away. Do you know what that means Dumbledore?" the younger man said and many off the people behind Albus got up from their chairs.

"Well I'm certain there's a good explanation for this. There's no need to jump on conclusions here Tom. Why don't we just ask Harry's friends if they know where he is?" he turned to the Gryffindor table, hoping that Harry would sit there but he couldn't see him.

"Sorry Professor, we haven't. We left him outside yesterday but he wouldn't go anywhere without us!" Hermione Granger said proudly (with a hint of worry).

"Let's ask Dobby then" He really hoped the elf knew where Harry was. He started to worry that a fight would break out and it would not be pleasant. Over that he was worried about the young man he had come to love like a grandchild. When he called the elf, he appeared in front off then within seconds.

"Dobby, do you know where Harry is?"

"Hopefully Young Master is eating much good food to make Little Master or Mistress strong" the elf said happily.

"Thank you Dobby" he said and the elf disappeared with a pop. He really started to worry now.

"We can check the map! If he's here then we'll know exactly where he is!" Remus said from behind him.

"Map? What map?" he asked when Hermione Grangers voice made him turn around again.

"Oh how stupid off me! … I'll go get it" she ran out off the hall. Everyone waited for a few minutes before Hermione came running in again with an old parchment in her hand. She put it on the table and whispered something and before their eyes lines started to draw.

"Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Proudly Present the Marauders Map" he read out loud. His eyes moved slowly over to Remus who looked down and blushed. Fast he started to search the map for the well known name but he couldn't seem to find it. Hermione Granger waved her wand and whispered something and every name disappeared, leaving the lines off the castle empty.

"But… but he wouldn't leave without us…" the girl whispered sadly and a tear ran down her face. She grabbed the map and held it to her chest.

"Give it to me and I won't torture you until you go mad little girl" Tom said as he pointed his wand at Miss Granger. She was about to answer when a sneeze was heard behind the Death Eaters. They seemed to split at the sides so their Lord could see who it was and Albus let out a breath off relief as he saw Harry standing there. His clothes were white with snow and his face was red from the cold outside.

--

Harry looked up after his sneeze and saw everyone stare at him. He was used to it now, after six years but it was something different this time. Before he really understood what had happened Dumbledore had come up and hugged him. He thought he heard the old man whisper "Thank God" before he let go off him.

"Good morning to you too Headmaster" he said and looked around him.

"Hermione, why do you have the map?" Harry truly was confused now.

"Were have you been Potter?! Decided to run and realized you forgot something?" Voldemort's voice was colder then usual and his eyes more empty then Harry thought they were yesterday.

"What? No, I unlike other people keep my promises!"

"Then where have you been all night then?" Harry just looked at the Dark Lord.

"As you may notice, I am covered in snow! I have been outside and forgot the time!" he really started to become annoyed at how everyone treated him like a prisoner at the moment.

"How would we know you are telling truth Mr. Potter?" A female voice of the person he hated with a passion said and he slowly spun around to look at her.

"Umbridge, I thought you off all people knew that 'I must not tell lies'!" He raised his right hand in front of her eyes. He started to walk out off the hall when Voldemort's voice called him back.

"Were do you think you're going? You are going to sit down and eat!"

"I'm not your prisoner anymore so you better stop treating me like one."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it Potter? You won't carry it forever" the Dark Lord hissed with a hind off parseltongue in it, probably trying to scare him.

"_You'll never scare me. Not with the name, not with talking parseltongue, not with those glares and not with those threats. You don't know me as well you think you do but I know you more than you're comfortable with" _When he hissed at the Dark Lord he saw people move away from him. He just glared at some and they moved away faster.

--

Voldemort watched how the boy glared at those who moved away because he had spoken in a language only he was known to speak and was stricken how alike he himself the boy looked at that moment. That's when Dumbledore raised his voice behind him.

--

"Harry, I have a surprise for you. Your relatives are here to celebrate Christmas and maybe help you with the… surprise. Have you told them?" Voldemort was sure that when Potter saw his relatives (disgusting relatives if you asked him but who did these days?) something in his eyes changed. Something in there that he had never been able to input in the Gryffindor before him; Fear.

Voldemort turned to look at the relatives in question and studied them. The men were fat, huge to say at last and the younger one had a pair of boxing gloves hanging out from his back pack. The older one just had a sour face on and he glared at Potter (and everyone else). The horse woman he was somewhat surprised over.

"Err no I haven't… I'll do it tonight when not the whole school's staring. So no one's going to spoil the surprise now are they?" The boy had an underlying tone and he saw how Potter looked over the students (who nodded).

"I'll just go then… change into warm cloths so I won't catch a cold. That would not be good…. Bye" Potter was gone before he could say anything, leaving him more confused by the boy than ever. --

Harry ran up to his room and while there he threw the door closed behind him. The Dursley's were here. Oh my, this was not good. They were going to kill him, he just knew they would. If they found out about the child then they would try to kill it too. This stress could not be good for anyone. Why were so many out to kill him? Whatever had he done wrong? He didn't even feel the tears who feel down his face. Carefully he got up and changed his now wet clothes to his school uniform and grabbed his backpack. How would he survive with Umbridge, Fudge, Voldemort, Death eaters and the Dursley's? Not only that, but keep everyone else from finding out about what happened at Number 4 Privet Drive? It was hard enough to keep Madame Pomfrey's mouth shut. Why did everything have to be so damn hard for him? Then Harry heard a hissing from under the sofa in the living room. An idea stuck him as hard as a lightening.

"_Nagini. Why don't you come out here so I can talk to you?" _

"_Why would Master's carrier want to talk to me?"_

"_Well I do need a favor and if you like kittens I think it suites you."_

"_Nagini loves kittens. What is the favor?" _

"_Well nothing can harm your masters' heir now can it? There are Muggles here who'd like nothing more than to hurt me and the heir. You know if I get hurt the heir might die""We can't have masters' heir die. Nagini will look after you if she gets one kitty every third day. She don't wasn't to become fat now does she"_

"_Beautiful Nagini, Now don't tell your master about the Muggles please. If you don't I'll get you a fat kitten. Any special preference?"_

"_Black is always nice, I won't tell master if you carry me." _

"_Deal my stunning beauty."_

"_Master never compliments me, Nagini likes Master's carrier." _

"_err thank you my lady."_

_--_

Harry walked into the great hall for lunch later that day with Nagini's huge body around his waist and shoulders as he gently stroked her head and neck. He was dead tired and it felt like he'd fall asleep standing. When he sat down at the head table he let Nagini down on the floor and started to put food on his plate not really noticing the stares he got. He was so tired he didn't even notice that Voldemort came and sat down next to him.

"_Nagini? What are you doing here?" _Harry froze realizing that his plan might just be falling apart in front of him.

"Voldemort your snake have been a problem for me and my class today. I understand that you order her to follow Mr. Potter but to carry her around? Her weight is not good for his back especially now that he's pregnant!" Professor McGonagall said from Dumbledore's other side and Harry bit his lip as he closed his eyes.

"What? _Nagini?"_

"_Young Master needs Nagini's protection. Master always complains about how reckless he is and how his mood will get him killed. If he's dead there's no heir to my Master that and he'll give me kittens" _that was when Voldemort turned to him.

"You bribed my snake?"

"Yeah and guess what, it works" he said back.

"You lied to your professors and said I had ordered it?"

"Sue me."

"Slytherin"

Harry hadn't even heard the last word, he had fallen asleep sitting in his chair and he was also gliding so his head rested on Dumbledore's shoulder.

--

Albus looked at the young boy who now slept on his shoulder. With a small smile he gently grabbed the boy and put him in his lap so he was resting with more comfort. It didn't matter that the boy had just lied to all his teachers and outsmarted the Dark Lord (he was quite proud over the last one actually) or that he had not even greeted him as he sat down.

"I don't think that's a part in the normal 'student and Headmaster' relationship" Tom said from his side with a raised none existed eye brown.

"Good thing there's nothing normal about it then. Harry is like a grandson to me and I think it's time it start showing." He saw that in his sleep Harry had an arm around his lower belly and he looked perfectly angelic in the state he was in. Albus started to eat his lunch again like it not was unusual for him to have a 16 year old boy sleeping in his lap. The whispers off the students made Harry twist in his lap and he looked up at the students.

"Minerva, Severus could you two tell the students to quiet down. And please, do so quietly yourself" he said and stroked Harry's head that made him calm down in his sleep.

"So you truly do love him Dumbledore. Would you do anything to get him back? Would you die so that he could live?" the Dark Lord to his right asked.

"Why yes Tom I do. Didn't you notice these letters I sent you when you kidnapped him? I even offered to take his place in you dungeons. By the look in your face I guess you didn't open them." Albus smiled sadly and looked down at the boy who just moved a bit.

"Tell me it's a dream and I'm not sleeping in your lap in front of the whole school?" Harry murmured sleepily and he laughed.

"Sorry my boy but I don't enjoy telling lies." he looked at those small hands gripping his beard when he saw something on off the hands.

--

"Harry what's this?" Harry heard and felt the old man take his right hand from his beard and up to look at it.

"Err…" he slowly opened his eyes and looked up in the Headmasters' face who read the sentence who he'd carved into his own skin last year.

"I must not tell lies… why did you make this?" the last question was directed to Voldemort who grabbed the hand and pulled Harry over the empty chair were he'd sat before he fell asleep so he could look.

"I didn't do this. Lucius, tell me who did this?" No one but Harry noticed that Umbridge seemed to be uneasy.

"I have no reports about a blood quill being used on prisoner 001 during the visit" said Lucius as he flipped in a (huge) file that he had summoned from thin air.

"Harry dear, don't you have lessons to go to?" Umbridge's voice was heard from the other end off the table and it was dripping with sugar.

"No I don't. Do you think I should tell how I got my scar?" Harry answered her and inwards he gave a smirk when he saw the cold sweat on her forehead.

"We are eating… surely it's a horrible and bloody story to tell… awfully long to."

"No it's not. I must not tell lies. That's what you made me write in those detentions last year, right?" Everyone turned to the toad like woman and stared at her.

"You used a BLOOD QUILL in my school?! On my student?!" The school seemed to shake as the Headmaster glared down at the woman.

"You better put an "s" on the student part. She really doesn't like children" Harry said as he yawned and hid a smile behind his hand. Dumbledore got up and seemed to forget he had half of Harry in his lap so Harry fell to the floor close to Nagini.

"_Is Young Master alright? Nagini will gladly bite the fool for hurting Young Master…"_

"_It's alright my lady, I'm fine just tired. I was up all night…" _

"_Young Master should not be practicing his magic if he's not sleeping at night. It's not good, young masker could get exhausted" _The snake schooled him.

"_I'll think about it Nagini" _Was it only him or did she sound like a mother hen?

"_Not good enough"_ the snake hissed before she moved up to Voldemort's feet.

"_What Nagini? It's getting fun up here"_ Hissed Voldemort and Harry guessed he meant Dumbledore screaming at Umbridge.

"_Young Master should not be practicing his magic, he should rest and become strong, like Master" _Voldemort looked at her strangely before he turned to Harry.

"_Are you tired?" _The Dark Lord asked to his surprise. He gave him a skeptic look before he slowly nodded.

"_Why didn't you say anything, foolish boy? You are now too important to be reckless about yourself"_

"_I usually am this tired because you keep me up all nights!" _as he yawned and the floor seemed to spin around him. _"Come on, let's put you to bed you brat"_ Voldemort hissed as he with surprising care pulled him up and turned around so Harry could jump up on his back. Harry looked at the older man strangely before he jumped up and pulled his legs around the older man's waist and his arms around his neck. Harry put his head down on Voldemort's shoulder and to his own surprise he fell asleep again.

--

Voldemort looked over his shoulder as he walked and saw that Potter had fallen asleep on him. That was a surprise if he ever saw one. Somehow he felt a strange feeling in his chest that the boy was foolish enough to trust him like this. He had tortured the boy merciless and knocked him up and he still fell asleep on him? The boy was insane. But then again, he was strangely pulled through wards the young man. He had always been. That and he simply couldn't kill the boy. Carefully he put the boy in his own bed and pulled off his shoes, socks and robe before he pulled the covers over him. When he was about to go he turned and looked at the boy. He had spun around to his side and had the covers pulled up closely around him. He looked so… totally innocent. Voldemort stumbled out off the room. No matter how he tried he couldn't get the image from his mind.

As he made his way up to Dumbledore's office he got a small shock to see Umbridge tied to a chair with Aurors all around the room. "I have to admit I am a bit curious about this one" he said calmly which made everyone turn to stare at him.

"Tom, this is not a good time" Dumbledore said annoyed as he glared at the pink dressed woman.

"Fine, but only because I don't like that toad like… thing" He left and didn't hear the Auror who muttered:

"Potter's rubbing off on him…"

--

Voldemort was about to round a corner when he heard voices that made him stop.

"Dad why are we here at the freaks school? I want to go home and meet up with Kelly; she's playing hard to get…"

"I know son but look at this! It's a castle and the food is good isn't it? He's important for some reason here so if we play our cards right… we can get more" Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he thought about who it could be. Who would... it couldn't be Potter's relatives! But, that would explain the fear in the boy's eyes today.

"All I want is Kelly dad and she's hard. There are rumors she's with a guy named Memphis or something…"

"If you want the girl then you must fight for her. Money would help, every girl does anything for money and jewels…" Voldemort had done a lot of horrible things in his life but this actually made him feel sick.

"But dad I have no idea what to do with her. She won't even look at me and I don't know what I did wrong…"the boy whined in an annoying high pinched voice. "Why don't you tell the old freak that you want your girl here with you?" Voldemort screwed his face in disgust. His mind painted up a girl as fat as the Dursley boy, face red and full off pimples and the dirty sandy blond hair pulled into two plaits as she stuffed her mouth full off chocolate. He hurried away and sneaked into his and Potter's rooms where he fell down into the couch as ungracefully as possible. At the table laid the book Potter used to read at night so he pulled it to himself and found it to be Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. With a sigh and a look at the clock (tree hours to dinner) he pulled the book to him and started to read.

--

Harry was wiping his eyes as he opened his door to the living room where he found Tom sitting 'un dark lordly' in the couch reading his book. His _romantic_ book. With a smile as big as the giant squid he sneaked up on the man and leaned over his shoulder.

"What did Elizabeth do _this _time?" he asked and the Dark Lord jumped.

"Potter! Don't do that!"

"Why? Don't want anyone to see you read romantic Muggle literature?" he asked cheekily and Tom growled.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this…"

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind! I must tell Dumbledore!" and with that he ran from the rooms with an angry Dark Lord running after him. When he ran in the entrance hall he called out:

"Headmaster! Headmaster!"

--

Albus looked up when he heard Harry call out after him but it didn't sound panicked or angry but happy and with a laugh which was surprising. Just as he stood up to see what his little Gryffindor wanted he came running in, followed by an angry Voldemort.

"Headmaster you were right! Love will save everything!" Harry called out as he ran up behind him and looked over his shoulder at Tom.

"How so my boy?" he asked and ignored Tom's protests.

"Because Tom here reads books high on romance and love and just fluffy pink clouds" the boy said and Albus surprised looked over at Tom who looked a bit red around the ears.

"Really? Isn't that interesting…"

"Potter I'm going to _kill_ you…" Tom hissed at the teen who just gave the older man the tongue.

"Like I never heard _that_ before" he said with a laugh as he jumped up and down a bit, before he shot around the table when Tom made a move for him. When Tom pulled his wand Harry's smile grew before he spoke.

"To throw magic at me could harm your baby Tom."

"What did you say Boy?!" Asked a voice from behind him and Harry went stiff before he spun around to stare at the owner off the voice.

"Uncle" he answered and lowered his eyes.

"Are you threatening this… man's child?" his uncle demanded red in his face as he walked over to him.

"He's threatening his own child" he answered and didn't even gasp out when his uncle's big hand slapped him across his face.

"Go to wherever you sleep without dinner Boy" Harry looked up into his eyes before he left, straight back and head held high even with the hand shaped print growing red over his face.

Voldemort stared as the Muggle slapped Potter who didn't do or say anything. That was highly unusual for Potter. As everyone ells in the hall they stared after the boy who did as told without a word.

"My son has a request to make" the fat Muggle Potter called uncle said with a big beefy smile.

"And whatever could that be?" asked Dumbledore and to Voldemort's surprise the voice was even colder then when he spoke with him.

"I want my girlfriend to be here with me for the Christmas holidays" the young fat boy said confidently from behind his father.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dursley but that's not possible and Mr. Dursley, don't you ever lay a hand on one of my students ever again if you wish to stay here" with those words Dumbledore started to walk out from the hall.

"We are not finished here… Hey! Where are you going?!" the oldest Muggle called out and grabbed Dumbledore's arm. Voldemort just stood and watched as the conversation took place in front of him. This was insane! No wonder Potter was so annoying! But that the boy had taken a hit without a word was somehow disturbing.

"I am going to check up on my favorite student Mr. Dursley and if I find him with a mark from yourself… well I'm not sure what I'll do" and with that the old man left. Voldemort's head tipped to the side as he watched the Headmaster go before he sat down in his chair.

"Lucius" he said calmly.

"Yes my Lord" the blond asked him quickly.

"Bring your son and Severus to the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side off the school after dinner. We have much to discuss"

"May I be bold and ask about what my Lord?"

"About Potter of course" he didn't notice that the young Dursley had listened to them.

--

When Albus entered the rooms that belonged to the "couple" he looked around and found the door to Harry's room open. Without a sound he moved over and looked inside. There sat Harry on the bad and were making bracelets. He was making them like mad. They were done in such a speed that the old man almost couldn't see them.

"Harry?" he asked and could see how the boy jumped high in the air with surprise.

"Headmaster?" the boy asked as he turned around to look at him. To his own surprise there was no mark on Harry's face. No hand print or forming bruise, not even a small one.

"Didn't it hurt when your uncle hit you?" he asked.

"No, he missed. Only the fingertips hit me, really" the boy in front of him said and Albus looked at him critically as he moved over and sat down at the bed with him.

"Harry…"

"And even if it wasn't so it would be no big deal since I've been tortured for almost three months. Why would it matter what a big Muggle did to me?"

"Because, Harry, you are worth better that that" Harry threw himself around the old man's neck so he wouldn't see the hurt and pain in his eyes. Why did his fame have to mean so much? Why should his fame make the headmaster say and do all this? Why couldn't he see the boy underneath? When he felt the old man's arms around him he felt like he would melt but instead he focused on to keep his eyes from tearing over. And as he pulled back he looked like he always did. A fake smile that made his bruises aching.

"Feeling better?" the old man asked and Harry's heart seamed to break as he nodded with that big fake smile over his face.

--

Draco followed his father and Severus to the corridor their lord, or it wasn't his lord yet… had told them about. He had a nagging feeling there was something he should remember but he couldn't remember what it was. Suddenly as they arrived the door flew open and the Dark Lord backed out slowly as his wand pointed into the room.

"My lord?" his father asked as a loud growl came from the room. Their lord slammed the door shut and turned to Severus.

"You could have informed me that the horrid beast was still in there!" he snarled and Draco suddenly remembered a rumor he had heard about Potter.

"Does that mean that there was a three headed dog? Like the one Potter defeated to get to the Sorcerer's Stone?" He asked in both excitement and disbelief.

"Not defeated really, all one have to do is to play some music and it goes straight to sleep and I didn't know the old man still had it in here" Severus said calmly as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Fine! Let's go to my rooms then" the Dark Lord said and the others threw etch other a glance before they followed their annoyed lord.

Harry didn't even look up from his book as he heard the door slam open and Voldemort stormed in. He also didn't look up to see who followed him in.

"Potter, leave!" The Dark Lord growled at him which made him look up at the man with a dead glare.

"Why would I? I live here too… why are you covered in drool?" He asked, a bit amused by the fact.

"I had a small encounter with a dog…" the dry answer came.

"What dog? There are no dogs here unless... How is Fluffy? I haven't met him in a while. He's still locked up in there?" he asked as the others in the room stared at him open mouthed.

"That _thing_ is named Fluffy?" Lucius Malfoy asked after gaining his dignity again.

"Hagrid always goes crazy naming things, and I mean things" he said dismissively before he turned back into his book. This was the best part in it after all…

"I thought I told you to leave us Potter!" Voldemort hissed. A deadly curse clearly held back.

"And I thought I told you I'm not someone you can order around!" Harry shot back and decided to glare at the Dark Lord with a dead look in his eyes. It was something he had perfection in the summer, it seemed to unnerve his captures.

"That look won't work on me Potter you should know better."

"Then you should know better than to order me around! You of everyone should know I don't follow the rules. Not written by law or written by the idiots known as fate and destiny" and he could feel his magic built up inside. Hermione had looked up a few things about magical pregnancies and this was bad. He laid a hand over his stomach as he started to breathe slowly in a try to calm himself down. All this stress was bad, both for him and his baby. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy was in front of him and waved his wand over his stomach.

"Potter don't your medi-wizard tell you what to and what not to do?" the man asked in a voice no one had spoken to him with directly, the voice of a father to his children. Harry could feel tears come up in his eyes since he knew the voice weren't directed to him. Why did everyone have to run all over his emotions today?

"They probably would if I had one" he answered and threw the ruddy book over his shoulder, he was sick off Mrs. Bennet anyway.

"You don't have a medi-wizard?!" the man in front of him exclaimed in surprise and worry.

"Well the only nurse here wants to kill my baby. I have had enough of people killing my family to willingly give the few left up" and with those last words he stormed out and into his room. Well in there he dressed warmly in a hurry and flew out the window on his beloved broom.

--

Lucius still sat at the floor in front of the now empty couch as the boy slammed his door shut. He turned around just in time to see his lord raise his head to the sealing and glare at the roof before he turned and sat down in a chair that appeared behind him.

"I pray for patience everyday… or I should start to" his Lord said as he made some liquid with high alcohol content appear with a few glasses. Their Lord gave them a bottle and started to drink right out off his own.

"What did my Lord want to speak with us about?" Severus asked with a small bow. Their lord threw his wand in a complicated pattern before he answered.

"I'd like for you to tell me all you know about that young man who just left the room. No matter how I try I can't understand how he thinks or why. Tell me all you know about him and your opinion" he and Severus exchanged a glance. This was a turn no one had seen coming except for maybe the old crow in the highest tower.

Draco stared at the most feared wizard in Europe before he answered.

"He is quite tricky my Lord but I have observed him over the school years" he said calmly.

"And what did you see then?"

"Well his favorite color is green; he constantly gets flirted shamelessly upon by Finnegan and from the looks of it, has the entire house elf population in Hogwarts on his side for some reason. He sometimes disappear into the girls bathroom and doesn't come out for hours; one time I sent in a girl to see what he did but she said he wasn't there. Anyhow, he ends up in the hospital wing a lot. He bottles everything up inside and last year he and Umbridge had a war of their own. Other than that there is only one thing I don't understand" he said lowly as he thought about it. It seemed awfully out of character for Potter to act so…

"What is it?" their Lord hissed at him angrily.

"How he acts with his relatives. I mean when he meets up with the Weasley's it's this big hug festival or something but when he saw them he just went stiff and ran away."

"True… well young Malfoy, I have got a job for you. You are going to follow him around as much as you can, become his friend so to say" the Dark Lord said to him and he could feel his heart sink. He had tried that (in first year but anyway). Potter was so annoying and good and liked and everything that _he_ wasn't.

"Yes, my Lord" he said sat down again.

Voldemort didn't even look at the boy but turned to Severus.

"And you're professional opinion of him?" the dark haired man thought for a moment before he answered.

"Well he could do well in Potions if he stayed focused. But he doesn't. In Defense Against the Dark Arts he is a straight O student. He does fairly well in his other subjects from what I can gather. Everyone in his illegal club last year improved dramatically and there are rumors they now all can produce a patronus." He stared at the young man in front of him before he tipped his head to his side.

"And your personal opinion of him?"

"He is an annoying brat who has a habit for breaking rules over and over again. No matter how important or silly it is, he breaks it" Voldemort smiled a small smile at that.

"True, drop down on the foul treatment from now on. Lucius?" the blonde man made that thick file appear again and looked thru it.

"Well, he didn't respond much to the no-food treatment and it was about the same with the no-sleep treatment. After that, as my Lord fully know, he himself cast a number of 77 cruciatus curses on him with enough pauses to keep him sane. Still now he was cocky and laughed as he taunted us and wouldn't give up any information. We left him alone in isolation, only effect was boredom and he filled that up by making up that song that drove us insane during his say. It has apparently five verses and Wormtail reported he could sing it over and over again or day's with only pauses for giggling. After a week and a half of that he spent two weeks with Bellatrix who sometimes would leave the room screaming and cursing everything she saw. That's when I took over and experienced the same as Bellatrix. Now there was a free season for everyone for two weeks and then the last few days my Lord handled the boy. Over all this time he was healed up after the torture for the most part so we could see what would break him. The full list of machines, curses and effects is in here my Lord. I only briefly noted what happened."

Voldemort only nodded calmly as he motioned for the file. Lucius handed it over and then turned to his son who looked sick. He laid the file in his lap, deciding to go over it later and looked up at the blonde.

"And what is your opinion about him?"

"Well he is hard to break my lord, but he did seem a bit… insane sometimes."

"Really?"

"Well I'm sure it is in there somewhere but he would start to say strange things sometimes. Especially as he taunted his guards."

"Thank you that will be all, you may go" he watched how the three of them leave with a bored expression before he started to read the thick file.

--

Harry landed on the roof where he had started to built his now castle yesterday night and as soon as he landed he started to work the snow to a smooth surface and the walls off his small fortress into perfection. He still was small even if he had a few small muscles, not many could probably crawl in the small tunnels that he made. Not known to him was that the little castle was half made of magic. Since he used his hands and felt such a calling and love for the thing that gave him peace, the magic inside him made its way into the snow and made it hold up so it wouldn't fall down all over him. The snow castle grew a life off its own. Harry dug himself deeper down into the snow and when he was just above the stone and bricks on the roof he started to make a small nest, a nest no one but would be able to find. A nest to hide in and there he laid down on a few transfigured blankets and pillows and fell asleep while the castle made the unfinished nest into perfection for its beloved master.


	4. Enter Kelly Mikels

Finally a new Chapter!! Hope you like it :D

Chapter 4: Enter Kelly Mikels

Harry walked into the Great Hall and up to the head table after waking up in his secret lair. He half expected the same scene as the morning before but was happy to notice that it didn't seem to be the case. Casually he walked up to the head table to get breakfast before he would run up and change from last nights clothes into new ones. Strangely enough he wasn't covered in snow today or even cold. He had left the blankets up in the lair in case he needed them again someday. As Harry passed the Gryffindor table he stopped to kiss Hermione's cheek and exchange a few words with his friends (Ron said the Cannon's actually won a game!) before he continued up to sit with his teachers. Finally there he said hello to Dumbledore as he sat down and was about to fill his plate with the usual food when Dobby appeared at his side.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir! Here is your breakfast. Sir will be eating more if Dobby himself have to feed him himself. Good day to you great Mr. Harry Potter sir," the elf said happily as he put down a plate overflowed with food before he left with a crack.

"Okay," Harry murmured to himself as he started to eat his food (after asking Dumbledore to check it for weird nurturing potions that could harm the baby). He had managed to eat about a third of his food when his chair was spun around and tipped backwards so it stood on the back legs. Harry didn't even blink as he calmly stared up into Voldemort's face, when he bent down close to his.

"Where were you last night Potter?" the Dark Lord hissed and around the hall people looked up at them and shuttered. How Harry could be that close to the monster without a blink of an eye when they barely could be three meters from him without feeling sick was a miracle. But instead of answer Harry wrinkled his nose and waved with his hand in front off it.

"You didn't brush your teeth this morning did ya?" he asked, this made McGonagall on Dumbledore's other side giggle.

"Answer the question Potter!" Voldemort hissed and Harry raised an eye brown.

"You told me to leave and since I couldn't stand your presence I did and now you complain about me leaving? I know they say you're insane but please…make up your damn mind!" Harry snapped at the tall man who let his chair down on all fours again.

"I went into your room this morning and you were not there. Explain!"

"If he can sneak out to meet a girl, then why can't I bring mine here?! It's unfair and I don't like it!" Dudley argued from the end off the table and Dumbledore turned to the fat teen.

"As I explained 15 minutes ago Mr. Dursley, we can't bring a Muggle here who doesn't know about magic already."

"But why can't you make her forget or not say anything? You can do everything can't you? Like Gandalf or something…"

"No Mr. Dursley we couldn't without having to do a lot of paperwork," Dumbledore answered the boy.

"I thought it was illegal even with the paperwork" Harry asked around Voldemort who still glared at him.

"I have a few contacts…" The old man said smugly and winked at him with a small smile.

"I knew you were doing illegal things Dumbledore! Didn't I have the right to have Dolores here last year?!" Fudge called out, this time, from his end of the table.

"I never said that Cornelius and having that hag here only made my students insecure."

"More than Death Eaters and possessed teachers?" Harry asked more to himself than to anyone else but Voldemort burst out in laughter and Dumbledore gave him a sad look. To everyone surprise Voldemort ruffled his hair before he sat down. Breakfast continued quietly after that.

--

Harry called to his friends that he would meet them in Charms before he ran up to their rooms to shower and changed clothes. He was about to leave when he caught sight of the chest next to his bed. After a quick decision he opened it and pulled on a few green ones on his left wrist. Nagini hissed at him to hurry as she followed him on the floor (she had promised after all). To his surprise Draco Malfoy stood outside his and Voldemort's rooms and seemed to wait for something.

"Hey Potter" Malfoy said as he was about to pass the blond boy.

"Hey on you too Malfoy" Harry answered the boy but didn't stop.

"Where are your side kicks?" Malfoy asked after running after Harry and falling in step.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Harry asked back as he looked through his bag to see if he put in his homework.

"Ok Potter this is going to be really hard if you are going to be all defensive," the blond said and looked at him as he looked up.

"What? Malfoy what are you on about?" he asked as he threw the bag back over his shoulder and turned a corner.

"I don't know about you Potter but I'm done with these childish argument of ours," Malfoy exclaimed and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around.

--

Draco grabbed the other boy's shoulder to stop him so they could talk without going when he was suddenly lying face down on the floor with a foot steady on his shoulders holding him down. After a second the foot left his back and he flipped himself around to see Potter stare at the ground between them before his helpless eyes moved to his own face.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, torture changes a man. I'm not the same I was when I left last year. But I guess we can hang out…since Voldie ordered it and all," the boy over him smiled a sad half smile and held out a hand to help him up. Draco's mind flickered back to first year when he had been rejected by the same hand that now offered him all those lost things. After half a second of doubt he grabbed the hand and was helped up by a surprisingly strong hand.

"That and I could use someone more to change diapers in a few months," the short boy said with a boyish grin and Draco gaped at him before he threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Well I'll have you know that this calls for celebration! Let's go have a smoke!" he said and lead the younger boy away from the Charms corridor. Without reason Potter burst out laughing for no reason as he said this.

"What? You don't believe I have cigarettes? I'll have you know that I've been buying them from Blaise for years. He says he gets them from someone named Memphis or something…" Draco thought for a second before he shrugged and stopped by a big window that he opened. And there they sat up until noon and smoked (Harry knew a spell that made sure they weren't unhealthy!) as they talked. Now it felt like they had known eat other since first year and they were on first name basis!

--

Harry seemed to find something almost unhealthy funny since he could burst out laughing for no reason. Maybe his father had been right and he was a bit insane after the summer… oh well. They made their way into the great hall with the big creepy snake still following them when Harry suddenly hissed at it before he pulled him to Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing Harry?" He asked the smaller boy who looked up at him with large innocent eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to protect me?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's not…"

"But what will he do to you if you don't? He is the most powerful Dark Lord recorded in the history of magic is he not?" Draco cursed the large eyes the other boy possessed as he tipped his head to the side.

"What would you need protecting from then?"

"Well Hermione will want to rip me to pieces for skipping classes, Ron for hanging out with you, Seamus for walking in with your arm around my shoulders and Tom for not sitting with him"

Harry smirked on the inside as the blond nodded and followed him over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on the opposite side off Ron and Hermione who stared at them.

"Hi guy's, have fun in class?" he asked as he looked around the table after something to eat. Draco sat down warily at his side as everyone stared at them.

"Harry what is HE doing here?" Ron finally asked.

"Hm? Oh you mean Draco? He's a friend who in the end will help you change diapers Ron isn't that great?" he said with a big smile as everyone laughed and Draco gave him a light smack over the back of his head.

"Where have you been? When the Professors asked after you I said you didn't feel well. You made me lie to the Professors!" Hermione exclaimed and he gave her an odd look.

"Could be worse Hermione" he said simply.

"How?"

"They could have known you lied." he answered and watched how she became speechless.

"I have always wanted to see that!" Draco exclaimed at his side and gave him a big smile.

"It's funny isn't it," he answered with the big boyish grin still on his face when Seamus spoke up.

"Why did ya come in with him all over ya Harry?" the Irishman said and glared at the blond.

"Seamus, Seamus, Seamus when are you going to give it up?"

"When ya have slept with me Harry"

Harry's only answer was a deep breath as people around him suddenly leaned away. To his and everyone's surprise the Dark Lord sat down next to him and filled a glass with wine.

"You know this is Gryffindor table, right?" Potter asked him and Voldemort looked down on the somewhat amused look on the boy's face.

"Of course I do but someone has to keep an eye on you since you can't do so yourself."

Potter gave him a smile that asked "and?"

"And that fat boy you call cousin is annoying everyone to insanity up there with him nagging about his girlfriend," he answered and took a sip from his glass.

"Ah that explains it, welcome to the Gryffindor table then," was all the boy said before he turned back to talk to the red head and the young Malfoy heir. Voldemort himself just sat there and was feeling odd. Before when he had sat at the honor table and seen Potter sitting all the way in the middle off the hall. But now as he sat here he could feel the warmth from the boy's body and hear the careful tones that was his voice. He felt at peace for some reason.

"But Harry why not?!" The Irishman suddenly said and the tone caught Voldemort's attention to the conversation.

"Because Seamus, you simply don't fill in the qualifications needed to bed me." Potter answered with a bored tone, the conversation had also caught listeners. He got the feeling this topic had been up before but never as close on as this time.

"What qualifications? I'm good, just ask Parkinson!" the other boy said and Voldemort would have wrinkled his nose if he had one.

"Well you're just above average in power and just below average in money. You have no political options that could bring me some use and you simply don't have the looks for it." Potter said and he had to keep from bursting into laughter. This was priceless. The red head on the other hand couldn't stop himself from laughing loudly.

"What? Why would those things matter?" Finnegan asked and looked confused.

"Well I do have access to all. If I wanted to be fucked into the mattress I could simply go the room next to mine were one of the most powerful wizards in the world sleeps. If I wanted money I could have Draco to do it. If I wanted politics I'm sure I could get one off the Aurors and if we're back at looks… well Draco fits that bill too now doesn't he?" Potter said with a smirk at the other boy before his head tipped to the side.

"Actually… come on Dray, I'm up for it," he said before he pulled the blonde up from his seat. But before he left the boy bent down and kissed his cheek as he whispered.

"As much as I hate it, you'll have to give Dudders what he wants if you want to shut him up," and as sudden as he came down to his ear he left with swaying hips and dragged Malfoy after him. With a sigh, he got up and walked over to the head table where the young Dursley still talked about that annoying girl he wanted.

"Fine! The students leave the day after tomorrow for the holidays. Send a bloody messenger with a letter and ask the girl if she will come and then give her a bloody portkey tomorrow. Then when the holidays are up, the girl will leave and I won't have to listen to your fat gap nag about her!" Voldemort growled dangerously to the table and glared at anyone who would dare to question him.

"Ha, I knew you weren't so bad as you looked" young Dudley exclaimed.

"No Mr. Dursley I am much much worse!" he hissed to the young teen and wondered how he could even be related to Potter. The teen shrunk away from him and his eyes.

"Go and write that girl a letter so I won't have to see you…you pathetic Muggle." he hissed and turned to Dumbledore and Fudge who stared at him.

"Oh don't look so offended, I saved your ears from a painful death."

"Those spells are illegal if they are preformed by anyone else then a competent ministry worker…" the Minister said in high pinched voice.

"When have I ever cared about what's illegal and not?"

"It's still my school Tom…" Dumbledore tried to argue.

"And I am heir to Slytherin himself which overrules you as headmaster. Now that girl will come here so that boy will stop annoying me. Send that annoying Diggle to give her that letter tonight and she can come tomorrow." and with those words he spun around and left the hall with blowing robes. He wondered if Potter was serious when he dragged Malfoy away…

--

Harry sat as usual and read a book when Voldemort entered the room. This time he worked on a book about dragons. Voldemort picked up a file from a small table next to the door and sat down on a chair to look through it. After about ten minutes the book no longer held his interest so much that he sneaked over and started reading the file over the older man's shoulder.

"That one's incorrect," he said after a few minutes and pointed out the wrong part.

"Oh? How so then?" the older man asked and looked up into his face.

"She didn't use normal fire but the Black fire magic. Huge difference." he said and pulled up his sleeve to show a large burn mark that was in a state of healing.

"That wasn't there the other day." Voldemort said calmly and looked up into his eyes.

"Maybe yesterday was an illusion." he said secretively before he looked down into the file again.

"Oh and she lies here to. I only sang the song once. Half of it before she went crazy and started to Crucio me 37 times, not 17." he said and pointed.

"Hmm… anymore faults in here?"

--

"Hey Potter?"

"Yes, what is it Tom?"

"Did you sleep with Malfoy?"

"No, Tom I did not."

"Oh, okay."

--

Dudley looked at the paper he was supposed to fill out and thought about the girl he was going to have here. He remembered the first time he saw her this summer.

Dudley and his gang stopped the car they had "borrowed" from his dad and looked at all of the people around the street. In the way for the road stood a nice sports car that looked like taken out from "The Fast and the Furious," and it blocked the way onto the bigger street. Around stood a lot of people dressed for a club and when they walked closer to the bigger street they could see how other cars blocked other smaller streets that was connected to the bigger one. As Dudley looked around at all the hot girls, one girl who was closest to what seemed to be the starting line caught his eye.

She had on a short dark blue, almost black dress with long sleeves together with a vest with shiny blood red back. The mahogany red hair fell down over the back off her shoulders and loosely around her shoulders. She also had a couple off soft boots that went to half her calf. She was talking to a guy almost as big as him but with muscles instead of fat. Not that he was fat it was just that he had a lot of baby fat from when he was a child! Anyhow he had watched how the girl had smiled, laughed and talked to the guy. He started to make his way over to the girl so he could talk to her.

"… But Kelly, I don't think anyone else is going to sign up. How about we get this party started?" the big guy said and the beautiful girl named Kelly nodded.

"Sure Shaun, Why don't you call it out in the speakers while I collect." the girl named Kelly said and started to walk around to the closest cars. It was then he could fully appreciate her nice curves. He walked up to her with long steps.

"Can I race?" he asked and looked as sexy as he could.

"You got a car?" she asked and looked him up and down.

"Yeah, I do." he said, sure she as a girl would be impressed.

"And you got 1000 pounds to pay the charge?" she as her eyes (framed with black make up) moved away from him to the bag the man had.

"Err no, didn't know I needed that." he said and tried to play cool. It seemed to work since the bid guy named Shaun came over.

"What's happening Kel?" the big man asked.

"He wants to drive but can't pay the charge." she answered the man next to her.

"We could always be nice." he said and looked him up and down.

"Memphis wouldn't let him slide."

"Memphis isn't here, come on. It'll be fun." the big man and Kelly stared at the other before she looked away.

"Fine, but if this one won't follow the rules…"

"I'll make sure he does." and after that Dudley had drove in his first street race. It had ended with a broken arm and his dad's car crashed.

But he had came to more races and since his father thought it "manly" and the worlds' best lawyer lived pretty close by and how could he ever say no to help them? They were neighbors! So he went on more races and became better (no one else thought so, why did he even come?).

But at the more races he went to the more he heard about Memphis. It seemed like he was the role model for most of the drivers and also the one the police were most eager to catch. It was rumored that he and Kelly were together, but they hadn't hooked up this summer, when usually they hadn't been too far from the other.

When school had started up, he had almost fallen down from his chair when he realized Kelly was the freaky girl in the school next to his. Dudley had tried and tried again to ask her out but it was no use. When all the other girls had short skirts and wore colorful bras under their white shirts to get boy's attention, Kelly didn't even care. She wore her usual cloths is school (tank tops, baggy jeans and hoodies), and always had her long hair pulled up. She never let it down and she didn't have any make up on. It was no wonder he hadn't recognized her!

_Dear Kelly  
I have been specially invited to a castle as a guest of honor and I wanted you to come and become my queen. You probably haven't heard off it but it's called Hogwarts and it's huge. The food is great and the bed is softer than a creamy fudge sickle. A few high up politicians are here and they seem to be interested in me. And when you come, you must look as nice as you do during the races. It's really sexy and I know my parents would love you if you looked less like a worker and more like a lady. I know the man who deliver this looks like a drunk but he has a really cool and new transportation called a "Portkey" who will take you here tomorrow after breakfast. _

_C'ya soon Babe_

_Dudley Dursley_

--

_  
_It was before breakfast and Dudley stood alone at the gates and waited for her. He felt truly exited. His dad had been right! Girls would do anything for money and power. Maybe this freaky place wasn't so bad. He gave a evil half smile, Potter may be important for some reason he didn't know but he was sure he'd never had a girl. And surely never one as smoking hot as Kelly. God he could barely wait to walk around, arm around her tiny waist and show her off to all those freaks. Normal people looked sooo much better than everyone in there. Then he suddenly saw two persons came walking towards the castle.

--

Kelly and the little Dedalus Diggle talked happily as they walked up to the castle. She looked around as they talked and the long winter coat blew behind her as the heavy untied army boots made deep tracks in the snow.

"I wanted to thank you again Miss Mikels for letting me stay the night and eat that lovely dinner with you and your father. I can't thank you enough" the tiny man said and she smiled.

"It was our pleasure Dedalus, I only hope you will return someday for a second dinner." she smiled at him and they entered the school grounds.

"Kelly!" the voice of Dudley Dursley said and she looked over at the fat boy who stood with his arms stretched out.

"You can carry my bags for me, can't you?" she asked and handed over first the bag she was carrying and then the bag Dedalus carried.

"But Miss Mik…"

"No, if he's a real man he can manage it and didn't you just say your wife probably worried?" she reminded the little kind man and her honey brown eyes with a warm golden tone seemed to sparkle with happiness and success.

"I… of course. Thanks again Miss Mikels." and with those words he turned and left. Kelly smiled after him before she turned and started to walk up to the castle.

"Kelly!… you don't know were you're supposed to go…" the Dursley behind her panted as he jogged with her heavy bags to keep up with her.

"Well, the castle I would presume or are you saying we are going to live in the forest?" she asked him coldly. She really hated this boy. If only her own boy, her Memphis, knew what she did for him. After a few minutes quiet walking to the castle she finally entered it. In the entrance hall she stood and looked around. It was fantastic! Just as she was about to move somewhere she heard singing from up above in the castle.

--

Voldemort looked up from his breakfast when he heard the faint sound of a familiar tune from up above.

"Ini mini mine mo  
look at Trixie the bitchy cow  
Thinks she's in her masters box  
Really she's giving him the chickenpox

Here comes Malfoy tall and proud  
All there is, a snob and fraud  
Thinks himself better, dress like a nutter  
And what's with the kane? Pimp down the lane?

Traitor Wormtail, that's the truth  
Killed his friends, not so smooth  
Arm; bye bye, Crucio; hey  
He won't care if you say 'ney'

And hail to hell, here comes the king  
Of oh-no-nose with his snake as queen  
So bow to him, the lord of false  
I think he got lice

All dark in a cell  
bored as hell  
Isolation is no fun!  
Shut up!  
Make me!  
I've got something, listen now  
Let's take it one more time!"

"No! Not that infernal song! I'm gonna kill him!" Bellatrix screamed as she held her hands over her ears before she shot up wand in hand.  
"Rodolphus!" he called out and the Death Eater caught his wife around her waist.

"Pardon my wife my lord."

"You may lock her up Rodolphus"

"Thank you my lord" the Death Eater said as he threw her over his shoulder and left the hall at the same time as a young woman's voice screamed:

"Memphis!" With a sigh he and Dumbledore rose up and started to walk out off the hall.

"Tom, what was that song?" the old man asked.

"Prison song, don't you get the feeling you're never going to finish a meal until he's going into labor?"

"I'm not sure that would stop him…"

--

Harry walked around the corner and down the stairs singing his song when a familiar voice called out "Memphis!" and running steps were heard before arm's threw themselves around him. The welcoming and comforting smell of vanilla meet his nose as he watched a lock of mahogany red hair fall from the messy creation of hairpins.

"Kelly?" he asked her as he moved away enough to see her face. When he saw her beautiful face he tipped his head forwards and kissed her.

--

Voldemort came out in the hall in time to see Potter and a strange girl standing in the stairs and how he gave her a chase kiss. The kiss seemed to him to go on for hours but in reality it was seconds. When they broke apart they looked at the other before Potter swung her around in the air.

--

"Potter! Let go off my girlfriend!" Dudley's voice called out and he looked up at the big boy who angrily made his way against them.

"We're at Hogwarts honey, you have nothing to fear here. Let go, don't let him scare you. Let's go." Kelly whispered in his ear and he could feel how he relaxed. He was at Hogwarts. With both of the world's strongest wizards in desire to protect him. Not that he was totally harmless himself…

"Kelly why are you kissing that freak?!" Dudley called as he came against them.

"Freak? Who are you calling freak?" Kelly answered as she hugged his arm so hard it almost hurt.

"I believe that would be me Kel"

"But Memphis you're no freak!" Kelly argued with him.

"Memphis? You're Memphis?!" Dudley asked with shock clearly written in his eyes.

"Well duh, who else could hold the interest of a girl like me for years?" Kelly asked as he and she stared to move down the stairs.

"But… but he don't have anything! Especially not 1000 pounds!" the fat boy in front of them screamed confused. Harry turned to Kelly.

"Did I miss something this summer?"

"Piggy started to show up for races, lost everyone and broke a couple of bones. Boring if you ask me." Kelly said and the bored expression on her face made him smile his "home smile," a mix between a smile and a smirk. By the God's he had missed her!

"Well nothing short of a wrecked car, a few police chases and a miraculous surviving will keep you entertained." he answered and his smile grew a bit when she laughed.

"I'm a hard girl to please, you should know."

"Success tastes sweeter after hard work as you well know Kelly." he answered her as he led her past Dudley and the older men in the door into the great hall.

"Oh dear, it's exactly like you described it! And I love it!" she called out and jumped beside him.

--

Voldemort stared as Potter's whole being seemed to change from the boy he had been into something new. Something he had never seen in him before. The boy seemed to relax and the girl at his arm seemed overjoyed that he did. Then he acted sensual and gave hints that there was more to him and the girl than friendship. He didn't like that. At all! Potter was his, hadn't he been the first to touch Potter in a sexual manner? This was not how he wanted it to be! Potter was pregnant, he was supposed to go to classes with Malfoy following him and do as he was told. Then in seven months he would go into labor and before he even got a chance to hold his son, he would kill him. But now he watched in shock and wonder how as Potter led the girl into the hall and up to the table.

"The head table? Ok you're holding out on something! Especially since you have _Lord Voldemort_ in the entrance hall!!" The girl said and he almost stopped, she knew who he was?

"Oh yeah, I guess I'm getting used to se his ugly face around here. The bad boy's and the good guy's are working together now days… "

"Oh, how did this happened?"

"I may have had a part in it even if Voldie had another part in…"

"Oh lemme guess, lemme guess!! You realized you were madly in love and had hot sweaty man sex?" she exclaimed and Harry just looked at her. He could see that behind her Voldemort looked like he had choked (on nothing!) and Dumbledore just looked at her like she had another head (like many others in the hall).

"You can put it like that if you scratch in love, hot and sweaty. Also change sex into rape and add pregnancy and you're all set." Harry answered and watched how she stared at him, went white before she spun around and slapped Voldie.

Voldemort stared at the girl who just had slapped him. He couldn't believe it! Slapped him! A Muggle! And as if it wasn't enough Potter were laughing like mad.

--

"I don't care if you're the most powerful Dark Lord off all time, if you hurt my boy ever again I will make your life hell. Got it?!" she hissed and those eyes looked ready to tear him apart.

"What makes you think you can do anything to me?"

" 'Cause I'm the Godmother of your child of course!" she said and he could see the victory shining in her eyes.

"Potter!"

"You… you… you got…. got slapped… slapped by a teenage Muggle girl!! That's hilarious!" the boy laughed as he had to hold onto Dumbledore so he wouldn't fall over.

"What does this Mudblood mean with being Godmother to my heir?!"

"Who else would be? Trixie? Not bloody likely" the boy answered as he finally stopped laughing and pulled himself upwards.

"I'm flattered. I'm picked over a crazy mass murderess." the girl said and dramatically laid her hand over her chest and winked at Potter who smiled again.

"I missed you Kel"

"You should! Why didn't you come home this summer? You're birthday present is perfect!" the girl argued and Potter actually looked away as he answered.

"I'm sorry Kelly. I was busy at the time"

"What's more important then coming home Memphis?" the girl, Kelly, asked sadly.

"Not a break as I was being tortured. That's what was more important." Potter answered and for the first time he could see pain in those amazing green eyes. Surprisingly, he wanted to take it away and have the boy laugh again.

--

Kelly looked into his eyes before she walked up and gave him another chaste kiss.

"Want me to slap him silly?" she asked him as she brought his head down and hugged him close to herself.

"Nah, seeing him change diapers will do." he said and she could feel the smile on his face.

"I'm sure it will, now onto the important stuff. What the hell are you wearing?" she could feel him chuckle and pull away.

--

Albus watched everything from the kiss in the entrance hall up until now when Harry pulled away and he could honestly say the girl cared for the boy. He wasn't sure if their relationship was that of friends or that of lovers but as long as Harry smiled that smile it was fine with him.

"I would say he is wearing the school uniform my dear, welcome to my school. Am I assuming right when I say you know Harry here?" he asked her and motioned for them to move to the table.

"Yeah for ten years now, why in the name of Slytherin are you wearing my clothes Kelly?!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled at the girls black tank top that was over the bright orange one.

"So you could get the hell out of those horrible things as soon as we met. You know I hate that…uniform, was it?" Albus nodded stunned. No one had ever criticized the school uniforms before.

--

Harry smiled at her as he nodded.

"Let's get on with it, why don't we? And for heaven's sake give me my shirt back, you know that is my favorite!" He said with a playful scowl when she moved closed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Mr Potter! Need I remind you that we are in the Great Hall and you two can't… 'get on with it´ in here!" McGonagall exclaimed as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"What are you on about Professor? We're just going to make him look acceptable again. God knows he'll go insane other wise soon…have you seen him insane?" Kelly asked his head of house as he slid the button up shirt of his shoulders and stretched a bit as he took the tank top that was handed to him.

"Wait! Where's the ink?! No, I refuse to allow you to get dressed without seeing it!" She exclaimed and Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Kelly…"

"No protests Memphis! Drop the illusion!" she said and with a deep breath he allowed the illusion over his tattoos drop. With a sigh he turned around to show her.

"Hope you're looking Finnegan 'cause this is all your gonna get!!" he called back over his shoulder and gave a chuckle when Kelly's fingers touched the blood dipped rose at the back of his hip. It was a nice piece done in black and gray that took the form of a rose that dripped blood. On the shoulder on the opposite side he had a small cross with a moon in the back ground, that too done in black and gray. Happily the girl gave him the top and he pilled it on. As he did so, Dumbledore saw the tattoos.

"Harry! Where did you get those?" the older man asked as he changed the beige pants to black (and a bit tighter to), both he and Kelly started to giggle.

"In a tattoo shop of course. Didn't hurt all that much now did it?" Kelly said and gave him a playful hit on the arm.

"I couldn't sleep on my back for a week, Kel!" he answered her and pushed back with a smile still on his face.

"ooh, nice bracelets! Make the shirt this color, have it open and carve up the arms and I'm satisfied" Kelly said and he nodded in agreement.

"So who did you pester to break the law for you Potter?" Snape asked from his end of the long table. Confused he looked up.

"What are you on about Professor? I didn't break any law for these two if you must know. They were done all by law." he said calmly and gave the older man a smirk.

"Your uncle signed his agreement to you getting that?" Lucius Malfoy asked and Harry noticed that Kelly were digging in her bag as he answered.

"No, Sirius did."

"Not that he knew he was doing it…" came Kelly's input and they looked at the other before they burst out laughing again.

"What are you two on about? How could he not know what he signed, especially when it concerned his beloved and most precious godson?" Snape hissed and Harry's smile became even wider as he sat down calmly after he stopped laughing.

"Easy enough, it was just to get him drunk enough and to believe he had to sign the Hogsmeade slip again then I just sneaked out through the window, got the tattoos and won three races with Kel's dad's old bike and sneaked in again." he said and ate around Kelly who had sat down on his lap sometime during his little explanation and accessorized him. She had put on him his hat, a silver chain around his neck and a leather belt with silver skulls.

"Perfect! My boy is back!" she called out, threw her arms around his neck in a hug and started to steal food from his plate.

"Exactly how did the two off you meet?" One of the teachers asked them and Harry smiled as he thought back to the day.

--

Harry was hiding in the library from Dudley and his gang. They would never go in here for two reasons. The first was the librarian and the second was that this was the library. He walked around the shelves in the back so the other kids who went in here wouldn't pick on him like they usually did. That was where he saw a girl in the class over his. The others picked on her as they did on him but he didn't know why. The girl was trying to get a thick book which was too high for her so she jumped in hope to get it. The jumps made her mahogany red pony tail jump up and over her back.

"Which book?" he asked her shyly and looked down in the floor. He didn't see how she turned to stare at him for a second as she decided to answer.

"That one, the green one called '1001 Sport Cars,' but I don't think you can reach it either." she said sadly and he looked up at the book she pointed at.

"The one next to the pink one?" He asked as he saw the book she meant.

"Yup." she said and with a nod he started to climb up on the high shelves and picked the book from it's place.

"Here." he said and gave it to her before he jumped down again and made a move to leave again, before she could be mean about his freakiness.

"Wait!" the girl called after him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" she asked him and took his hand instead.

"Harry." he answered and took a quick glance up into her face to see when she were going to be mean. She had honey brown eyes with a golden twist. He had never seen such beautiful eyes.

"My name is Kelly, would you like to come home with me after school Harry?" she asked him and those amazing eyes twinkled. He stared at her eyes full of surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. A small grin spread over his face as he nodded.

--

His thoughts was interrupted by the bell.

"Woops, gotta go. Headmaster can you show her to my room?" The old man nodded. "I'll c'ya at lunch Kel," he said and lifted her from his lap as he slipped out from under her and sat her down again. He already was a few steps away when he turned and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Try not to piss anyone off to much, ok?" he whispered.

"Would I ever? How little do you really think of me Memphis?" she asked with a smile and sent him off in rich chuckles as he walked away.

"Harry! Who was that?" called Seamus as he came up to his classmate's and joined them to class.

"Another reason you can't bed me." he smiled as he threw an arm around Ron's shoulders and Hermione's waist casually as they walked off.

"Seriously Harry! Who was that? When did you meet and why haven't you talked about her?" Hermione ranted before she had to breath.

"She's my friend Herm, basically a sister. She and her dad gave me shelter when the Dursley's were angry at me. Please Herm don't bug her too much" he said and gave her a quick hug.

"Mate, it looked to me too be more than friendship between you two. I mean you kissed." Ron said as they stopped outside the classroom to wait for Professor McGonagall.

"Well I know for a fact that you two wants to kiss and you're still friends right? Same shit. Hey Draco!" he called out and gave the blonde boy a small wave.

--

When lunch finally came around everyone had asked about Kelly, how they met, if they were an item and if they could ask her out. All that mixed together with the teachers complaints about his clothes. So it was an angry and very irritated Harry Potter that entered the Great Hall. As he entered he saw how Kelly who sat in his chair held up a cigarette calmly without even looking up from her magazine. With a twist of his wrist the cigarette flew over to him as it lighted itself along the way. He caught it with a finesse in the air and drew a long zip from it and he could feel all the tension leave him. As he passed the Slytherin table he allowed his hand to slap the backside of Blaise Zabini's head.

"Hey!"

"You got one week to pick it up or I'll put it out on the market on sale, got it?" he hissed at the dark skinned boy with a glare.

"Potter? You're Memphis?! No way!" the other boy exclaimed as he turned to stare at him.

"Want proof? Oh, that reminds me. Seamus!" he called over his shoulder to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah?" the Irish man called back.

"You might wanna check in at the hospital wing. Your lady friend is in St. Mungos right now. Had about 7 different diseases…" He stopped talking as Seamus ran from the hall and took a new breath of his cigarette.

"One week Zabini you know what happens otherwise. I want my money!" He said and gave the dark boy his working glare. The glare he had perfected after years off working in the underground society.

"Marion!" he called out over the Ravenclaw table and the little black-haired 3rd year girl stood up as she made her way to him, her head held high.

"Yes Mr. Memphis sir!" she said and stood perfectly still in front of him.

"How is my favorite hench-girl doing today?" he asked her as he stood front of her with the cigarette in his hand. God he had missed her too during the summer. Someone in the wizarding world who didn't care about his fame but his actions and respected his talent.

"I'm much better now that you are back sir!" she said and he could see it in her eyes. A small smirk formed on his face.

"It's your birthday today, is it not?" he asked and she nodded.

"Since you have helped me greatly I have a present for you." he said and picked up a kitten from his pocket. Harry could see how her eyes brightened even more but she still didn't move a muscle.

"You will of course take good care off him." he said as he put the kitten into her arms.

"Yes sir! Always!" she answered.

"Good, got the lists?" he said as he took another breath from the cigarette and looked at her. The deep violet eyes brightened again as she pulled up a long list from her back pack.

"Always Mr. Memphis." she said and handed them over. He glanced through them as he started to walk away a bit. Then, suddenly, he turned back bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Good work my hench-girl, next time I'll grant you your other wish." he said and walked up to the head table.

"Hello honey." he said and kissed Kelly hello when she looked up from her magazine.

"Hello handsome, had fun in class?" She asked happily and moved over so he could sit on the same chair.

"No." he answered and started to murder his food grumpily.

"Oh poor baby." she answered and kissed his ear before she turned back to her manga paper.

"What are you reading anyway?" he asked and blew out the smoke from his mouth boringly.

"Yaoi…" she answered slowly and turned a page. He muttered something before he turned to the list Marion had given him.

"Potter what is that?" Voldemort asked from his side and pointed to the list. No one other then Kelly had noticed the cigarette since it was under an illusion.

"Reports and orders for things… don't interrupt…" he murmured as he read through the paragraphs and numbers. Suddenly the paper was snatched from him by the older man who started to read it.

"Give me back my business papers." Harry growled at the older man dangerously. This caught Voldemort's attention.

"Your _Business_?" he asked and turned fully to him. Harry stretched for the papers but found them to be stretched out off his reach. He moved over so he was half leaning over the older man as he took the papers and growled into his ear;

"You run your business and I run mine. They don't connect. Ever!" He hissed and he thought he saw a shiver run down Voldemort.

"What work do you run?" he asked and Harry laughed.

"Let's just say I managed what you didn't, ok?" he said and turned back to his food. He did however almost fall off when Kelly hit his side.

"Play nice Memphis. I know it's hard but try… was that lovely girl Marion?"

"Yeah, oh look Hermione." he said suddenly and waved at the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione? Really?" Kelly said before a second later was half way across the hall.

"What an interesting girl you have found Harry." Dumbledore suddenly said and when Harry looked up at him he saw the old man smile at him.

"Well I never seem to settle for normal…"

"I HEARD THAT!!" Kelly called out from her side off the hall and he chuckled before he turned back to the lists.

--

Kelly stood in the door to Harry's and hers room and watched Voldemort. He was sitting at the desk with a few papers in front of him he looked like Memphis when he worked. Scanning the text and thinking really hard. She had watched him today.

"Tell me, what is your world's center?" she asked him and his head snapped up, like he hadn't know she was there. For the moment of a second he looked puzzled.

"And why would I answer you? And that question is rather unintelligent now isn't it?" his answer was and she smiled, exactly like her boy had described him.

"I wouldn't say so. My life revolves around my family, I do anything for them. Coming here is a good example wouldn't you say?" she smirked and moved over to sit on his desk. "But enough about me, what is the center of your world?"

"Why are you so fixed on that mudblood?!" he hissed at her and chills went down her spine. So perfect.

"You would be a stronger force if you knew your weakness, not that your reason for living is a weakness per say," she thought out loud as she heard the bathroom door open and she looked over to where Harry came out. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and he was drying his hair with another towel as well.

"Should I worry that you two seem to be having a conversation?" he asked and narrowed his eyes slightly. Kelly let out a happy giggle.

"Always such a fighter Memphis. We should make love, not war." and as she spoke she danced over to him.

"Did you take anything bad Kel? You are having a hippie moment." Her boy said calmly and laid his arms around her.

"Oh, that's all? Hmm. We should get to bed, it's a long day tomorrow." She said and he nodded. To check if Voldie was watching she threw a glance over her shoulder as they moved into their room and she caught him staring at Harry's body. With a smirk like smile she turned back to her boy as she mentally scratched step one from her to-do-list.

--

It was in the middle off the night when the sounds finally stopped from Potter's rooms. He could clearly hear the sounds of talking and loud music and their giggles (even screams as they had a pillow fight) but now finally it was quiet. Lord Voldemort leaned back in his chair and stared at the door. What had that girl been on about? His goal was to take over the world and correct all the faults that the idiots in control had made.

With a sigh Voldemort stood and walked over to his room but when he passed Potters' room he stopped. He had an unnatural need to look inside. Before he could stop himself he had opened the door and looked inside. He could clearly see in the dark how the two lay tangled together in the bed, both in their pyjamas. He stared at how the girl seemed to hold Potter protectively against her chest and how he thought he saw something glitter in the corner off his eye. Quickly he closed the door and moved on to his own bedroom to get some well deserved sleep. The last thing that crossed his mind before he fell asleep was how arousing Potter had looked fresh out off the shower.

--

Next morning Kelly tiredly walked down for breakfast as she tried to get the hair that escaped her messy hair bun up again but she only grew annoyed at it instead. For the day she had a couple of dark jeans, a black tank top that was a bit short over a neon green t-shirt. She had a black hoodie over it and her faithful army boots. As she entered the hall she yawned and sat down in her/Memphis chair. Only a second later Voldie came inside and stormed over to her.

"Where is Potter, girl?" he hissed and a chill went down her spine, That parseltongue thing was a turn on.

"I dunno, in his happy place maybe?" she answered casually and put a grape in her mouth.

"No more of this hippie crap! Where is he?!" the Dark Lord screamed in her face and she wrinkled her nose.

"Do you brush your teeth in the morning at all? That smell is _horrible, _as for where he is I should guess he's in his pet project. Memphis loves his little jobs." Kelly remembered every project Harry had done and how he always had showed it too her. Looking for her pride and love just as he loved the thing in question. For only being a year younger than her he really had much more of a stubborn streak in him. A small smile broke over her face as she remembered the first time he had showed her what he had been working on.

As a six year old Harry was much smaller then her, probably due to those damned Dursley's, and his eyes had seemed even bigger than they did now. He had stood in front of her, nervous and slyly he had held out a small photo frame with a photo inside. The photo was of her, her dad and Harry. It looked like Harry hade made the frame himself and it was good work for a six year old. She had looked at it closely before she had said that she loved it (and she still did!) and had hugged him. Her boy had seemed both surprised and glad by her praise so she had continued every time he had anything to show her. Now, she could spot anything he had done with ease.

"Then WHAT is his job?!"

"Why don't we go outside?" she finally answered and got up, followed by both Dumbledore and Voldie. Casually she stepped outside before started to run. When she had crossed half off the grounds she stopped and turned around. She saw Voldemort and Dumbledore come up to her while looking at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow at them before she nodded to the school.

"Up there."

"If he's in the school then why did you lead us out here?!" Voldemort hissed at her angrily and she raised another eyebrow.

"Don't say you haven't seen the snow castle on the roof? It's huge!" she exclaimed and pointed. Both of the old wizards followed her finger and stared open mouthed at the creation. Harry's snow castle was big now after long nights off work (and unknown to him, magic) and it was beautiful.

"Where did that come from?" Dumbledore asked in awe.

"Hard work of course, have fun." and with that she walked back into the castle. She had to set up the working station after all.

--

Kelly sat at dinner and talked to Draco Malfoy as she ate. She hadn't seen Memphis all day and apparently Voldie had been out all day, trying to get into the castle. The students even had made a habit off going out between classes to watch Voldemort attacking the castle, threatening the castle and who knows what else. A few had even taken their dinner out to eat as they watched. It sure was fun to see the most powerful and talented Dark Lord lose it to a pile of snow. That and they who were going home for christmas would be leaving after diner. They were interrupted when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello, Kelly speaking." she said happily as she answered.

"Hello my darling girl. Care to give your dad a few seconds of your time?" her dad's soft voice said and a wide smile broke out over her face.

"Dad! Hey, how is everything? Does Alice take good care of you?" she asked and sent a thought to the woman who was her dad's secretary. Since her father was in a wheel chair for a couple off years back Alice also helped out with what she could and Maya, their cleaner and cook was a Godsend.

"Oh yes of course, both she and Maya missed you. Alice can't wait to meet your boy as you call him. How is our dear Harry?" her dad asked concerned. He had basically adopted Harry unofficially.

"I haven't seen him all day actually you know him and his little projects. I'll go and see if I can steal him away for you." she said and got up from her seat. She happily moved out of the hall and jumped down the giant stairs.

"Memphis! Dad's on the phone for you! Memphis, do you hear me?!" she called out as she came to the snow. Nothing seemed to happen behind the solid snow walls and Voldemort threw another curse that rebounded from an electric blue shield around the castle. Suddenly the snow at her feet rose into the air and shaped up to a staircase. As she took a few steps onto it, the staircase started to move upwards to the castle. Happy and knowing Harry would never let any harm come to her she looked out over the landscape and beheld the beauty off it.

--

Voldemort stared at the girl as she flew up to the snow pile and let out an annoyed growl. He had tried the whole day to get in and now she would do it on a few minutes. He glared at her as she entered and almost jumped in surprise when he heard her scream Potter's name in panic.

--

A/N: If you liked (which I hope you did) why don't you tell me so. ALl that's needed is to press that tiny botton down there...please?


	5. Christmas time

Took me a long time but here it is, another chapter just for you. I love you all for reading and even more if you review becouse that's what makes me write faster. Much love;D Lamila

___

Voldemort growled. It would have sounded funny to anyone since he looked like a snake and should have hissed, but that was not the matter here. He still stared at the snow castle even thought it had been 15 minutes since Kelly had screamed. Suddenly a gate formed at the side of the castle and a form created itself from the snow, and two figures slowly walked out on it. The form was then lowered quite quickly to the ground. Confused (and even thought he wouldn't admit it) and worried, he followed them down and landed on the form with them. Kelly had her arms around Potter, holding him up right and he had an unnatural bluish and greenish tone up at the neck and at different visible places. After a second of staring he realized it was bruises.

"What happened?" he asked and was about to move the boy's collar so he could take a better look when the girl growled and pushed his hand away. He looked up and when his eyes caught hers they flashed angrily like a lioness who's cub was in danger.

"Something you could have prevented if you had done your job right! Are you good for anything at all?!" she hissed and he slowly backed away, Kelly looked as dangerous as Bellatrix when she was in the mood. He didn't have time to answer as the form landed softly and Kelly helped Potter limp of and into the castle, it was a good thing most of the students had left about ten minutes ago. But to Voldemort's surprise she moved him into the great hall; with a deep breath he followed her.

---

Kelly worriedly helped her boy into the great hall where she knew Snape would be. The potions she had gotten Dobby to get had fixed him up so he could walk around (with help) but he was still bruised and the newly healed leg hurt to put weight on. Now she had to re-brew all her healing potions but first she had to get a numbing potion and anti-bruises from that old bat called Snape. As quickly as Harry could she moved him through the half empty hall and up through wards the grumpy professor.

"Snape! I need a numbing potion and an anti-bruising potion now!" she commanded and the dark headed man looked up. Before he could answer her; a few voices from behind her reached her ears.

"Ah they are _finally_ gone! Now maybe we could get some peace and quiet for a while!" a high pinched voice from a woman said and a pig like voice answered.

"Oh yes, and with him put into place again…" All thoughts of Memphis in her arms disappeared as she turned around and stared at the Dursley's.

"Kelly! Where did you go?" The youngest pig asked and moved through wards her.

"I'll kill you! Damn it, I'll kill you with my own hands! Who of you did it?! Which one of you monsters hurt him?!" She screamed at them and started to move over to them with closed first. Suddenly a strong arm caught her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. That however didn't stop her from screaming and trying to get away to hurt those who had hurt her boy. She had to hurt them! He was so fragile and breakable as it was but now when he was pregnant… Oh God, the baby!

"You could have killed the baby, you monsters! Let me go, I wanna kill them!! I wanna hear them scream in pain as I rip their guts out! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed at everything and all she could see was the white and scared faces of the Dursley's.

---

Voldemort had caught the boy as Kelly had let him go and stared as she advanced against the Muggles. He never noticed the small sign the boy made to a muscular boy who got up and held her back as she screamed at them. Snape moved forwards to take a look at Potter while he listened with half an ear at the girl.

"She is right My Lord, He needs a few potions which I can get for him," his death eater said and bowed his head.

"Get them and come to our rooms" he said and moved to Potter lay more comfortably in his arms before he started to walk out off the hall. At the way he stopped at Kelly's side.

"Kelly, your boy needs you. It's time to calm down now girl." he said calmly and saw in the corner of his eye how Potter reached out and with his fingertips touched her cheek. When he did she calmed down like she had been stunned and turned back to him.

"Yes, I know. No maiming at school grounds or around the ministry of magic I know Memphis." she said and straightened herself out. He looked at how her face gained strength and gave Potter a soft look.

"Let's go and get you patched up again shall we?" she whispered and he took that as a sign to leave. Was it usual to be this light even after his summer? It was like he was carrying a bag of feathers. After a few minutes he entered their rooms and Kelly opened the door to Potter's bedroom.

After he had put him down he looked around and noticed the differences. The floor was covered in different books and magazines that looked to be about muggle cars. On a bookcase now stood a muggle machine that played music and around it was a small mountain of thin, plastic folders. There were also a lot of other different things that he didn't know what it was but he ignored it for now. Kelly sat on the bed next to Potter, talking lightly to him as she stroked his hair. How had she come to be Kelly to him when Potter was still only Potter? Was it because of that talk they had the other night? Was it because she seemed to be a little insane like him? Or was it because she showed him a new Potter? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Severus." he said loudly but it seemed like the teens hadn't even noticed it. Kelly still played with Potters hair and the boy smiled softly as he leaned into the touch. Severus walked in and moved over to the bad.

"Move girl, I'm going to give Potter the potions." he said and Voldemort watched how the teens turned to the professor. He got a sudden feeling this could be interesting.

"Give them to me." Kelly said and held out her hand for the potions. Severus however only stared at her before he gave her them. He watched amused how she opened the first one, the numbing potion, and smelled it.

"This contains Deadly nightshade?" She said suddenly and held it back to him.

"Yes, so?"

"Harry developed an allergic reaction to it about four years ago. Thanks to that instead of numbing the pain it gets worse. A foolish mistake from a potions master I must say." Kelly said and they both stared at her.

"Potter is not allergic to that potion Girl. That is a standard potion in the hospital wing where Potter practically lives." the dry answer came.

"Memphis! I told you to tell them! How much pain is needed for you to say anything?" Kelly asked Potter.

"It was nothing I wasn't able to handle Kelly."

"Shut up Mem," she snapped at the boy with a glare. Potter gave her a small smile before he closed his eyes.

"Fine," the boy muttered to himself and turned over to his side.

"Don't _do _that! Your ribs aren't fully healed yet! Silly boy." Kelly said and carefully turned him back.

"Kelly I can manage without that potion, just stop bitching about it, please? It gives me a headache."

"Of course it gives you a headache you just had a bloody concussion, damn it!" she said and gave him a look. Voldemort himself laid his head to the side. What the hell had happened to the boy?

"Well if that is the case then he can't have any numbing potion since I don't brew them with aconite, takes too long when it gives the same result as this one." Severus said and tried to stare Kelly down. A half smile that looked positively evil spread over Voldemort's face.

"Then why are you still here?! If I'd known you would be this pathetic I would have brewed my own stock ages ago! Go and make those potions now!"

"Don't order me around, Girl!"

Out of nowhere a kick hit his shin and Severus was too surprised to jump away. "Ouch!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Don't make me set Memphis' kids on you!" she threatened.

"Just go Severus and do those potions." He finally said and gave a bored look to his follower. Severus bowed before him.

"You sit right here then and I'll go and get some ice cream." Kelly said and threw him a look that requested that he kept Potter still in his bed. With that she turned and Severus followed her out.

"So, Potter, going to tell me why she threw that fit earlier?" he asked and got out from the seat he occupied. Potter had as soon as the door closed sat up and was about to get up.

"It was nothing really," the boy said.

"Oh no you don't." he said and grabbed his arm. No one really knew what happened but Potter fell backwards onto the bad and in his surprise Voldemort was pulled with and landed on top of him. They stared at the other for a few seconds in silence.

"Get off me!" Potter said and tried to push him off. But he felt strangely good lying there so he didn't move.

"Not before you tell me. Her temper tantrum and that panic attack you had the first morning are pointing in the direction to why I hate muggles." he answered and for a moment Potter stopped to move around to stare into his eyes.

"What? You can't be serious…"

"Believe me, I am. Why did she accuse them first and foremost Potter? There are plenty of Death eaters here who'd love to hurt you." he pushed and when Potter started to hit him in the chest and squirm he caught the petite boy's hands and held them above his head.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"I won't!"

"Please, I can't… just stop." the boy said quietly and it was the first time the boy begged him to do anything. It didn't feel as good as he had thought it would. Actually it was a bit sickening to know this proud boy could ask him this in that almost broken voice.

"Tell me Potter, did they hurt you?" He asked even surprising himself with the softness off his voice.

"Why do you care?!" Potter exclaimed angrily but Voldemort could see the tears in his eyes.

"Because you are mine! I'm the only one who's allowed to hurt you, to try and kill you and I'll be damned if I won't protect you too. Get used to it because you are mine whether you like it or not!" he said and he saw something inside those emerald green eyes snap.

"Please don't tell Dumbledore, Please! He thinks he gave me the perfect Christmas present by bringing them here. It would hurt him to know they used to lock me up in a cupboard…" his temper was rising with record speed.

"A cupboard?! I'll _Murder_ them!! How dare they lock a wizard child in a cupboard like that?!" he was about to get up and plan their murders when he noticed how the boy trembled and didn't wipe away the small tear that fell from his eye.

"Potter… Potter…" He got no reaction from the boy.

"Pot… Harry?" he asked again and this time Harry looked up at him.

"Promise you won't tell him or hurt them." the voice was steady and those emerald green eyes looked as hard as diamonds.

"No, they need to be punished for what they did…"

"Then let's make a deal. If it comes out or they do anything again you may have your way. Until then, keep the secret. Please…" Harry said and he after a few seconds nodded in agreement. When he did so the strength in Harry's eyes snapped and he relaxed.

"How long?" he asked and the boy under him looked away.

"You know that by telling you this I put an enormous trust in you right? Only Kelly and her father know." Harry said and he laid his head to his side.

"You more than anyone else should know how possessive I am over what's mine. I will protect you!" he answered. Suddenly the door banged open and Kelly appeared.

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting. I'll just leave the ice cream here, I'm sure you can find some use for it." she said and walked in, put the ice cream at the nightstand before she left again. They both stared at the door before Harry stared to giggle under him.

---

"That'll sure to give her inspiration." he murmured. Tom moved off him and got up from the bed.

"Doesn't it bother you that your friend saw that?" the older man asked without looking at him.

"Nah, not too much, it's just Kelly. But if it would freak anybody out it would be Seamus." he said happily and sat up. He had forgotten about his newly healed rib since Tom hadn't put any weight on it and when he sat up they ached. In his surprise he let out a pained groan. A second later Tom was in front off him, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Its noth…" but he lost his words when he saw Tom's face.

"What? What's the matter?" Tom asked almost worriedly.

"You got a nose…" Harry whispered in shock and slowly stretched out his hand to touch it. To their surprise his fingers touched a real human nose that sat perfectly between Tom's eyes.

"I got a _nose_?" Tom repeated disbelievingly and raised his hands to touch it himself. Harry almost giggled at the look on the dark lords' face.

"Why don't you go and show Kelly? I'm sure she'll love it." He suggested carefully and stretched after the ice cream. Tom stared at him for a moment.

"Only if you promise to stay exactly like this and not move an inch."

"Sure, I've got my ice cream after all," he said and took a bite of it. He watched with a smile how the dark lord left.

---

Kelly looked up from the note book she was writing in when the door opened and stared at Voldie's new nose.

"I knew he would be good but not _that_ good!" she said and watched how he gave her a strange look.

"Harry thought I should show you my new nose." the Dark Lord said proudly and walked over to her. She could feel her smile broaden.

"Suits you, what did you do?" she asked as she closed her note book. She could finish writing later after all.

"Nothing at all. I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for Harry's reaction."

"Oh, we're down to Harry now are we?" she asked teasingly. His eyes narrowed.

"It was not what you think."

"Of course not, it never is." she smiled and turned to snatch a lollipop from the table. He made a face.

"Isn't that a blood lollipop?" he asked her.

"Sure is, the tastiest thing I've ever eaten." she said happily around the lollipop and smiled at his almost disgusted look.

"Found your treasure yet?" she asked happily and studied his face. She had a goal for this trip since day one after all, since she had seen the look on Voldie's' face when she had kissed Memphis. She was going to get those two together even if it killed her.

"What treasure?! I… just forget it, I'm leaving," and she smiled as he stormed out from the rooms.

---

Things went back to normal after a few days. Only thing that seemed strange was that either Kelly or Voldemort was at his side at all times. It almost was as if they were on a schedule. If he was in the kitchens, his room, out in the snow or in a locked classroom in the entrance hall Kelly was with him. If he was in the corridors, library or sometimes even outside; Voldemort was sure to be seen within sight. He even surprised the castles inhabitants by walking with his arm around Harry's shoulders and talking. Harry casually walked inside the hall as he talked to Tom.

"So basically you are saying that if you had known Umbitch was a bitch you would have come here and splashed her guts over the walls? Why do I find that so hard to believe?" he said and threw the Dark Lord a criticizing look.

"I don't know you always were a little slow." the dry answer came and Harry pouched an elbow into the taller man's ribs.

"If I'm so slow then why did you never hit me with an Avada Kedavra? All I seem to remember is you missing me." he teased and when Tom tensed he gave a giggle and ran up to the table where he stopped behind Dumbledore's chair.

"I made him cranky," he said and hung over the shoulder of the nice old chair. The old man in the chair chuckled at him and turned around.

"Hello to you too Harry, where's Kelly? Still in your room?"

"Nah, she's probably hiding out in the garage if anything. Damned girl loves a good garage. So what's for dinner?" he asked when they heard screaming from the entrance hall.

"NO! You stay away from me you PIG! I don't want anything to do with you, you got that?! Stay away!" Kelly's voice screamed and soon she stormed inside. Behind her Dudley was seen.

---

Dudley watched how his Kelly threw her arms around Potter after screaming at him. How dare that boy do something to his girl! Kelly was his and nobody seemed to want to break the spell Potter had on her. He stomped his foot and started to make his way towards the kitchens. A few days ago a guy all dressed in black had showed up and showed him the way to the kitchens. Then he had stayed and they had both talked about all the wrongs Potter had done them. The black figure had left after promising to find a way for revenge. Revenge on Potter and too hurt him so Kelly would be his again. To his surprise, when he entered the kitchens the black figure sitting on the table.

"Hello Dudley, How are you?"

"Potter is even worse than before. Have you come up with anything?" the fat boy asked as he moved into the room.

"Do you know that he is protected by the two most powerful wizards in the whole world? It would be impossible to get to him with them both close by." the figure said thoughtfully and the hood over his face seemed even darker than before.

"Who? Are you suggesting we lure them away or something?"

"The old man and the snake man, I do believe you know who I mean?"

"They are both the most powerful in the world?"

"Yes and they both protect Potter, to their death if I'm not mistaken. The only way for us to get a move would be to lock their powers away. Then they would be powerless and at our mercy." the figure said and Dudley sat down with a plate of cookies in front of him.

"How would we do that?" he said around his full mouth.

"Take your parents here someday; I have a plan that could give you and your family anything you could dream off."

---

Voldemort stared at the door again. Potter and Kelly had gone into it again after dinner and wouldn't be seen until breakfast next morning. Sometime during the night they would slip into Harry's room and go to sleep and then they would appear for breakfast. After they, they would go inside the room, stay until lunch when they would come out. Then they would be covered in paint or oil or have metal tools sticking up out of their pockets. He hadn't been able to get in and apparently neither had Dumbledore. After a few moments he was about to leave when a roaring sound came from inside.

"It's alive! It's alive!" come the happy screams from the two and he threw the door a strange look. When nothing else was said he turned and left. Some things were better left unknown after all.

---

Voldemort turned when something soft and uncomfortable pressed against him. It was too early for waking up. When the soft thing followed him he turned again. Suddenly he felt bony fingers caress his chest and rub one of his nipples. Then something wet took one of them and sucked as one of the hands went lower stopping at his hipbone. He opened his eyes and when they had adjusted to the dark he saw Bellatrix hovering over him, sucking at his nipple.

"Bella." he said as a warning but she must have misunderstood. She looked up at him, lust in her eyes as her hand went lower. She let go of his nipple with his mouth and moaned out:

"My lord…"

He grabbed her hand before she could grab him.

"Get of me Bella." he whispered lowly, disgusted by her actions and nudity.

"But… my lord…" she stuttered instead of getting off him.

"No. You are lucky I'm too tired to punish you. Now GET OUT!!" he said loudly and pushed her out off the bed. She fell to stone floor and he transfigured a pair of pajama pants from a thread he found and pulled them on.

"I exist to please my lord." she shouted out in a high pinched voice. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of his room. After he had dragged her through the drawing room he threw her out in the corridor.

"Now you'll tell me how you got inside!" he commanded.

"I… I copied the sound of the password my lord." she stuttered in fright. He growled and threw the door shut in her face. When he turned he was Harry standing in the doorway to his room, leaning against the door.

"Rough night?" the boy asked him with an evil smile that looked oddly suiting on him.

"Something like that, Where's Kelly?"

"Sleeping. So I noticed you didn't punish her, why?" the boy asked and moved against him. Voldemort laid his head to the side.

"Well it does affect you; I wouldn't want my heir to die by my own hands now would I?" he asked the boy who got a strange look inside his eyes.

"So I am correct in guessing that you didn't sleep with her?"

"Why?"

"Well I could always use a good laugh… and I don't like that woman. We kind a have a little personal war going on." the boy explained and that evil glint sparkled. A sudden arousal hit him as he saw it. Carefully he maneuvered a little so the light erection wasn't visible.

"Well no I did not sleep with her, I have taste after all." he answered.

"Why thank you then… You maybe should stay close by tomorrow. In case she sees it fit to torture me for my cheek." Harry said before he turned and walked into his room. Voldemort caught himself following the boy's behind and the slight swinging of his hips.

"I must be going crazy."

---

Harry walked up to the table were everyone was sitting. He had just passed Draco (and annoyed him by ruffling his hair) when Bellatrix pushed her foot out in front of him. He didn't have the time to jump over it so he fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going parasite." she hissed and her eyes shined with hate.

"Like you watched where you were going last night, naked, into Tom's room?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"You shut up!!" the woman screamed as she went red as a tomato.

"You must be bad Trixie! He wouldn't even throw ME out naked." he pushed and slowly got up from the floor. He could feel Voldemort's magic slowly reach out and lay down around him in a protective manner. Happily he backed away so he could take his place at the table. He could see how everyone tried not to look at him. But they did look at Bellatrix and Tom.

He had barely taken a bite of his chocolate cake when Bellatrix screamed out a spell that shot over his head. By shear instinct he fell to the floor and in a terrifying moment he could hear the giant window behind him break. Harry ducked to the floor and closed his eyes and waited for the glass to cut into his flesh. To his surprise however was the pained groan centimeters from his face. He opened his eyes and found them in front of a pair of blood red ones.

"Tom!" he exclaimed in shock and crawled back so he could look around. What he saw was a few deep cuts in the Dark Lord's back along with a few pieces of glass standing out off him. The deep red blood flew out from the wounds like a small river. He saw Lucius run up behind the older man to look at his wounds.

"Why won't they close? It's not working!" the blonde exclaimed with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Move…" Harry whispered to the blonde without taking his eyes from the blood red ones in front of him. The blonde however didn't and Harry could feel the magic inside him built up.

"I said; MOVE!" he hissed and not the blonde heard him since he sounded to much alike Voldemort for comfort.

"Potter I'm…" But Harry's magic cut him of by throwing him aside. Carefully Harry crawled out from under the protective wizards arms and moved to behind him.

"Dobby!" he called out softly as he traced the wounds lightly. With a bang the elf appeared.

"Yes great Mr. Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby be doing for you?" the elf asked eagerly.

"Go to the chamber of secrets and get me my tools, hurry!" he told the elf as he stretched up and took a table knife. Slowly and carefully not to cut the dark lord he started to cut the robe off of him.

"Hench girl! Go and get the strongest soda you can find, now!" he called out to the small Ravenclaw girl who jumped up and ran out of the hall faster than thought possible. He moved the destroyed robes out of the way and looked over all the wounds and glass.

"_Stop it!" _Voldemort hissed at him and he noticed how the parseltongue was a bit weak.

"_Nothing I haven't seen before._" was all he said as Dobby came back with a plastic box. He was so up in his work as he unpacked that he didn't see how the Dursley's threw him death glares or closed firsts.

"My lord… I didn't mean too… Please forgive me my lord" Bellatrix cried as she crawled up them, trying to touch his Tom.

"If you wanna do any good go and get me hot water and a cloth so I can wash the wounds otherwise go away." he said and in his voice was a clear warning. Before she could answer he took the tweezers and started to pick small pieces of glass from one wound. Tom hissed but didn't say anything.

"Sit still or I'll never be done." Harry patiently told the older man as Hench girl ran back in with bottles in her arms.

"Here Sir" she said and handed him the bottles.

"Good. Get me that water Trixie is holding." he said without looking up from his work.

"Going to celebrate my demise?" Tom asked as he saw the whisky bottles.

"You're not going die you bastard, I won't let you. This is for you, the finest I had in stock too." he explained as he started to clean the wound now free of glass. The dark lord hissed before he took a swing from the bottle that was handed to him. Then Harry picked up a tool he had become quite familiar with over the years.

"Since I don't have any anesthesia this may sting a bit." he warned before he with great care started to sew the cut together. Tom gave a startled sound before he took another swing at the bottle.

"_Why?" _the dark lord hissed to him as he finished up the first cut.

"_If I'm yours then you bloody well are mine too." _Harry hissed back as he started to pick small glass pieces from around a huge piece. It was slow going but after 10 minutes he had done about one third of the wounds.

"You all should go now." Harry said suddenly and most of those who were still there stared at him in surprise.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Potter." Fudge said and gave him a glare.

"Suit yourself then but he's about to get drunk and I'm sure you can guess what kind of drunk he is." he said with shrugged shoulders and a small smile on his lips as half of them ran away from the hall to seek cover.

"Then Harry you must know why we can't leave you here. Go to your room and Madame Pomfrey will finish this for you. You have done well." Dumbledore said slowly, as if not to irritate him.

"Like I'll let her do it! And he would never hurt me while I carry his child." he shot back and glared at the old man. He wasn't going to let his Tom into her hands. Dumbledore left with a bowed head and they were alone again.

"Where's Kelly?" Tom asked after a few minutes with only one wound left.

"Christmas shopping in London." he answered somewhat tiredly.

"She's strange…"

"Hmm…"

"Said… said I should have a t… a treasure…" Harry smiled a bit as the voice of the most feared wizard in history was drunken and tired from blood loss.

"But that strange… I've never had any…. anything… Where would I get a treasure from…?" Harry felt a pang of sorrow for the man before him. Their upbringing was so alike.

"Maybe the baby will be your treasure." he said as he finished the last stitch.

"hmm…"

"Could you try and stretch your arms out for me, it could hurt but I'll have to bandage you." he said and picked up a few of the bandages inside the box. Harry smiled when the Dark Lord did as he asked without hesitation. He bandaged around the chest and then he was finished.

"Dumbledore thought you would hurt me you know." Harry said before he knew that he did.

"Dumbledore's stupid…"

"He is known for being a genius."

"So am I, but I'm not stupid…"

---

Harry was almost dead on his feet as he walked into breakfast next morning. Tom had tried time after time that night to crawl into his bed in his drunken state. When he had kicked him out for the eight time he fell asleep; and when he woke up he was alone in the bed but it was too warm to only have been him in it. When he had left their rooms he had heard the shower run and a damp thud that sounded strangely alike someone was slamming their head against the wall.

"Good morning everyone." he said as he sat down.

"Good morning Harry." Everyone said and Dumbledore leaned over the table (everyone was sitting at the same table as it was the Christmas holidays after all) to look closer at his face.

"You look tired Harry, did anything happen last night after you threw us out?" the old man asked.

"Nah... or he almost killed some of the Aurors Fudge here sent after us but I talked him out of it... he's drinking me out of business." Harry said and took a snip of the strong coffee Hench girl handed him and leaned back in the chair again. It was a small wonder he could walk straight that's how tired he was. And tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Hopefully it would be a quiet thing. Draco Malfoy who sat at his side nudged his side and gave him an odd glance.

"What?" he asked after a few minutes of weird looks. Draco then looked over his shoulder and annoyed, he followed the look. There was a mountain of presents on the floor and all of it was wrapped up in cheerful colors and ribbons.

"Don't say that…" Harry asked slowly.

"They are." Draco confirmed.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Am not and it's not like it's all that much." he threw the blonde a small glare and said playfully.

"Spoiled brat."

"Annoying celebrity."

"Blonde."

"Teen mother!"

The last comment quieted the whole table who turned to stare at the Malfoy heir in shock.

"That would be my fault, Mr. Malfoy and because I saw him worthy. Are you questioning my judgment?" an ice cold voice asked from behind him and a long slender hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of Tom who stared down at the blonde with an angry look inside his eyes. Harry could feel something inside him melt at the gesture it made, to be truly protected by the Dark Lord.

"N..no, never my lord…" Draco stuttered helplessly.

"Tom… did you grow hair since I threw you out off my bed?" He asked instead and laid his head to the side again. The surprised look that crossed Tom's face told him that he hadn't even noticed. With a small smile on his face he got up and caught a few stands of the older man's hair between his fingers.

"Mom, how many are there?" Dudley's voice suddenly asked from the door. Both Harry and Tom looked over to the fat family in the doors.

---

Instinctively Voldemort moved slightly in front of Harry when he heard the voice of the fat brat and narrowed is eyes. He saw how the blonde boy stared at the ridiculous mountain of presents that was in the middle of the hall.

"I… I don't know… I didn't get them." the horse woman stuttered and a wicked smirk came over his face.

"Harry, precious, why don't you start opening your gifts? It would be rude not to." he said down to the boy and threw his arm around his shoulders. Harry looked up at him with a strange expression.

"What?! Are you saying these are for HIM?! NO they can't be!! Dad! DO SOMETHING!!" the boy screamed at everyone and he could feel how Harry slightly moved backwards. Then, suddenly he looked up and smiled brightly.

"You are so right, Thanks Voldie." the small boy exclaimed and suddenly kissed his cheek before he swung around and walked over to the presents. He himself just stared after the boy.

"My lord… Why did you call that horrible low filth your precious?!…" Bellatrix exclaimed and she truly looked horrific in her skimpy black dress and unkempt hair.

"Did you save me yesterday Bella? Do you carry my son? No only him, and that is what makes him Precious! Your stupidity is becoming tiresome to me Bella!" he snapped at her and sat down.

"Yes, you almost killed him yesterday with you stupidity Trixie." Harry said suddenly and carefully started to play with his hair. It felt almost unbelievingly good to have it moved into a long plait also so it wouldn't be in the way.

"I did no such thing Potter!"

"Are you saying it was an accident? God how can you say you love him and the and almost kill him? I mean I had understood that it was a plot to kill me that went wrong but…" Then the boy was sat down on his arm rest and leaned against him before he slipped into his lap. Was it only him or was he acting weird? Nope, everyone was staring at him like he was possessed.

"My lord wasn't supposed to jump in front of him! That wasn't the plan!" the woman screamed as she saw how Harry pressed his lips against his neck in small kisses. The Dark Lord's red eyes narrowed at her.

"What plan Bella?!" he hissed dangerously and he could see how it made her shiver in delight and fright at the same time.

"A young man came to me, he told me my lord that Potter had a spell on you. If he died you would go back to normal again! You would be my beloved Dark Lord!!" his rage was unbelievable as her words flew over him. Then Harry moved in his lap again and was suddenly the more darker Harry he had come to know the last days and not that weird person he had been a moment ago.

"Well I see… Bet, you owe me 20 galleons." the boy said and held out his hand against a small 1st year boy with sandy colored hair.

"How was I supposed to know you could seduce him at the same time as you tricked Lestrange… and that killer thing really came out of the blue!" the boy exclaimed as he grumpily started to count up the money.

"Bet, you really are stupid if you bet against a death threat on Mr. Mem. He's always under mortal threats." said a 7th year girl who was nicely shaped and wore a little skirt that barely hid her arse.

"But Tease! Death threat Number 1 isn't a threat anymore! How was I suppose to know someone else would pop up and try to off him?" the small first year said and handed over the money.

"I'm just special that way… Do you mind if I stay here Tom? You're kind a comfy." the boy said and curled up again in his lap as he nibbled on a cupcake that crazy elf had given him.

"Who were all the presents from?" he asked and snatched a cupcake from the boy as he leaned back. It was oddly comforting to have Harry curled up in his lap.

"The world decided that I needed to be cheered up after having to carry your brat around, some of it looks pretty funny." Harry answered.

"How so?"

"Well for one I got some garlic, holy water and a stake." the younger man let out with a giggle.

"Don't even think about it."

"So I can't try it out on Snape?"

"Did I miss something?" came the voice of Kelly from the doors as she stood there with about 17 bags around her feet.

"And I thought we were supposed to open presents tomorrow?" Both he and Harry burst out laughing.

---

It was Christmas morning and everyone sat together in the Great Hall around a big tree. In honor of the day Kelly had on a nice red dress in silk that went to her knees and with that a big fluffy black petticoat in lace, she even had her hair down and framed her eyes whit make up. This Christmas it was decided everyone should open their presents together since it wasn't only students but other "employees" there too.

Kelly lay happily on her stomach on the floor and talked to the girl in 7th year named Sam as Memphis lay relaxed on the sofa with his head in the Dark Lord's lap. They had yesterday cut the hair shorter so it only fell softly around his face and not down his back. Dumbledore sat and discussed things with the Minister (bumbling idiot that he was) and that Auror Tonks sat next to her and Sam and tried to decide it her hair should be green or red for the day. Finally it was some twist on the "Cruella De Vil" look and she had half red, half green.

"Shall we start opening the presents then?" Dumbledore finally said and she squealed happily.

"Kelly, stop squealing and open your gift instead." Memphis said from behind her and handed her a velvet box. Casually she opened the bow and picked up the emerald necklace inside. There was a collective gasp around the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucius Malfoy asked and leaned forward in his chair. She laid her head to the side and stared at the older man.

"Memphis did you go over the top again?"

"Over the top?! That is the most expensive jewelry in the world!" Fudge half screamed and reached out to snatch if from her hand. Suddenly the heavy stone landed around her neck as Memphis had snatched it before the Minister could and was putting it in place on her.

"Aha, perfect match." her boy smiled at her with that smile she loved. Before he could pull away she threw her arms around him and started to kiss him in thanks. Breathily she caught sight of the Dursley's over the sofa and their disbelieving looks but she fought down the repulse and disgust they made her feel. If Memphis caught on her feelings in the middle of a kiss he would think it was because of him. She would not be the one to shoot his confidence into the ground. As she broke away she smiled brightly and whispered;

"I love it Harry, Thank you."

"Only the best for my girl." he said back as he fell back onto his back and closed his eyes as his head lay in Toms lap.

And a slight smile covered her face as she saw Tom play softly with her boy's hair as they hissed softly to the other.

---

Harry smiled before he jumped up and got his second present and threw it to Tom. Then just to be a safe he picked up his present for Dumbledore and sat at the old man's arm rest as he gave it to him.

"Why thank you Harry, you shouldn't have." the older man said as he started top pull of the hot pink paper. Everyone looked up from their unwrapping when Tom suddenly jumped up from his sofa and stared walking back and forth as he hissed angrily. Many turned to him for a translation.

"He's just throwing a temper tantrum." he said with a crooked smile as the Dark Lord turned his eyes at him.

"Now that's rude Tom." he told the Dark Lord who hissed again before he sat down.

"What did you do Harry?" asked Dumbledore and gave him a somewhat strict look. With a smile he turned to Tom who held up a black leather journal. That made Harry, Dumbledore and Kelly laugh uncontrolled for five minutes as Tom sulked.

---

Albus hugged Harry his thanks for the big box of muggle candy he had gotten and smiled as the boy walked back to Tom's side and threw his arms around his neck and sat down in his lap since the older man still sulked. The contact immediately removed the grumpy look on his face and he gave a hiss to the boy who giggled. That's when a flock of owls came flying into the hall and landed in front of a selected group of people.

---

Harry narrowed his eyes and crawled off of Tom's lap to get his owl. When he had gotten the package he opened it and could feel all the blood leave his face. There in his hands was a calendar for next year. A calendar with pictures of him. Pictures of him not completely dressed. In shock he opened it and flipped the pages. There was up to ten pictures per month and they were taken at different times. Home at Kelly's; him just out from the shower in a towel. Him laying under a red sport car all dirty and sweaty. Him playing Quidditch. Him sleeping. Him cooking. At the last page he saw both Kelly's name and the name of Colin Creevy.

"Kelly Shannon Mikels, I'll KILL YOU!!" he screamed out and then started to chase her around as she ran laughing away from him. How could she do this to him?

"What? I had all those delicious pictures and Colin had all those delicious pictures. What were we to do?" She called back as she tripped in her high heals. He then caught up with her and caught her before she fell.

"Stupid girl! Don't fall down and hurt yourself." he growled slightly at her as he held her close. She looked into his eyes and smiled like only she did.

"Dance with me?" she asked happily and he gave a court nod before the music started and they started to quick step around the hall.

---

Voldemort stared at the calendar he had gotten and he could feel how a "problem" was building up. Casually he crossed his legs and was happy he wore robes. When he looked up he saw that the Malfoy heir had a situation alike so he sneered at the brat before he said;

"I would suggest you think about your Aunt and Dumbledore to get rid off that…" he told the young man who blushed brightly. No one but him would touch Harry James Potter… well, Kelly was an exception. Damn he wasn't used to having exceptions.

"Oh Dear…" he could hear Dumbledore mutter to himself as the old man flipped the pages in the calendar.

"What is it old man?"

"I didn't know Harry was so cute when he slept."

"I'm NOT cute!!" came the call from the other side of the hall and the old man chuckled.

"Of course not my dear boy…"

"Hey! He's my boy!" Kelly shouted at them as they whirled past them before they stopped.

"You never told us why you call him that." the old man pointed out and Voldemort couldn't help but to silently agree.

"Well the first day that we meet after school we watched the movie 'Gone in 60 seconds' and I guess the name stuck." Kelly explained with a shrugged shoulder. Harry casually fell into the sofa again and picked up a package in some silly frilly icky green paper.

"From you Professor?" the young man asked with a raised eye brown and when the old man nodded he started to open it. Voldemort's curiosity got the better of him for once and he peeked inside. There lay a key ring with three keys. Harry's eyebrows had narrowed in confusion and Voldemort had to agree with that. Why would the old man get him keys?

"Those keys Harry is to the apartment I have gotten you in London. It's in a nice old Victorian house and it's a perfect place to raise a child." both he and the old man could see the tears gather up in those wonderful emerald eyes and the sorrow. Why would that make him sad? It's not like he would be alive to se the child grow anyway… oh right. Did Harry know he thought about killing him after the birth? No, there was no way the boy could… but he knew and always ruined most of his plans somehow. Damn!

"Thank you Grandpa." Harry then said and gave the old man a hug. Voldemort looked away before he picked up a package and held it out to the boy who gave him an odd look.

"What? Can't I be nice and give you a present?"

"Technically? No, you're evil but I'll take the present anyway." Harry said and carefully he placed the box in the teens lap. He saw with a small smile how Harry carefully opened the lid and gasped.

"_Hello Beautiful." _Harry hissed at the snake and Voldemort felt a chill go down his spine at the sound.

---

Harry looked down at the black mamba in the box and hissed to it in a calming voice so it wouldn't kill him.

"_Hello Beautiful."_

"_You are a speaker! Why am I in this box Speaker?" _The snake hissed angrily but calmed down a bit from it's attacking stance.

"_I think you were intended to be my protector Beautiful. Would you do that for me or would you like to be set free?"_ Harry asked the snake who now laid calmly on the floor of the box and thought about his words.

"_It is honor full to protect a Speaker… and I am a good protector… I will protect you Master until my dying day."_ the snake hissed and looked up at him. Harry smiled brightly and held down his arm so the black mamba could move up and lay around his shoulders.

"_You smell nice Master… are you carrying a small one?"_

"_Yes I am and I think that's why him over there wants me protected."_ The snake looked over at Tom and made something that looked like a nod.

"_Yes, he feels strongly about Master. I will keep you safe."_

"_Thank you, will you allow my friend here to pet you? I can promise you she means no ill will to me, you or the baby."_

"_If my Master wishes it."_ the black mamba said and it laid its head down on his shoulder to observe everyone. Harry looked up and around as well and saw how many stared at his new pet in fear. Everyone except Tom (of course), Dumbledore (he looked curious for some strange reason) and Kelly (even thought she looked a bit worried that he one of the deadliest snakes in the world around his neck)

"Wanna touch him Kelly? He promises to be nice." he promised with a smile. She looked up at him before she moved over and slowly ran her fingers over the snake's spine. The snake shivered in delight under her touch.

"What are you going to name him then?" Dumbledore asked happily from his chair.

"_Do you have a name Beautiful?"_ he asked the snake who answered no.

"_Hmm what do you think of Lionel then? Or perhaps Sauron?_"

"_Sauron? Sounds like the name of a mad man. Lionel will due Master."_ Lionel said and Harry giggled. Tom gave him a misunderstood look.

"His name is Lionel since Sauron sounds like the name of a mad man." Harry got out and then a lot of the students laughed.

"What is so funny?" asked Fudge in panic. Apparently he had a fear of snakes.

"Sauron is the bad guy in a famous book series about the Hobbit Frodo and the one ring."

"And what is that? Porn?" asked Draco and both Harry and Kelly started to laugh hysterically while everyone else stared at the young Malfoy who blushed.

"No, Fantasy." Kelly giggled out from where she lay on the floor. When some people before had thought happy thoughts about Harry in the calendar they now thought happy thoughts about Kelly. When she had fallen to the flood in her giggles her legs had been left on the sofa and her dress and petticoat had fallen down, showing a lot of her nice long well shaped legs and the fishnet stockings and the straps that held them up. Also when she lay there her breasts had moved up a bit so they lay nicely even through the nipples still were behind the dress. She lay with her right hand on her flat belly and the other next to her ear. She truly looked stunning and sexy. The funny thing was that she didn't even seem to notice that she was drop dead gorgeous and flirty at the moment since she stayed there and looked up at Harry again. That was when the doors opened and a goblin walked inside. Harry felt his face pull into a smile as he calmly got up and moved over to the goblin.

"Griphook! How are you? No problem with the finances I hope?" he asked as he gave the goblin a hug.

"Mr. Memphis. I'm fine thank you and so are your finances. Of course they dropped a bit when you let Miss Mikels lose in London…"

"I would have been worried if they hadn't. Do you have the papers?" he asked. Happily.

"Of course. Here's your mail list, the legal papers you requested and the secret book. Hope you have a nice Christmas Mr. Memphis." the goblin said and gave him the things.

"Aha and you too. Here's your payment." Harry handed him a glass stone wrapped in silk. The goblin had a cruel and greedy smile on his face.

"Always such a _pleasure, _doing business with you Sir. Hope you will keep on being our Number 1 client Sir, Good night." and with those words the goblin left and Harry walked back to the others.

"What was that?" asked Lucius curiously.

"What? Oh that, I have had to deal with them so much that they have started to like me. You didn't honestly think they were on your side did you?" he asked as he dumped the stack of papers on Kelly.

"Ouch!"

"That's your other Christmas present so stop glaring." Harry said before he sank down next to Tom again. A small smile was over his face as he saw Kelly read it through, scribble her name at the end and put on a gold ring on her right pointing finger.

"Your looking at Kelly Shannon Potter-Mikels!" she then said happily and looked at the family chest ring on her hand. The other stared at him and her in shock.

"Welcome to the family Sis. Now if I die you can pester Voldie legally!" he smiled and giggled again at the look on the Dark Lords face.

"By the way, thank you for Lionel." he said and gave the older man a small kiss in his cheek before he gave him another present.

---

Voldemort looked at the box suspiciously. _"You didn't think that Journal was your only present right? Come on, Open it silly!" _Harry said and gave him a happy look. Under those eyes he couldn't do anything other and opened it as he wondered what this feeling was that made him to these things. When he had opened the bow he stared at the thing inside. There lay another book but this one was in parseltongue.

"The Magical Magic by Salazar Slytherin," he whispered in shock as he lifted the book. He had thought he'd never get to see it. Every copy was supposed to have been destroyed.

"He likes it." He faintly heard Harry say at his side but he couldn't bother to correct him and say he loved it. How had that little brat known? Not even Lucius knew that he wanted this and Lucius was famous among the Death Eaters to always find a good present to him. Not that he usually liked presents… He was so obsessed with his thought that he didn't even notice how Harry laid down with his head on his lap again. But what did bring him back was the gasp of pain that escaped the young man's lips.

"What is it?" he asked and looked down at the boy. He was yet again shocked by how beautiful he looked where he lay, looking up at him with those big emerald eyes.

"Your journal decided on revenge for the last one and cut into my back" the boy said and pulled the black book from under him. A few of the others laughed.

---

The Dursley's smiled happily when the cloaked man handed them the poison.

"This is how it works. You put this in Dumbledore's and Voldemort's drinks at lunch. Then the poison will spread inside them and when the clock strikes six you'll have their powers instead of them. Only one of you will be able to access their powers and that one will have to kill a blood relative in cold blood to keep the powers forever. No question on who the relative to kill is right?" the cloaked man said and they could see a cruel smile over his face.

"But what do we do about the others?" Vernon asked. He couldn't wait to get a hold on those powers and crush the little freak.

"Well, my suggestion would be to get them when they least suspect it. Maybe at dinner and then lock them up at a cage or bind them. Make everyone watch as you kill the little freak and his abnormality."

"Kelly said something strange the other day… about a baby." Dudley suddenly said and the cloaked man frowned.

"Don't you know? Potter is pregnant with the Dark Lord's child. As he wasn't freakish enough… no one knows if that thing even will be a baby. It probably is a devil spawn since its father is a monster and its mother a freak." the man said and all the Dursley's faces were written with shock.

"He's pregnant? Ish!" called Petunia out in disgust.

"And Kelly still is with him?" Dudley asked.

"Potter has a spell on her. Once he's dead the spell will break and she'll do anything to gain your forgiveness Dudley. Anything!" The cloaked man said and Dudley was pleased. It was not her fault and he had many ideas how she would gain his forgiveness again.

---

It was at the beginning of January when Voldemort walked into the bathroom and found the bathtub full with water and both Harry and Kelly inside. They were both covered in oil and bubbled and it looked quite cute when they looked up from their conversation in surprise. This was probably the 10th time he had found them looking like they were more then the brother sister relationship they (apparently) had. They still kissed (strangely enough) but he ignored it. Casually he nodded to them and closed the door after himself as he went back into the common room they had.

Annoyed and tired he threw himself onto the couch and landed on the journal Harry had given him at Christmas. Bored to hell and back he opened it and picked up the pencils that lay on the table. Apparently they had designed a car and the sketch still laid out on the coffee table. With a sight he started to let the pencil move around as he thought about Harry and how their lives had been twisted around the others over the years.

He wondered how life would be when the boy was dead. After the birth he would be totally exhausted and an easy opponent to get rid of. He had a strange dread filling him as he thought about it. Life would probably be very boring. No one to crash his plans; no one to suddenly turn the tables around and do the unexpected. That and Kelly would be out after his head to. It was a scary thought since she probably could carry it out. God when had everything become so complicated? It was not this complicated before Halloween 1981 that's for sure. He moved a bit and heard the noise as if he sat on something. Voldemort narrowed his eyes before he raised his hips and pulled the paper out from under him. Curious he started to read.

**Harry "Memphis" Potter's dream man**

1. He must be handsome (One has to be turned on to have sex, right? Oh sweet irony)

**2. **He must be smart/Street smart (talking is a good quality)

**3. **Protective and powerful (He may be a hero but he needs one to).

**4. **Charming (That boy's a romantic if I ever saw one).

**5. **Must show he like him at all times (Damned Dursley's!)

**6. **Funny and relaxing (otherwise one could date a door handle).

**Created by Kelly**

He stared at the list wide eyed until he heard them move in the bathroom. Quickly he laid the list between some blank pages in his journal and went back to his sketches. Not a minute laterthey came out. Harry had only a couple of jeans as he walked over to his room but Kelly (who was only in a couple of jeans that barely hung onto her arse, a couple of panties and a matching bra) moved over and hung over the side.

"Oh, nice drawing! I didn't know you could do that!" she exclaimed and Harry poked his head out from his room.

"What did he do then?"

"It's you! I never knew you were that hot looking fighting!… or well I did but," she gave a crooked smile and snatched the sketch from him. He had barely known what he was doing and he had been as surprised as her to see Harry, eyes narrowed and clothes ripped as he stood straight and focused. He had unknown to others seen the duels at the Ministry last year and just now shown himself until the end. He had watched how Harry fought. Hypnotizing really. Anyway, now he growled at the girl.

"Give that back Miss Mikels or you'll get hurt."

She poked her head out from her and Harry's room and studied him before she walked over to him, closing the door behind her.

"I see things Voldemort. I see that Harry means much to you. I think he is your treasure since that's all you think about since _that_ night all those years ago! Can't you see it? I will have to go back within a few days and when I'm gone I want you to protect him Voldemort. I want him to be happy!" she said and moved up to him so Harry wouldn't hear.

"What are you…"

"Don't tell me you don't! I have seen it in you! It's always when you help him you get your old self back. The nose and the hair! Please Lord Voldemort, just this once, for me, come clean and tell me how you feel about Harry James Potter." she begged and looked up into his eyes. He couldn't look away. How was it that this muggle girl had this power over him? But then he felt like the memories over these last weeks flew over him. Harry laughing as he tried to get him to make a snow man with him. Harry trying to understand what he had told him about a potion. Harry leaning against him when they walked because of the cold. Harry smiling happily at him that Christmas while he lay relaxed. How his heart had melted when Harry smiled. How his mood brightened just by a simple touch. How he simply had to think about him all the time or he would go crazy. How the boy had pulled him out of him insanity.

"You see it to now don't you? He needs you just as much as you need him. Please Tom, all you have to do is to be nice and show him love. That's all you have to do." Kelly begged in front of him for the first time in a long time Lord Voldemort was speechless. Suddenly Harry poked his head out from his room.

"What are you two up to?" he asked and gave them both a calculating glance.

"I have to go." was all he got out before he fled the room.

---

Albus looked up when Voldemort ran inside his office and fell down to the floor.

"Tom?" he asked worriedly and moved over to his old student. When he got there he saw how the man had covered his face with his hands and how tears ran down his face.

"Tom what happened?" he asked in shock. The boy looked up at him and gave a worn smile.

"I… I can … I can love" he stuttered out as if the words were new to him. Albus felt his own eyes widen before he smiled brightly.

"I did say Harry was magical, did I not?"

Finally... so was it good, bad, horrible or fantastic? I know, why don't you tell me in a reveiw


	6. Happy New Year

Hello happy new year. I mean nothing bad against anyone in this chapter. I'm sure everyone is thankfull to the brittish police.

Harry laid his head to the side as Tom ran from the room.

"What did you do Kel?" he asked in a voice that was a mix of boredom and a strict order.

"Saying that he should grab you before Finnegan does. God knows I'll kill myself before I let you fall in love with such an idiot," the girl in front of him said casually before she casually walked into their room.

"Like if I'd ever end up in his bed. I have taste Kelly!" he said and poked out his tong at her.

"Don't be a bitch Mem, then people might not like you anymore." His now legally called sister said and waved her finger at him.

"Like you care! So… how's it going on your end? I saw you sneaking out of Dray's room last night"

"He has his uses I must say. If I already hadn't decided on a good man for you it would be that Malfoy heir…" He saw how she got a clouded look and to save himself from hearing about another one of her wet dreams he threw a pillow at her who hit her in the head.

"Ouch! What's that good for?" she squealed and threw it back from where she landed on the floor.

"I don't wanna hear about it Sis! I sooo don't go for blondes!"

"I _know_ Memphis. Gosh, you don't have to tell me irrelevant stuff like that."

"That's why you came out from a closet with Zabini this morning?"

"Well I do have to see if their good enough for you, do I not?"

"Like I would want your used toys and it's rude to answer a question with a question," he said and started to dress into warm cloths. He wanted to go out and make a few more snow men in the bright weather.

"Harry… All I'm doing is to try and follow up on my promise to you." Harry froze at her tone and his head fell down a bit.

"You don't have to do that Kelly, There is no one who'd want me for me anyway," he whispered low and startled when her arms hugged him from behind.

"You lie. If you only went for girls this whole thing would have been so much easier you know. We could just have found you a nice little girl in the muggle world and you two could have run away together…" He could hear the slightly dreamy tone in her voice and gave a dry chuckle.

"But then you wouldn't be an international bestseller either now would you?"

"Not my fault your life makes such a perfect book. What would all those poor yaoi fan girls do if they couldn't read about Miami and Daemon and Seymour and Lord Val de Doran. They would go nuts!" She exclaimed and that made a slow smile spread over his face.

"And who pray tells are you going to put Miami together with this time? Daemon again?" he asked as he walked over to the door. He really didn't want to know how she had twisted his life around this time.

"No, that got boring, now I'm doing a triangle drama between them all as Miami is pregnant and the others has no idea who the father is… You'd be surprised about how many girls get a kick out of reading about male pregnancies…"

"Oh believe me, I do. I have read some fan fiction to your work on the internet. They sure think I'm limber for some reason," was his last answer as he left the room to go outside.

---

Harry sat down in the snow at the side of the lake and looked out over it. The wind carefully blew at his face and he pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

"Sitting out here all alone Mr. Potter?" asked a voice from behind him and surprised he turned around. There stood Lucius Malfoy in long and stylish robes that blew around him in the wind. Harry just stared at him for a few minutes before he answered the aristocrat.

"So it would appear Mr. Malfoy. Why are you out here in the cold then? Tom sent you?" he asked before he turned back to the lake. He could hear how Lucius Malfoy let out a deep breath and moved over to sit next to him.

"No, my lord did not send me out here. I came by myself. How are you and the baby doing Mr. Potter?"

"Same old, same old, I guess. Why'd you ask?"

"Have you found a medi-wizard yet Mr. Potter? You should have the best one out there helping you and the baby." The blonde said and flipped his wand between his hands. Then, suddenly he pointed it at the lake and the water started to dance around in the air.

"I don't trust anyone enough with my baby, Mr. Malfoy. If anyone should know that, it is you." he answered and looked up at the sky.

"If you found it in yourself to trust me I could be your Medi wizard Mr. Potter. Now if you excuse me I have to go and stop my son from making a fool of himself." Harry watched the older man rise and brush the snow away.

"What's he doing now then?"

"Trying to seduce your sister."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy I think you got it backwards. Kelly has played with him already." he giggled and started to laugh almost hysterically when a look of horror over took Lucius face.

"Bye Bye Lucie," he then said and ran away so the death eater couldn't kill the messenger.

---

"You have to go to the ball! It's in your honor!!" The minister screamed at him and he glared at the fat man in front of him.

"I don't wanna go! Why don't you just get that?!" he screamed back and gave back a lethal looking glare. He tried to move past Fudge who held him back.

"As the minister of magic…"

"I don't care!! Move away!" he screamed back and saw how some of the few students in the castle started to show up after all the screams.

"No! I order you to…"

Harry didn't have the patience to deal with the annoying man anymore so he snapped his fingers. Barely a second later the big kid who had held back Kelly when she wanted to kill the Dursley's showed up behind the minister and pulled him a few steps back. In between them there were two girls with their wands pointed at Fudge. One of the girls was Marion who had gotten the kitten and the other was Hogwarts most desirable young woman, Sam.

"Now now Minister, let's not be too hasty here." Sam purred in front of him and Harry raised an eye brown at the attractive brunette. She did not see him since she had her back turned to him.

"Exactly, The boss is finished with you. Leave!" Thomas said and pushed the stunned man away.

"You can't order me away!"

"Try us," they all hissed dangerously. Fudge turned an angry red and it looked like he tried to find the right words before he gave up and stormed away. When the angry little man had turned around the corner the girls relaxed while Thomas, also known as Army Brat still glared after him.

"Mr. Mem! What an annoying little man! I don't like him." Sam whined slowly and laid her arms around his shoulders and laid her head down close to his ear. Her dark brown curls twisted lovely around her angel face.

"That's why you work for me Tease, remember?" he said to the girl and casually laid an arm around her narrow waist.

"Right, that and your hopelessly sexy body pulls me to you Mr. Mem," she purred into his ear. With a sigh he shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"Mr. Memphis sir, Bet says that we earned 3000 galleons this Christmas due to the betting pool and B still hasn't picked it up so … Oh and A. B here doesn't think you should move around without protection." Hench Girl read up from the rapports as she danced around them.

"Why, Army Brat? I'm completely fine." he asked the boy in front of them.

"Because Sir, you have showed up beaten and cursed and looking horrible almost daily these last weeks and I'm tired of it Sir." Army Brat (Or A. B as he also were called) answered and Harry could hear the determination in his voice.

"Fine fine, let's go eat. I have some plans to stage with my dear sister."

"Mr. Mem, does that mean I can stay close?" Tease asked and he chuckled.

"Tease, like I ever could get rid of you."

"True" she giggled as they entered the hall.

"Kelly is that Shaun on the line?" he asked when they entered the hall and saw that she had the phone to her ear and the lap top sitting in front of her.

"Yeah it is Memphis and we need to go over a few things for that…New Year thing." she said and started to plug in the head set into the cell phone. With a smile he pushed Tease into Draco's lap before he sat down and put the small ear piece into his ear.

"Shaun?" he asked as Hench girl handed him a plate full off food. And annoyed at everyone's need to feed him he glared at her.

"Hey Memphis! Long time no see, where were you this summer? Everyone missed you." that bass voice of his street racing friend said and Harry couldn't help but to chuckle.

"It was _torture_ I tell you. Not a car in sight until Kelly here showed up. A real life saver she is. So have you found a good a good spot?" he asked and Kelly nodded at his side.

"Well we were thinking a real London street race and that it would go something like this…" His sister said and hit the enter button. A map of London appeared on the screen and then a red line started to move around the streets.

"There is a police station there, do we really want a chase to start so early on?" he asked and pointed it out.

"Oh that's right. What about this?" Kelly said and pushed a few buttons and hit enter again. This time it was even more complicated to follow the red line.

"Nah uh that's way too complicated and we want an audience now don't we? I mean that's where the money comes in." Shaun said and then another map appeared on the screen. This time it was a mountainous road.

"We could start at the top and then have some a small track at the bottom." Shaun said and now a green line showed the way.

"That could work… Do you think we could put up a TV-screen or something? I mean if the cops show up we just drive away and the stuff gets left behind…" He offered and then looked up. Everyone was staring at them.

"Excuse me for a minute… What?" he asked the few who looked in his direction. Most of them had learned that he was a private person, that and he was scary when he was angry. When he saw them turn away he went back to his work.

"Back" he said simply and went back to planning the start of the New Year.

---

Harry looked up when Voldemort sat down in front of him. They were in their rooms and Kelly was down in their garage, she wouldn't let him help her paint their project since he was pregnant.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" the older man asked and Harry thought he saw something different in his eyes but he couldn't say what it was.

"I can't for the life of me understand how you don't have any paperwork with all of your death eaters, I barely have half of your numbers but I still drown in work." he said and pushed some off it away.

"I could help you if you'd like" the older man offered and Harry looked him in the eye a moment before he shook his head.

"No thanks, I'll manage somehow. I always do." he said calmly and leaned back into the couch. To his surprise the dark lord smiled softly.

"I know you do, wasn't that one of the things that got us into this mess?" they looked at the other before they both started to chuckle lightly.

"That may be true you know… but was there any time when you wondered what would have happened if I had just agreed to your demands in front of the mirror?" he asked and thought back to that moment. He had only been eleven but still faced off the darkest wizard off all time. When Tom laughed he was so surprised he jumped.

"I can't really picture you making any other choice then what you did Harry. You always were my special little Brat. No matter how I tried you always showed up, messing everything up." Tom explained and Harry felt something strange inside him. No one had ever spoken off him like this, in such a gentle way.

"It's what I do. I mess things up and then turn the tables." It was true, especially since he was an illusionist. He made illusions. A part of why he survived the summer was because some days they only tortured an illusion of himself, but they were hard to do.

"It's admirable how you grew up Harry. You managed something I couldn't do and that is not something easily said for me." Harry looked up into the red eyes and he was truly stunned by the words.

"I am not as innocent or good as you seem to think I am, but you manage stunning things also Tom. I respect your mind and your workings even if I don't fully support it all the time." He said still shocked but it was true. It was almost like he could see something in the dark lords eyes light but he must have imagined.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem… Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"W… Will you promise me something?" he knew it sounded ridicules, especially to the most powerful wizard in this age but he wanted this. A small promise to ease his mind.

"What would that be then?" Harry could see the superstition in his eyes.

"Promise me that no matter what happens to me you will protect my child." he said and looked the dark lord straight into the eyes.

"Of course Harry, he's after all as much my son as yours." the older man said. A low giggle escaped Harry's mouth.

"You sure believe it's a boy don't you," he said when he caught Tom's questioning glare.

"Well of course, what else could it be?" Tom said with a raised eye brow.

"How about a little bet then? If I win you have to teach DADA for a year," he said smugly, thinking about the feared dark lord surrounded by small children.

"And when I win?"

"_If _you win you can massacre the Dursleys even if they aren't found out." he said confidently. To him it was a win/win situation after all.

"Deal!" Tom said and they shock their hands. Then they leaned back. Harry had almost fallen asleep when he felt Lionel moved over his stomach.

"_I'm bored, let's play."_ Lionel hissed.

"_Don't you dare bite him!"_ Tom hissed and Harry glanced his way to see his blood red eyes glare a death glare into his snake.

"_Like I'd ever hurt my Master like that! … Master that Speaker is cranky today, I'll watch so he doesn't bite" _Lionel hissed and Harry started to giggle.

"_Stop it Master, Not when I'm up here!"_ Harry stopped giggling as soon as he could.

"_Then let's play a name game. You say a boy name and I'll make a girl name that starts on the letters in the name."_

"_OK, let's start with Simon" _Lionel hissed.

"_Simon;… Simone, Inga, Michelle, Olivia and Neela." _

_---_

Voldemort almost groaned out loud when he was pulled from his dreams by someone crawling into his bed.

"Get out Bellatrix" he hissed without opening his eyes. He wouldn't open his eyes…the last time had been traumatic enough.

"Huh! Now I'm offended!" Harry's voice whispered in the dark and Voldemort's eyes flew open. There, sitting next to him sat Harry and looked down on him. The moonlight fell on his bare torso and made the skin look so delicate. And this was the first time Voldemort noticed a very small bump at the teens stomach, it probably wasn't noticeable with clothes on he guessed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after he had come out off his shock (but his eyes still moved to the bump every other second).

"Why is the world against me?" the boy asked in a small childish tone. Something made Voldemort realize that Potter was as isolated as he was when he was little. It must be hard to know who where after his fame and who were after just him.

"Come Harry," he answered and opened the covers so the boy could climb in. It barely took a second for the boy to move under it and to Voldemort's surprise Harry crawled closer to him. It was surprising how natural it felt to lay his arms around the petite wizard.

"The world is against you because you're better than everyone else Harry. People hate and fear what they don't understand." Voldemort whispered as he slowly let his fingers run up and down Harry's spine. He had no idea why he did it but since Harry didn't seem to mind he continued.

"I hate it! Why can't they just leave me alone?" the teen whispered and Voldemort thought he heard tears in the boy's voice.

"Because you are so special, Precious. You are everything while they are nothing. You can get anything with just a single glance. They are jealous of your power." he answered and slowly took a breath. Power like Harry's and Dumbledore's and even his own always had a special scent around them. Potter smelled sweetly of cinnamon. He was so taken by the scent that he almost missed what Harry said.

"I knew I should have left for the muggle world." the boy said mostly to himself grumpily and curled up closer to him.

"But that would only have made everyone search for you Precious, you are too much of a treasure to lose." he said and was happy that Harry couldn't see the slight smile on his face.

"For being an evil dark lord you're awfully soft." the teen yawned and he chuckled.

"Go to sleep you Imp," he told the boy.

"Can't. The Dursley's looked at me strange today and I'm afraid. I have to wait until Kelly comes back." the boy said and for the first time made a move to get away. Voldemort felt something similar to panic and held the boy tighter to his chest.

"Sleep and I'll protect you." he promised simply and to his satisfaction Harry lay back down to sleep.

"Softy" was the last thing Harry said before he fell asleep. It wasn't long after that Voldemort fell asleep too.

---

Kelly moved into the rooms as quiet as she could. Since Draco's father had caught them somehow she had taken it up to play with Zabini again. That boy knew how to satisfy a lady that's for sure. But when she walked into their room and was already out of her jeans she looked up and saw the bed empty. What the… Could the Dursleys have gotten to him? Had somebody kidnapped him? Was he sick? She almost ran out of the jeans and threw herself onto the bed. It was cold. He had been gone for a long time. She was so worried that she didn't notice how the pen that held up her hair fell down with her reddish brown hair over her back. Voldie would help her she was sure of it. Faster then she thought possible she ran into the Dark Lord's rooms and froze in shock. There in the bed lay Lord Voldemort together with Harry Potter. After felt like decades a wide smile spread over her face and she backed out off the room. Tom was already protective of him! This was going perfectly. Now there wasn't much left for Harry to fall in love she was sure! Careful not to wake them she closed the door and fell into the empty bed. Hopefully Tom wouldn't react too badly to the field trip at New Years Eve.

---

Dudley stood nervously outside the door to the room where he knew Kelly lived. After having gathering his courage enough he knocked loudly. The music from the inside grew in power and he knocked again, louder this time. After another moment the door opened and showed Kelly in only her underwear as she held the door up.

"Yeah? What is it I'm busy getting ready." she said in a tone he would call bitchy on anyone else but not on her. She was his angel. He could see behind her how clothes lay everywhere and the music must have drowned out his first knock.

"What is everyone getting ready for?" he asked and let his eyes travel over her body again. His erection was painfully hard. But before she could answer another voice from inside the rooms made his erection die away.

"Kelly! Did you take my shirt again?" Harry's voice came from the rooms and then his half naked cousin looked out from a room. When Potter caught sight of him he stopped before he turned back to Kelly.

"The purple one?" she asked and turned half around. Dudley had to do everything he could not to drop his mouth at her. She was drop dead beautiful in every angle.

"The one we made." Potter said calmly without looking her up and down. What was it with him? Was he sick? Even the freak had to know how hot she was.

"Oh, right of course I didn't! That's your tribute! It's in the top drawer." she told the freak before she turned back.

"What did you want?" she then asked him cold and hard and the affection she had held when she spoke to the freak was nowhere to be seen.

"What is everyone getting ready for?" he asked again.

"It's a ball at the ministry tonight. If that's all…" was all she said before she slammed the door shut. He stood there a moment and stared at the door. After a few moments he turned and left. Were they invited to the ball? When he entered his and his parent's room he was pleasantly surprised when he saw the cloaked man sitting in front of his parents.

"Hello Dudley, feeling up for a ball? I have gotten the three of you onto the list so now all you need now is to get ready." the cloaked man said before he left them.

"Are we going to the ball?" he asked his parents who looked like they would explode in happiness.

"Yes Duddikins, we are. The lovely man even brought us clothes for it! Now hurry up and get ready. You need to look dashing for the ladies tonight." his mother dotted him before she hurried away with her own clothes. Dudley did as told. After all, Kelly was going to be there so he needed to charm her.

---

In the ballroom in the ministry Minister Fudge stood proudly at the side of the dance floor and looked around. He had talked the Potter brat into coming to the ball after threatening to take the child to Azkaban directly after the birth. It had been more satisfying then he thought possible to see the boy's defensive crumble.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." a voice called out and most of the people in the ballroom turned to the stairs where the old man walked down. Too bad he wore a couple of acceptable deep purple robes that made him look respectable. All around him he heard people whisper about the old man.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy and the Malfoy Heir." the voice called out and it almost hurt Cornelius physically to look at the stunningly beautiful family. It hurt his ego to be bested by a teenager in how to look nice.

"The Dursley family, relatives of Harry Potter." the voice called out next and around him the whispers exploded. Of course the family of Potter would be causing headlines. He gave a snort. These people weren't anything special at all. The woman looked like one of those dolls little muggle girls played with that had been dropped into acid or something. The dress she wore looked acceptable he guessed. The males on the other hand looked like that woman Potter blew up once.

"Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord." Every sound in the hall stopped as everyone looked to the stairs. No one else who had entered had gotten this greeting and it made the minister jealous that this man, no this tyrant would get the respect he hadn't. But if he was to be fair (which he really wasn't) he must admit that the Dark Lord did look good. The dark hair that had a casual wave and at the same time it held glamour. He looked younger too, was it possible the nose that did it? He hadn't known that the Dark Lord was vain enough to correct his appearance. But as he walked down the stairs, black dress robes seemed to flow around him and his hard, cold red eyes swept the hall a shudder went past him. A sudden gratefulness to Potter went past him. Without the boy he would have to fight this monster. Why was it that Potter was the only one to keep the powerful monster in his place?

"Harry Potter with his sister; Kelly Mikels-Potter." the voice called out after he who must not be named joined the headmaster in a hushed conversation. Now everyone was whispering again. If the Malfoys had looked beautiful and demanded respect when they entered, Potter and his "Sister" seamed to breath it. Just like the Dark Lord they flowed down the stairs calmly and perfect looking in expensive robes and a perfect dress. The dress was green to match Potter's eyes and the red blown hair fell around her in lovely curls. Even he had to admit he was affected by her beauty. Potter also seemed to have something that reminded him of the Dark Lord while he walked. That cold determination, perhaps? As Cornelius thought this he looked over at the Dark Lord and saw how the cold look in his eyes had disappeared. Now it held jealousy and something else he couldn't determine what it was. Then he noticed that people had started to bow before the couple on the stairs. Everyone in the hall was bowing except the Dark Lord. To his shock even he did so.

---

Harry looked around the corner and nodded to Kelly who nodded back before she ran into the room and started to throw the things inside. With a wide smile Harry started to make the port key.

"Have everyone left already?" Kelly asked as she put in the last bag in the trunk.

"Yep, Tease and A.B left not ten minutes ago and they were the last ones." he answered her and smiled when she sat down in the passenger seat.

"You don't think Voldie will be mad when he figures it out do you?" she asked and he thought he heard concern in her voice.

"Nah, they got polyjuice for the entire night. And he should be used to me sneaking about by now, it's what I do." he told her just as the port key activated and took them away.

---

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." they were announced and Ron stiffly made his way down the stairs. He still couldn't believe they actually had been invited to a ministry ball! On his arm Hermione was still worried and nervous.

"I can't believe we are at a ball Ron! This is unbelievable." she said as she looked around. He had to agree. And that she had agreed to be his date hadn't made it worse. But to see Harry dancing with that beautiful girl in the middle of the dance floor did make him a little jealous. He always got everything didn't he? He and Hermione walked over to a table and sat down just as the minister was about to start a speech.

---

"I'm bored brother" Tease whispered to her brother and Army Brat turned slightly so no one would notice that he spoke.

"We have our orders Tease and we will follow them." he told her strictly and she let out a breath.

"Of course we will. Have you seen if Hench Girl is here? Or did she follow Mr. Mem?" she asked and leaned forwards. When she caught an older man look down the front of her dress she caught his eye and licked herself around the lips. When the man blushed and turned away she turned back and frowned at her brother's look.

"Stop that! And yes, she is here in case something's goes bad." he told her and glared at the man who had looked at her.

"Let's just hope it doesn't." she said and turned to the Minister who stood up to speak.

---

Harry and Kelly drove up to where the race would start at the top of the hill. There was already many cars and people around, dancing to the music that played. When he pulled up and got out everyone started to crowd around him.

"Memphis!!" Shaun called out and hugged him so he lifted into the air. "Shaun! Are we ready to kick this party started soon?" he asked and looked around. There was a big screen hung up in the trees and it was connected to a laptop with a computer nerd called Net.

"Net and Com got it covered yeah but I haven't started the betting yet. Thought it best to wait so you could show up." Shaun told him.

"Then get started, I don't have all night!" he said and looked at the clock. It had soon been 24 minutes since they had left. Next to him Kelly started to dance to the music and he laughed at the looks it caused. She looked nice tonight he must admit when she was dressed in a dress that was short on the front and long down the back so her legs only showed when seen front in front or at the sides. Over the dress she had a black corset that made her breasts lift up and they became more… eye catching. She started to dance to the music and he shook his head at her.

"Kelly don't give the poor boys a heart attack." he told her.

"Fine fine. I'll check the engineer again then." she said and moved to do her job.

---

"What do you mean you forgot it?" she hissed at her brother who gave her a dirty look.

"I thought you took them." he hissed back. She would not put this on him.

"Idiot! Where is Hench Girl? Hopefully she has some on her…"she hissed and looked around. Apparently she found her since she stood up just before that strange feeling of your body mutating stretched through them both.

"Ugh!" they both groaned and she had to grab a hold of the table not to fall. He himself closed his eyes and waited for the uncomfortable feeling to pass. When it did and he looked again he saw everyone stare at them and Tease who moved some of the stray hair from her face.

"Fabulous, Mr. Mem is sooo going to kill us." she said coldly and Army Brat calmly stood up and started to brush off his robes.

"Does this make me look fat?" his sister asked and gestured for the dress who now was noticeable stretched over her curvy body.

"Like all your clothes, they are small enough to make you look like a flirt." he told her just as Hench Girl appeared at their sides.

"At least be bought him one hour." the small girl said just as one pissed off Dark lord stormed against them. They could all see why he was a powerful villain.

"Where is he?!" Voldemort hissed through clenched teeth and they all had to fight not to run the other way.

"If you just stay calm My Lord and I'll call him." Hench Girl said in her professional secretary voice as she pulled up her cell phone. It took three signals before he answered.

"Yeah, Hench Girl? We were just about to start." her boss voice told her and she held up a finger to all the people who now crowded them.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Tease and A.B messed up. They forgot the polyjuice back home." she told him and she could hear the desperation in his voice when he answered.

"Did you fix everything up as I asked?" he said and when she gave him a positive answer he told her to start the laptop. With a smile she hung up the phone and walked up onto the stage where the minister still stood.

"Excuse me Minister," she said as she started to pull down the curtains on the wall behind him. There was a big TV screen connected to a laptop. After a moment Harry became visible on the screen, Hench Girl then walked over to Voldemort with a microphone.

"Where are you?!" the Dark Lord hissed and his eyes flashed in suppressed rage. From the screen Harry only raised an eye brow.

"Don't be mad at me! It's Fudges fault! He threatened to lock our child up in Azkaban as soon as it's born if I didn't make an appearance. No matter that I had other plans." he said and both Tease and A.B smirked when the Dark Lord turned his wrath at the now terrified minister.

"I'll deal with you later!" he hissed and almost everyone in the room pulled back away from him. Dumbledore lad a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, where are you?" the old man asked.

"Why I'm at my special New Year party, don't worry I'll be home around dinner tomorrow I promise. But I have to run now, Gotta win some bets. Stay and watch for all I care…" Harry turned from the camera who he had talked into.

"Hey! Kelly! Shaun! I got V.I.P's in here! Don't let them miss anything!" he told Kelly who gave him the thumbs up and motioned for the muscular boy called Shaun to take the camera.

---

Harry sighed before he grabbed the microphone and called out.

"Hello People!" around him everyone looked up and started to scream and cheer him on.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I've been away for too long and I'm sorry but I have to go back soon." he said and around him the people now screamed in anger or sadness.

"But let's try not to be too sad about that since it's not my fault…" here he started to say a few words in Japanese that made those who understood laugh helplessly.

"So who's up for a race?" he asked and smiled a wild smile when the crowd cheered and picked him up to carry him to his midnight black car with a changed dark mark on the hood. He had a matching t-shirt. It was the usual skull but now there was a lighting bolt over the right eye while the skull laid on a resting snake. In the eye sockets there was one ruby and one emerald. It looked stunning. With a confident smirk he slid out off his leather duster and threw it to a drop dead sexy girl.

"Keep it safe for me will you?" he asked with his most charming and raspy voice as he climbed into the car. The girl looked like she was going to faint. He chuckled softly to himself as he got ready. He had missed this!

---

Voldemort stared with everyone else on the screen when Potter talked to the crowd. Yes, he was back to being called Potter since he had run off to do stupid things!! He barely noticed that Potter's friends, Weasley and Granger were staring open mouthed at Potter.

"That ability to hypnotize everyone around him is fascinating…" Dumbledore whispered softly to himself. And Voldemort growled when Potter jumped into the car. It wasn't until then he noticed the mark on both his shirt and the car.

"You have corrupted him, dear boy." Dumbledore said and smiled down at him.

"Like that's a good thing!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed and Voldemort could see how he was in shock and anger.

"That actually has nothing and everything to do with my Lord." said the girl called Hench Girl and laid her head to the side.

"That's not logical in any way" Hermione Granger said to the girl.

"Well it is, Mr. Memphis wanted a mark that would show who the child is. The skull and snake from the dark mark from Voldemort and the lightning bolt together with the change to have the snake sleeping came from Mr. Memphis. He has already started special orders of things with that mark." the girl said and turned back to the screen. The race had just started and somehow the picture flipped between different cameras as they went down the hill. Voldemort had his heart in his throat as he watched the midnight black car slide around on his way down. When they were almost down he couldn't take it anymore. He had seen a trade mark on the hill that told him where they were so he stormed out of the ball room without noticing anything round him. He didn't even notice how the magic around him cracked.

---

"Miss Kelly?" a familiar voice asked when Kelly answered her phone.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"We got a problem. The Dark Lord is on his way there." the girls voice said Kelly could feel somewhat of a panic she never had held around Voldemort before.

"Was he…"

"Yes" was the simple answer. Before she could stop herself Kelly had dropped the phone and jumped into Shaun's car a few meters away.

"Personal problems," was the only explanation she gave to him before she drove off. The chances of her coming down before Memphis were astronomical but hopefully she could make it in time before the dark lord. She had warned him that this would happened, and honestly, who could handle a pissed of Dark Lord after them?

---

Harry could feel the adrenaline rush through him as he did the last twists and turns to the finishing line. It was such a victory taste as the crowd closed up around his car and him as he got out. He saw at another screen how he himself smiled widely and he started to talk to some of the guys about the work they had spent on the car. Why couldn't he live this simple? Work on fast cars, drive a few races and earn enough for a month. When a couple off thin and bony hands grabbed his arms and spun him around he cursed under his breath. First he thought that Tom had found him but then he came face to face with Logan. It really wasn't much improvement there either, only that he and Logan were about the same height.

"Let go Logan!" he ordered in a chilly voice as he franticly wondered if he would be able to get the iron barns he had in the car. Something told him no, he wouldn't.

"I missed you Memphis, You didn't call at all." Logan whispered as he looked at him with his creepy pinkish eyes. Together with his white blond hair and sickly small frame Logan was not a sought after young man.

"Logan, I told you to let me go!" he hissed and felt something alike panic wake up inside him. Logan was a stalker that could get violent and since he himself was wanted by the police they couldn't help him. Usually he would fight the man with all he had until he left him the hell alone but bow he was pregnant.

"I knew you didn't mean it, you love me remember." Logan said and leaned forwards as if to kiss him. With a disgusted face he turned to the side. Too bad Logan didn't get the hint and started to kiss at his neck instead.

"You taste so good…" Logan moaned and even more disgusted he threw a knee up in between Logan's legs. Surprised by the act and the pain Logan let go off him.

"I told you to let go." he all but hissed at the man who glared up at him.

"Why don't you want to be with me? No one else wants you! You belong to me! And now I have to punish you." Logan said and Harry felt his eyes widen at the words. Oh no. This could not be happening. Not tonight. He turned and tried to get the door open to get the bars but when he was about to take them he felt Logan's arms sneak around him and throw him away. With a "thump" he landed on the ground and looked up at the angry man who advanced on him.

"No one else wants you like I do! I would do everyone a service by killing you." Logan whispered and he now held one of the iron bars in his hand. Harry could feel the cold panic slowly spread inside him. If Logan hurt him then what would happened to the baby? Why did he have to sneak out like this, damn him. Just when Logan started to advance on him he felt his hand caught a rock. Well, we hadn't made it this far in the world by being completely harmless. Just when Logan made a dive at him with the bar high in the air he flung the stone at the boy and threw himself out of the way. He smiled wickedly when he heard a groan as the rock hit its target and he himself was at his feet again, close enough to reach inside the car and get the other iron bar. Logan looked up at him from the ground, hatred in his eyes.

"You know you're not the first one to tell me that."

"No, and usually you hand them over to me afterwards to…play with." a velvet voice said from the sidelines. The crowd slip into two and showed Voldemort. Harry barely noticed how he swallowed a thick lump in his throat. This would not end well at all.

"Yeah… Percy still alive?" he asked instead and changed the bored expression he had worn before to that of amusement.

"Barely. I must admit that your strong spirit have made everyone else boring." Tom hissed calmly but Harry knew that look. He was furious.

"I'm annoying that way." he only answered and bent down just in time as Logan took a swing at him again. With an easy twist he let his own iron barn hit the man in the sides and he fell to the ground as he coughed up blood.

"Why don't you let me… deal with him…? Memphis?" Tom said and Harry almost dropped his jaw. Had Tom just… yes, but now he could see that the furious eyes had moved to Logan.

"Fine, But don't hurt him to bad. He has to be able to get his sorry arse away from here you know." he said and casually jumped up to sit on his car after he had thrown the iron bar to Tom. The Dark Lord caught is easily in his hand and twisted it around. With a snap of his fingers some girls from the crowd walked up to him with swaying hips and brought him a bottle of alcoholic nature. With a wink to them as they sat down they watched how the men begun to circle around each other. It was interesting, seeing Tom closing up on someone else as his pray.

"Why do you bother anyway? He's not worth it you know…" Logan hissed and Harry figured that he tried to get out of fighting Tom.

"That's where you're wrong. He is worth it and he's mine. I won't let you get away with saying those things to my Precious!" Tom hissed and Harry felt like he had been hit and the world around him crashed down. Did this mean Tom _cared_?! Then he caught the older man's eyes and suddenly he knew. It was true. Tom really meant what he said. As sudden as this knowledge hit him he had fallen for the man. How could he not? He was beautiful, smart, powerful and could protect him instead of the other way around like it would be with anyone else. He was so caught up in the relation that he didn't notice how Tom disposed of Logan or when he walked up to him.

"Precious?" a soft velvet voice asked concerned and it was that that made him snap out of it.

"I sneaked out to get one night away from everything and of course you have to find me!" he complained amused and smiled up at the man. It would be a cold day in hell when he confessed he loved the man who hated him with a passion.

"You had your side kicks pretend to be you, of course I'll come after you." Tom answered and Harry couldn't help but to give a crooked smile.

"Come on Voldie; just give me one night out. Please!" he pleaded and made his eyes big. He could see the defenses in those red eyes slowly fade away.

"You'll be back to dinner tomorrow then?" the Dark Lord asked as he leaned against the car where he and the girls sat.

"Cross the heart and swear to die." he promised just as Shaun's car pulled up next to them.

"Mem! Voldie's com…" Kelly called as she jumped out but she stopped when she saw him standing there. Harry couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Thanks for the warning, Kel. I've got it from here." he told her and she looked at them for a minute before shrugged her shoulders and walked away to the dancing people.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tom said and started to walk away. Harry took another bottle one of the girls had and called after the Dark Lord.

---

Voldemort turned around when the boy called his name and when a bottle was thrown at him he caught it as a reflex.

"Happy New Year." was all the boy said before he smiled. He chuckled softly as he turned around again and walked away. When he was sure that no one could see him he appeared away.

---

Albus watched concerned when a sick boy took a hold of his grandchild. He wondered what had happened to the fighting spirit the boy always had when he saw one of the arms around his stomach. Of course he wouldn't want to endanger the child. He almost was in panic himself when Harry got lose. It calmed down for a moment until things got worse. Albus couldn't remember when he had been happier that anyone had gotten their hands on a weapon then when Harry got the iron bar into his hands. He was also happy when he saw Tom walk through the crowd. Why hadn't they done anything? After the sickly looking man was taken care of he didn't feel much instead of a soothing calm. Tom would take him home. But them, Tom left with out him and soon appeared next to him.

"Where is he?" he asked and he thought some of the panic in his voice slipped through.

"He'll be back to dinner tomorrow." Tom answered simply an boot a swing from the bottle in his hands.

"What? Why did you leave him?!" he asked.

"It's a Dark Lord thing, you wouldn't understand." Tom said simply and he was stricken at how much alike Harry the answer and gesture was.

"Oh my God… lord, where was that? We have to help him!" Miss. Granger exclaimed as she pointed to the screen. The police was streaming into the picture and everyone was getting into cars or running away. The one who held the camera had gotten the luck to get into Harry's car together with Kelly and another boy with one of those laptop things. Then they saw how the capital flashed by the windows. They could hear Harry and Kelly screaming at the other while they suddenly would burst out in laughter.

"No, let him have his fun." Tom said again too casually to be him.

"Tom, are you drunk?" he had to ask.

"Not enough." the Dark Lord answered and gave a silly smile.

---

Harry rounded the corner and looked back over his shoulder. Seven police cars were following them.

"Alright I have an idea! Hold on, we're going in for a bumpy ride!" he said and twisted the car around so it went into an open parking house. They were going around and around and around until they were at the top.

"What now? Sky diving?" Kelly's ironic voice asked and he others followed him quickly. With a knowing smirk he locked the car and they made their way to the evaluator. There was two motor bikes standing there waiting for them.

"Net, keep board casting if you can but I'd doubt it. Cam let Net have the camera since he'll put the laptop away. Pick me up at the bottom." he said and pushed the bottom that closed the evaluator before he started running to the other side of the building just as the cops came. They jumped out of their cars and made him back to the side of the building.

---

Hench Girl carefully minimized the first window and took up another internet page since the camera only showed the evaluator and not the one they all wanted to follow. She then found the News channel she liked and watched the news Anker, Tina Simons talk to the camera.

"We have just arrived to the parking house where Memphis, wanted crime lord who is also wanted in 57 countries is cornered by the police. We have another camera up in the air." The blond girl said and the picture moved up to where they saw him standing close to the edge. Then, the picture was from the camera I the helicopter that was closer to the top. There they even got the sound of what was said between the officer and Memphis.

"Memphis! It's over! Lay down on the ground!"

"Officer Lee! What a pleasure! How many times have we done this already?" her boss called back.

"Too often for my liking! Lay down on the ground!" the male officer called back and took another step closer.

"I'd rather let you shoot me!" He called back and she smiled when she heard A.B swear. Tease on the other hand was squealing. When she looked over her shoulder she saw that most of the guests were sitting and staring at the screen open mouthed and pale. Granger and Weasley were standing close to the headmaster and the Dark Lord. She was almost sure that the lay were breaking her boyfriend's hand. The Dark Lord and the headmaster were looking like they had seen ghosts and they had booth sat down on the table behind them in shock. The Dursley's were staring at the screen in disbelief and knowledge.

"If you don't lie down we will!" Officer Lee called back.

"Sorry! I have dinner plans with another lord tomorrow so I have to decline." he screamed back before he did something unexpected. He took a firm grip of the pole behind him and threw himself around it before he started to slide down with his back around it.

"Oh my God! That was a candy cane corkscrew! That is a move in pole dancing!" Tina said and as they watched how he slid down 20 parking floors through wards the ground. When he landed he wasn't too far away from the TV team, so he casually winked and threw them a kiss just before the motor bikes came up to him. He sat down before the one with only one person on and they disappeared.

"I can't believe it! Memphis has once again slipped through the police's fingers. Right back to John, who I think has the history of this street racing crime lord." Tina Simons said as Hench Girl made the window smaller and took up the camera-window again.

---

Harry pulled in into the empty house were they had decided to meet if things went bad at the hill and he and Cam jumped of the bike next to Kelly and Net. Net handed back the camera to Cam.

"Were you able to send anything?" he asked as they made their way into the house.

"Your V.I.P's should be well entertained yes." the boy said and got a clap on his shoulder.

"At least now they should know I can take care of myself." he said as he greeted some of the people in the house. The music was loud and the all around people were dancing.

"Most of the time maybe." the answer came from Cam and he turned to look calculating at the boy.

"I do seem to remember you standing and screaming 'Fight' with the rest of them."

"Usually you'd beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Hey, Cam! Don't be harsh he had a tough summer!" Kelly called out from the middle of the table she was dancing on and the glare on her face made Cam back down immediately.

"What? What happened?" he asked with sudden concern.

"The psychopath got to me." he said simply and snatched his duster from the pretty girl he had given it to before. As a thanks he kissed her passionately before he moved on through wards the seat he knew should be on the other side of the room.

"What?! Kelly should have called and we would have broken you free or something…" Cam called out and caught most attention.

"She didn't know Voldie was sneaky." he said simply and sat down in the seat.

"We're behind you 100% Memphis. If you want to take him down…" Shaun said and Harry just gave a secretive smile.

"I'd rather not, he has his uses" he said as the crowd began to chant:

"Down with Voldie, down with Voldie"

This was where he spent the night. Partying with his friends and enjoying what could be his last new year.

---

Hermione Granger was furious. She was sitting with the news paper at the breakfast table in her home and the articles reminded her both of the dangers Harry had done last night and the lies in the papers last year.

**Memphis is back!**

A crime lord known as "Memphis" is back after months of being absent. The first time the young criminal made his entrance was when he started to street race at the age of 13. From the start it was obvious he had talent and he used it to win enormous amounts of money due to bets and dares. He also has a female with him at all times that has been called "Lily" by the press. They have together with a third part put together illegal races and taken bets. Also Memphis has been thought to lie behind much of the alcohol and tobacco black market. Just last night he escaped the police with a pole dancing move. Could this mean he is running a illegal club as well? This man will keep on and surprising us. Especially with the support of his Fan Club.

Most of the articles were the same. There were also a lot of pictures both from last night and earlier. How could she not have heard about this before? Trying to calm down and not take the night bus to Hogwarts and kill him when he showed up, she picked up a book one of her few female friends had given her and started to read. Apparently it was a best seller. But there was something familiar about this book she thought as she had read about half a page. The main character, Miami, was familiar and it didn't help then Daemon came and they were practically at the others throat. Or when the dark professor Seymour were… less pleasant. With a sigh she continued to read. After a few more pages there was an entrance of the dark lord Val de Doran, she screamed out loud as the retaliation hit her.

---

Harry groaned as he woke up in a familiar room with baby blue sealing. At his side, Kelly moved and pulled at the sheets with her.

"Kelly!" he whined and pulled at the covers. They were immediately pulled back and after having repeated the process five times Harry took her pillow away and hit her over the head with it.

"I wanna sleep Kel!" he said as the girl sat up with her hair wild around her face and shoulders.

"Well I'm not stopping you!" she said and made a move to lay back down again.

"Yeah you are. Now move it"

"You move it"

"No you move it"

They were cut off by the phone ringing. Harry decided to do some good (and hoped that Kelly would go back to sleep so he could wake her with a bucket of water over her head) and jumped of the bed to get the phone on the first floor. Apparently he had forgotten his contacts in his eyes over the night so he saw perfectly as he jumped down the stairs and threw himself on the phone.

"Mikels household, Harry speaking" he answered and looked over at the clock. 09.00 Already?

"oh sorry, wrong house hold. Happy New Year" the voice said and hung up. Annoyed at people calling wrong this early in the morning he walked into the bright yellow kitchen and started up on breakfast. It was the last he could do after all. When he was almost finished he heard a sound behind him and turned. In his wheelchair Charlie came rolling in, looking as his usual perfect self. His bright golden brown hair pushed slightly to the side and his warm honey eyes shining.

"Harry. How lovely to see you again. We have missed you, especially your cooking. Did last night go well?" Kelly's father asked as he stationed himself at the table.

"Don't tell me that you didn't watch the news yesterday" he said casually and flipped a pancake effortlessly in the air.

"Of course I did. It was hard watching anything but you last night when every channel had a special about you" the middle aged man smiled

"So you taped it then?"

"Of course, isn't every new year that my son's the head line" Charlie laughed good naturally.

"Wasn't it the same last year?" he asked and tried to remember.

"Oh right, I almost forgot who my son was. It is almost every new year that you are the headlines"

"I'm good at what I do" He answered simply before he swore. He had dropped hot coffee over his bare chest. Quickly he brushed it off with a towel when he heard Kelly run down the stairs. He looked up just as his wand was thrown at him.

"I thought you'd need this" Kelly said before she hugged her father. With a flick of his wand he was clean and the skin was only red and irritated

"I always thought you two had a mental connection" Charlie said as he let his daughter go and she sat down and waited for her food.

"Kelly when did you end up in my shirt?" he asked and eyed the shirt he had worn last night.

"I donno, when did you end up in a fight with Logan?" she asked him as he sat down the plate with food. Charlie's head snapped up at the mention of Logan.

"_That_ boy was there?" he asked.

"Not to worry, he was dealt with" he said just as a woman walked into the kitchen. She wore a long skirt that sat tight from the waist and don to her knees (it was a wonder she could walk) and an silk, old fashioned white dress shirt. Her fiery red hair was pulled up in a tight bun. The woman looked royal in her own way and Harry was slightly taken aback by her.

"Ah, Harry, this is Jemoiza, my new secretary" Charlie said and the woman only nodded to him before she took another longer look at him.

"Mr. Memphis? I've heard so much about you. I must say I'm impressed by that pole dancing move you pulled last night" Jemoiza said.

"Why thank you, I've had my uses of the art" he smiled and got the woman a cup of coffee.

"Thank you sir" she said and smiled softly.

"And I'll try to get your car back" Charlie said casually. He had done it enough times after all.

---

Minerva Mcgonagall was a woman who usually knew exactly what to do at almost all times. When she had heard that Harry Potter had destroyed the ark lord she had awaited Dumbledore to ask about any truth in the statement. When Harry Potter was about to start in her class she had treated him just like anyone else. Over the years her dealings with Harry Potter had always had a reasonable way to deal with. This year she had no idea what to do. Her favorite student was pregnant, he was making the dark lord pull his hair and at the moment he was walking into the great hall during diner as he promised he would. She was still in shock after the things they had seen happened last night. The ball to honor their young hero had turned into a movie marathon. She had almost had a heart attack when he had thrown himself around that pole. She looked over to the dark lord who followed him with his eyes calmly to a surprise. This year was enough to give her gray hairs for sure.

---

His eyes followed them as Harry and Kelly walked back into the room. Kelly jumped off to talk to her double from last night while Harry just walked up and sat down next to him.

"You seemed to enjoy your night out at last." Tom said somewhat coldly and took his eyes away from the beauty.

"Yes, I remembered to be back for dinner as I promised" the boy said happily and started to pull food on his plate.

"We saw that. Tell me, what in hell possessed you to do that?!" he hissed dangerously to the boy who turned back to him.

"If anyone you should understand what I have to do to keep my work running. If I hadn't shown up someone would have thought to over throw me. Three people were already planning to have me killed!" the boy snarled back and his eyes were brightened with a fire behind them.

"I could have dealt with them!" he hissed back at the teen. Like anyone could have come close enough to kill him with a dark lord that close.

"Perhaps you didn't notice Voldie, but with a snap of my fingers they would throw themselves over you. Could you really handle that? If they would do that for me… think what they could do for anyone else." The boy did have a point there damn it! It had been unnerving to see Potter's little army chant for his down fall.

"You wouldn't be in the muggle world"

"I will do what I'm good at and I will keep my work up. You are just jealous because I'm not all you thought me to be" the boy said before stormed away.

"Grate work Voldie, the students come tomorrow and then he'll never get a moments of peace to eat. He need to eat" Kelly said angrily before she followed him.

---

Voldemort looked to the door again. Harry hadn't been seen since yesterday and at the moment Dumbledore had just given the student's their welcome back. He took another sip at his whine as he looked out over the hall. He had a horrible feeling that something was wrong. They had eaten about half the meal when running steps were heard. He looked up just as Harry ran into the hall. Shock spread through his body when he saw the big bruises over his skin and the panicked look in his eyes.

"BOY!! Get back here!" the annoying voice of Vernon Dursley called out, Harry tripped over a uneven stone in the floor just as the man and his family. Voldemort rose from his chair, furious with the fat, and sent his magic out to push the male away. Nothing happened. Confused he tried again hit the same result. Then he was thrown back against the wall and held there. Helplessly he watched how Harry crawled away from the fat man as fast as he could. At his side Dumbledore was also pushed up and held in place. The teachers and death eaters was suddenly blinded and thrown to the side. What the hell… the only one who could be doing this was Harry.

"_Stop it Harry… what are you doing?"_ he hissed through clenched teeth. The boy looked back and the panic made his heart tear.

"I'm not… Why would I…." he stuttered just as Vernon got a hold of him.

---

Harry didn't know what was happening. He had escaped the beating he had gotten and ran to the great hall so that Tom could deal with them. Why hadn't he? He was supposed to protect him damn it! He yelped when his uncle caught him and pulled him back.

"Thought they could help you, did you freak? They can't. We stole their power" his uncle said and snapped his fingers. All the tables were shot to the sides and every student was thrown into cages. A hard kick hit his side and he pulled to the side. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't let himself.

"Ah, so you're playing tough again are you? I'll make you scream for me to stop…"

"I'll never beg you for anything!" Harry spit out and watched with a satisfied smirk how his uncle's happy face fell. Instead of answering, his uncle let his firsts land everywhere they could over him

---

"How can you do this to your own nephew?!" Albus called out to the man who thankfully stopped beating the poor boy.

"That freak has brought us nothing but trouble! We got the chance to get rid of him and we took it" the fat man hissed before he bent down and with one hand took a hold around Harry's throat and lifted. They could all see how Harry hung helplessly in the air and struggled to get free so he could breathe. Everyone watched helplessly as the boy turned purple and how his lips turned blue as h stopped moving. They all had screamed at the man t stop but when he threw the cooling corpse of Harry Potter to the floor, the sickening sound echoed around the hall

---

You hate me? Love me? tell me in a review!


	7. Ghosts of the past

here's a new chapter to all my lovely readers. Unfortunaly now I have to go to class (don't wanna!!)

Kelly screamed and didn't even notice that her legs gave away under her. All she knew was that her Harry, her brother and best friend, was dead. Around her she could hear both Tease and other girls cry just as much as she, while the boys seemed to be in shock. It felt like her heart was breaking apart. She didn't know how long she lay like that, too stunned to move. Then, she heard it.

"You haven't killed them yet?" she heard Harry say and even more stunned she looked up. Over the lifeless body floated a milky white version of her brother, foggy and transparent. The ghost Harry was talking to Voldemort and she thought she could make out a buddle in his arms. Kelly turned to look at Voldemort who looked like he had lost something.

"Won't you kill them? Then why are you obsessing about it? Not only did you win the bet we had but also, I promised them to you if they ever where found out. And brutally killing me during dinner classifies like being found out," ghost Harry said and rocked the buddle slightly, like if to put it to sleep. Then, Voldemort hissed something to the ghost.

---

Voldemort stared at the body. It wasn't his first body of course but this was probably the most horrifying murder he had had to witness. The first and only one he had ever loved murdered in front of him; together with his unborn child. He was staring at the body when suddenly something spoke to him. He heard it like through a tunnel of some sorts but it was still enough to drag his attention away from the corpse.

"You haven't killed them yet?" a ghost said, a ghost Harry. He was dressed in the same clothes as the corpse, the same as he had worn at New Years Eve, and in his arms laid a small buddle in baby size.

"Won't you kill them? Then why are you obsessing about it? Not only did you win the bet we had but also, I promised them to you if they ever where found out. And brutally killing me during dinner classifies like being found out." This time when the ghost of Harry spoke he had gained enough of his surprise back.

"_They stole my magic! If they hadn't I would have killed them for laying a hand on you!" _Harry's ghost chuckled and the sound was just a cold echo of the usually happy sound.

"Flattery will get you nowhere my dear dark lord, not with me. I'm dead. And I probably will have to take Myrtle up on her offer too." When the ghost said the last part he had a strange smile over his face and two shaky, chuckles came from somewhere in the cages. Next to him, the binding on Dumbledore fell away and the old man fell to the floor. The old man didn't try to get up or to look up but instead he cried.

"You're dead!! I killed you! You shouldn't be here!!" Vernon Dursley shouted from where he stood and pointed at the ghost. Immediately the expression on his face changed from the teasing one to a cool furry. Slowly the ghost twisted around in the air and started down at the fat lump.

"That you did uncle, congratulations to you too."

"Then why are you still here you freak?!" Screamed the big Muggle and around the room everything made of glass exploded.

"Can't a boy haunt his murdering relatives for no reason?" the ghost asked casually and gently rocked his arms again.

"You should be gone!! Never to bother us ever again!!"

"Are you cranky uncle? Because I don't do the expected?" and Voldemort was almost positive that he could hear the ghost hissed _"again"_ under his breath.

"Then I'll get rid of you again!!" His uncle screamed again and pointed at the ghost. The familiar Avada Kedavra green curse flew through the air and straight through the ghost's leg.

"Your aim is terrible, no wonder you never win anything at the golf course," the ghost of Harry smirked at the fat man who pulled back slightly.

"I will not have you talk to me like that!!"

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?" Harry laughed coldly again and Voldemort felt shivers go down his spine. This cold Harry was unfamiliar, strange and dead. Then, the ghost turned back and floated back to him were he still was in bindings.

"Are you going to let them get away with killing me? Even if you don't care about me, what about Simon?" At this, 'Ghost Harry' looked down at the infant in his arms and then a smile spread over his face. The smile a new mother usually had for her child. Voldemort was stunned. It had been a son?

"He has my eyes and fortunately your hair, no birds nest for you Simon," Ghost Harry said and gently touched the baby's nose. The wonderful sound of child like laughter came from the baby and the smile was still spread across his face.

"And your nose too… it's easier to see now since you have one and all that," the ghost said quietly before he suddenly pulled his eyes away from the baby to look up at him. The wonderful eyes that once had been the most beautiful emeralds were now milky and pale. It ripped his heard apart.

"Would you like to see him?" The boy asked him and it was so surreal to him.

"_Is he…" _

"But I really am disappointed… You were supposed to keep me alive!" The ghost called out angrily and in his arms the baby screamed in fright.

"Oh no, shhh, shh Simon. Don't be afraid. Yeah your father is just being stupid, he's good at that. Yeah but he's going to avenge us, yes he is. He's going to kill them more brutally than thought possible. So don't cry my darling…" Ghost Harry tried to comfort the baby who slowly stopped screaming.

"He has no magic! He can't do anything against us!" Dudley screamed now and slowly the ghost turned away from him again.

"You underestimate him Duddikins. He's the Dark Lord. He doesn't need magic to hurt you. Show them Tom. Show them how merciless you can be without the need of magic… or are you going to show yourself helpless?" The ghost asked and he snapped his head up. He couldn't show himself helpless in front of all these people! He had to do something! But what? He had to first and foremost get loose.

"_I need to get loose…" _he hissed to himself.  
_"Call your magic back silly, it's yours. Call it back… I'll stall them for you." _Harry's ghost said and turned back to the Dursleys.

"So Aunt Petunia, still annoyed that your dead sisters son turned out better then your own even after all the abuse?" The ghost asked casually as Voldemort started to call at his magic. It was slow but he could feel how he dragged it back. Inch by inch.

---

"You are not better than me!!" Dudley screamed and Kelly watched through the tears that still fell down her face how Harry's ghost laughed.

"Oh yeah? Even dead I'm above you. Even if you try all your life I'll still be above you." Harry's echo said and threw his hair away from his face. He was still handsome even in death.

"You are nothing but a freaky freak you Freak!!" Dudley screamed at him and she could feel the anger that only came when she had to defend Harry.

"That may be true, but I have organized crime under me, politicians behind me, I am unreachable even in death. I am a legend. You will be forgotten, nothing special at all… I may be a freak, but I'll be remembered for it." Harry was in his Memphis character now. She could tell them apart easily. Usually there was not much of a difference but Memphis was slightly darker. He was the one who had been hurt and betrayed.

"I am better then you are! My guys are loyal to me!" Dudley screamed back at the ghost who leaned closer to the fat boy.

"Then let's play a game Duddikins, you aren't afraid to lose to a dead man are you?" Memphis baited the other teen who screamed in rage and tried to hit Memphis in the face. The ghost just laughed as the first went straight through.

"Let's play!" Dudley tried to snarl and Kelly couldn't keep in the laugh that escaped her. Even in her shock.

"You call one of your boys and Kelly call one of mine. The first ones to blow up the house in the coordinates Kelly states wins."

"Fine!"

"You may start calling your boys. You can even use my phone… if you dare trying to pick pocket from a corpse of course." The ghost twisted around as the hall watched how Dudley tried to attempt to go near the corpse. Insted he threw up.

"Pathetic… I guess you'll have to use Kelly's phone." Memphis said as he gently hand baby Simon to the Gray Lady who had entered unnoticed. Kelly herself had pulled herself together slightly and was looking for the phone when she heard the baby scream. Stunned she looked up.

"You are just like your father aren't you? Yes you are, totally obsessed with me you aren't you?" Ghost Harry said to the baby as he took it back into his arms after Simon stretching out his arms for him. She was pulled from watching the wonderful moment when she was dragged out from the cage by Vernon Dursley. She screamed at him as she pulled at her hair but when she finally was dropped it was close to the corpse. Somewhat frightened and with trembling fingers she reached out for the body. She was only inches away when suddenly a match landed on the body and the fire started spread quickly across the body. She gave a startled scream before she looked up in Vernon Dursley's eyes.

"Now your father can't sue me, who will the world believe you little girl? You, who is known for being with criminals or me, who is known as a hard working honest man…"

"And a child abuser!" she spat at the man above her who angrily raised his hand to slap her. But Dudley's hand caught the arm.

"She's mine dad! And I am going to win this game." Dudley said before he held out his hand for the phone. Slightly shaken she handed it to him. In quick session he pushed in a number and held it to his face.

"Hey Malcolm, a guy and I have a competition and I need you to do a thing for me… No, nothing like that, but I'll give you some coordinates and all you have to do is to blow up the house that is there ok? Good, here they are." He repeated the coordinates she said after a slight wink from Harry. They hung up after that. With shaking hands she took the phone and called Shaun.

"Hey Kelly, How are you?" the boy asked and she held back a sob.

"Shaun, something's happened and Memphis needs you to do a thing for him," she said and when he answered again the joking and relaxed tone was gone. All work.

"What am I required to do?"

"Blow up the house in these coordinates; it's a matter of pride. Leave the card behind," she said and gave him the coordinates.

"I'm close as it is, I'll deal with it," Shaun said and hung up. She did the same and suddenly felt an ice cold hand on her shoulder. Surprised she looked up into the face of her brother.

"Wanna hold Simon?" he asked and gently handed her the ice cold ghost baby. She smiled as she looked down into the small face. The baby boy did have Tom's hair and nose, but he also had Harry's unmistakable eyes and mouth. Simon stared up at her and smiled toothlessly up at her, it didn't matter to her at all that it felt she was holding wet ice.

"Dudders let Hench girl out so she can put up the TV. They should be finished about now," Harry's ghost said above her and she didn't have to look away from the baby to know that the fat teen did as told. Soon Hench Girl was at her side and was typing in the news homepage on the laptop. Soon the voice of a news reporter was talking.

"… just a moment ago a house in this neighborhood was blown up by a bomb. Fortunately we have heard that the family who lives there is at the moment visiting their nephew and cousin in a school called St. Brutus. A school for hopelessly criminal boys. All that is left in the crater is a small black card with a silver skull. The new signature from Memphis. Why the crime lord would want to blow up Number 4 Privet Drive is still unknown…"

"You blew up my house you little bastard?!" Vernon screamed and the magic cracked in the air.

"You could have checked the coordinates before we played…" Harry's ghost offered simply with shrugged shoulders.

"You… you… you…"

"Aren't you going to shout at your son when he tried to blow up your house to?"

"…only moments ago, the world famous Charlie Mikels came to the crime scene. Apparently he lives only blocks away from there and he knew the Dursleys personally. Tell me Mr. Mikels; are you going to try and get in contact with the Dursleys about their house?" the reporter asked from the laptop and everyone turned back to look at the laptop.

"No I most definitely will not. They were horrible people and if my adopted son would agree I'd sue them!" The man said and a soft smile spread over his face.

"You have an adopted son?"

"Of course, since this Christmas. My daughter's friend. They have been attached by the hip since they were children"

"But there are rumors that your daughter's together with Memphis himself…"

"All I can say for Mr. Memphis is that he is going to be a father to the summer," Kelly let out a sob at her father's words and pulled the cold baby closer to her chest. Above her Harry laughed lightly.

"I thought he only was 16 years old!"

"Never heard of teen pregnancies?" Charlie answered and Harry laughed even harder.

"At least we stopped that abnormality from being born. Just think about it, a male giving birth to a child. It's disgusting. And that freak show no less. Even for being a freak-child I'd feel sorry for it, with those two as parents," Petunia suddenly said and looked at the baby in disgust. The temperature around the hall suddenly dropped and both frost and ice spread around the hall.

"What did you call my son?" the ice cold voice of a pissed of Voldemort all but hissed behind her. Kelly spun around and or the first time in her life, she was seriously afraid of the man in front of her.

---

They had not said that about his unborn child. Hadn't killing Harry been enough?! More angry then he ever remembered being he could feel power well up in him and suddenly he was free. It was as if he floated forwards to those mere Muggles who had dared to steal his magic. They would pay! He was going to show them who he was!

"What did you call my son?" He asked in a low voice that before all this had been reserved for Harry, his one true nemesis. He watched how they all pulled back, away from him. All but Harry's ghost. The ghost was in fact smiling widely and soared down to kiss his cheek lightly.

"Took you long enough," the ghost said just before those cold lips lightly brushed against his cheek. Again, the people in front of him pulled away. All but the one called Vernon Dursley who dared to stare up in his eyes.

"I do believe my wife called that thing what it was, a freakish thing!" The fat male spat out and pointed to the ghost child in Kelly's arms. Again he could feel how the ice cold anger welled up inside him and he glared down at the thing called a male.

"If anyone here's a freak it's you… and you are now mine," he smirked at the Dursley who now finally pulled back slightly.

"You don't have any magic I took it away from y…" Voldemort smiled cruelly and with a hand movement he made the Hufflepuff table explode. It had shut Dursley up.

"You may still have Dumbledore's magic but you will not have mine," he said simply and with another wave of his hand they all fell back onto the floor.

"What do you mean we're yours?" Shrieked the horse woman terrified by him.

"Your lovely nephew here promised your destiny to me at two times; if it became known that you hurt him or if our child was a male. Since his name is Simon and you killed them both I am free to… play," he whispered and laid his head to the side. The woman paled.

"You are the one who killed Lily!" she screamed terrified for real now.

"Well of course, and soon he'll kill you too…right?" Harry's ghost said with a smile as he spun around in the air, like he danced for himself to music no one else heard.

"Anything for you, Precious," he answered the ghost who stopped and gave him an odd look.

"You'll not slaughter my family like you did to those good for nothings…" Vernon screamed now and Dumbledore's familiar (but still stolen) magic tried to push Voldemort into the wall again, or possibly bind him. Instead of being thrown away like the lump wished (obviously) he pushed away much more precise so the man flew backwards himself.

"They were more of a family then any of you can ever be, and if anything I didn't slaughter anyone. But I think I will kill you slowly…"

"That's probably the main reason why you couldn't kill me… you always stood around and bragged about it," Ghost Harry offered helpfully as he soared down to sit on the closest table, now with the baby in his arms.

"Oh?"

"Yes, all that bragging and ego is not healthy in the long run," Ghost Harry said before he turned back to the baby in his arms.

"I can't believe that you're dead… It can't really be possible…"

"Well I am, sadly to say," the ghost said and turned to look at the Dursleys again. He followed the ghost's eyes and saw that Vernon had gotten up while Petunia was crying about something.

"So, shall I kill them or shall I torture them for a bit?" he asked the ghost who looked to be in deep thought.

"Make them scream for me darling," the ghost answered and he didn't even stop to reflect that he had been called "Darling" or that he could still smell the faint smell of vanilla from Harry that still hung in the air around the place where the body had been cremated.

"Your wish is my command," he said and a moment later he had the fat teen at wand point.

"So is self-sacrificing running in the family or what?"

"Not enough for them to jump in front of you so no worry about history repeating itself," Ghost Harry said and again smiled down at the baby in his arms. Again the cruel smile spread over his face slowly and just as he finished with laying the cruciatus over Dudley, Dumbledore shouted at him to stop.

He turned around to tell the old man off when magic suddenly threw him away again. An angry snarl escaped him as he turned around and sent a cutting curse against Vernon and he jumped away. A small duel started between them and the only reason why he hadn't killed the male called Vernon yet was because he couldn't get a chance to throw him into a magic barrier. Then, he lost his concentration and the curse he had on Dudley fell away. It served as a good enough distraction when Vernon turned to see if his son had thrown the curse off. With a smirk he chanted forwards and the barrier rose up around the fat Muggle and locked him up so it looked like he was in a bottle.

"You wanted?" he snarled back to Dumbledore who now stood on shaky legs and stared at him.

"You broke the peace," the old man said simply.

"If it escaped your notice, Harry Potter has died and I had NOTHING to do with it!! Unlike YOU who let the abuse go on for YEARS, I deal with the problem like he WANTED me too!!" he screamed at the old man and again the magic he possessed whirled around the room and chilled everything. In the cages the children shivered in the cold.

"Harry would never want anything like that Tom, you know that."

"He told me I could do this! I shall avenge him!" He screamed back and even if he didn't see it, he had turned back into his snake like persona. He was hairless and without a nose; and with skin as white as paste. He was again terrifying.

"This is not the right way to grieve him Tom, don't break the peace just because you're angry… not when it was all he fought for…"

"Shut the hell up! The both of you!" Harry's ghost screamed at them. They both fell silent and stared up at the dead teen.

"I thought I told you to kill me relatives, go do it," Harry said to him and pointed towards the huge bottle that Vernon was in.

"And you, for your information I would have killed themselves for talking about my baby like that but I can't! I'm dead!"

"I don't know you anymore! I don't know who you are!" Dumbledore exclaimed and it sounded desperate.

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see..." the ghost said simply.

"You're dead… I did it! Oh sweet revenge," a new voice said from the doors and they all turned to the new arrival. It was a cloaked young man, the hood was up over his head and his voice was familiar.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked and Voldemort could feel his own eyes narrow.

"I'm also dead… to the world at last," the man said and it sounded far away. Like an echo from miles away. He raised his wands slowly and pointed it at the cloaked man.

"You going to kill me again? Of course it wasn't you who cursed me but that sniveling rat of yours." The man said and his voice dripped of bitterness.

"Ah Wormtail is seriously useless at whatever he does then," Harry said simply and the cloaked man sneered at the ghost.

"And you, you are the worst one of them all! You are the reason I laid in coma for almost a year!" The man called out and his hood fell down.

"Cedric Diggory?!" Harry's ghost exclaimed in surprise behind him and Voldemort tried to remember from where he remembered the boy. It was difficult since the young man front of him since he looked alike those Ori people in that Stargate TV-show that Kelly watched.

"So you remember me then? I'm so lucky the 'Great Harry Potter' remembered my name…" the young man bowed in a mock and that was then he remembered.

"Ah, the Tri-Wizard tournament, of course."

"Yes, it destroyed my whole life! All because that little freak boy! If he hadn't been alive I would have my life! I would have Cho as my wife and people wouldn't be afraid to look at me! I wouldn't be a monster!!"

"So you're the one who told Trixie to curse the window?" Ghost Harry asked and floated closer to the presumed dead wizard.

"Who else? It's not like the Dark Lord does his work properly." Cedric sneered in disgust.

"You do know that now that he knows you are behind the murder of Simon you are as good as gone?"

"He didn't succeed last time, why should he succeed this time?"

"He wasn't after you last time. He was after me then."

"You you you!! It's always about you!!"

"Jealous much?"

"Shut UP!!"

"What? Am I annoying you?"


	8. Simon?

Tada new chapter just for you

Diggory and the ghost were measuring each other with their eyes until a bright yellow curse flew through the ghost and hit the human in the chest. Kelly watched how Voldemort had fired it and it had Diggory screaming at the floor. Ghost Harry laid his head to the side as he turned around.

"That hurt you know," the ghost said but it sounded strange, almost like a broken recording.

---

"If anyone, you should know," Voldemort said and she had to look back to Diggory who had long cuts around his arms and legs that bleed freely. At some places the bone was even visible. The ghost laughed and again it sounded strange, far away and recorded. Ghost Harry suddenly straightened up and flew over to her to take his baby.

"Give her to me Kelly."

"Her? You said it was a boy!" She shot back as he took the baby back. A shocked look came over his face.

"I'm slipping, oh gosh I'm slipping," the ghost murmured and threw a look back to where the fire was still burning his body. Voldemort didn't seem to notice since he was busy torturing the presumed dead man. There wasn't a fire there, not even a pile of ashes or the horrible smell was there. No warmth and the only smell that lingered in the hall was that of vomit from the children who couldn't stomach the things the Dark Lord did to Diggory. Suddenly she realized everything.

---

Voldemort turned when he heard running steps behind him. Kelly was up and running to where Harry's body had lied while she had something in here hand that made the ground before her blue. As she came closer to the spot where Harry "died," a shining line suddenly came into view. The girl ran along it as it stretched through ward the head table and then she threw the table aside angrily. There, lying on the cold stone floor was Harry. Voldemort didn't even notice that he ran to Harry or even the ache in his knees as he fell down next to the body. They boy's hair was longer than before, falling down to his waist if he stood probably, and he looked to be in a healing coma. At his side Kelly was crying again, happily he guessed. He himself just picked up the soft body carefully and pulled it to his chest.

"Father, Daddy says that the bastard is getting away," the small voice of a child said as someone was pulling at his sleeve. He looked to the side to see a pair of milky white eyes shaped exactly like Harry's and the soft hair that fell into them. Before he could react at the strange fact that this small child was here he spun around and petrified Diggory who had crawled a good way from where he left him withering on the floor.

"Simon! What have I told you about bothering your father when he works?" Harry's ghost voice asked, now sounding normal again. The child ghost looked guilty as he answered.

"Not to?"

"Exactly, you know how your father gets. I wouldn't want you hurt." Ghost Harry told the child who looked about five years old.

"Father wouldn't hurt me."

"But he likes to break things, does he not?" Ghost Harry asked and the boy nodded. Then Ghost Harry looked up at him where he still cradled the alive body in his arms.

"I'm fine! Just leave me with Kelly while you play a little… I know that you have been itching to cause some harm," the ghost of his love smirked teasingly at him and he couldn't help the more smile that spread over his lips.

"Have fun Father!!" the small Simon ghost called out happily from Harry's arms as he gently put the limp body down into Kelly's protective arms who hugged the boy close as he turned to the helpless victims. As he advanced he cracked his long fingers and his neck and slowly played with his wand.

"What to do, what to do…" the thought out loud as he swirled the wand around in a complex pattern. He heard ghost Harry suck in his breath and then Simon's protests when the ghost laid his hands over the boy's eyes. It was probably good since Diggory was throwing himself around while long snakes came out of his mouth.

"_Ew! Why not just cut them to pieces and make them eat it or something! That is sick!"_ Harry's ghost hissed at him and he laughed coldly.

"Such wonderful ideas from that little twisted head of yours…" he whispered more to himself than anyone else and Harry didn't answer.

"Why not put Bellatrix to use and set her lose on Vernon? Could be…entertaining," Ghost Harry said casually and he looked over his shoulder to see the young man look somewhat disgusted at Diggory. He decided to end the spell. When he did so Harry's hands dropped from Simon's eyes.

"Where did all the snakes come from Daddy?" the child asked confused and surprised.

"Your father is playing Simon," Harry said and the child immediately got an understanding look on his face.

"Oh ok… Why can't Trixie come out and play?"

"She will," Voldemort answered his ghost son as he turned to the cage where his death eaters sat.

"Bella, you shall deal with the muggle _boy! _Lucius look over Harry," he ordered with a nod towards the limp body in Kelly's arms. The girl was gently running her hands through his long hair and brushing his face with gentle fingers. The blonde man wasted no time to run up to his beloved and fall to his knees next to him. It proved slightly difficult when, out of nowhere, Kelly pulled out a long knife and held it against Lucius neck. This reaction took him aback and he gave a sighed. He walked back to them and pulled her backwards, onto his chest and took the knife from her hand.

"Kelly, trust him. He knows what to do," he said in her ear. He could see he golden honey eyes never leave the icy blue of Lucius where they stared at him hatefully.

"He has tried to hurt my boy many times before!" the protective girl answered.

"So have I. Let him do his job and I'll let you hurt his Aunt…" he said and immediately Kelly's head spun around to look at him.

"You promise?!" she demanded and lowered the knife an inch at most. He himself only raised an eye brow.

"Fine then, but I'll stay longer. Until my boy wakes up," she said and removed the knife from the pale man's neck. Behind them Petunia screamed as a splashing sound echoed around the hall. Voldemort and Kelly turned unmoved to stare at Bellatrix who had hung the youngest Dursley up in the air and started to cut at his fat belly which dropped with blood. Ghost Harry floated around them, watching the torture critically.

"You missed a spot."

"Oh thank you young Prince…" Bellatrix breathed out in a moan like voice as she cut into the flesh again.

"NO! Stop it!! Not my baby boy!!" Petunia screamed and Voldemort could feel his rage grow. That muggle was disgusting. He was just about to get up and hurt her when Harry's body was laid into his arms and Kelly rushed over the floor with the knife raised to strike.

---

How dare that pathetic excuse of a muggle woman act like that? Not caring when her husband killed her own nephew and then scream when her own son got away lightly. She raised the knife Memphis had gotten her for her 13th birthday and let it fall down across the woman's face. It wasn't life threatening but if she survived she would have a long ugly scar across her face for the rest of her life. The woman screamed as she backed away, suddenly more concerned about herself then her son. "You little bitch!"

"Who are you calling Bitch you jealous horse? You are going to pay for hurting my boy! Do you hear me?!" she screamed back at the woman who only stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you want that Freak when you could have my son?!" the woman asked and the rage in her grew again.

"You mean except the fact that Harry is everything when your son is nothing? Nothing!! He's in level with Wormta… Memphis!!" she called out as an idea hit her. The illusion Harry was creating turned to look at her for a moment before he realized what she meant.

"Of course! I love it Kel! Perfect as always," the fake ghost said and the child illusion looked between them in confusion.

"What?!"

"Go play Simon, Daddy has to work," Ghost Harry said before he turned around and started to walk over Voldemort. As he walked he slowly went from transparent to corporeal, from milky gray to color and his cloths suddenly where slightly tighter than before.

"Voldie… may I please use Wormie to play? And a few potions? Bella can play with Kelly instead…." her devious friend asked as he walked over with swaying hips and those emerald green jewels sparkling she was sure. Kelly had to pinch herself not to giggle at the look on Tom's face. He was hooked. Harry's illusion was now bending down and crawled closer… where had he even learnt that?

"Take what you need Precious?" Tom answered after a while and she saw how he tried not to let the illusion affect him.

"Always the gentleman." Harry's illusion said and kissed the Dark Lord on the cheek before he jumped over to Hench Girl (returning to the simpler ghost illusion along the way).

"Go and get me a love potion and a lust potion please," he said simply before he turned back to watch Bellatrix torture his cousin. Kelly turned back to Petunia with a smile that would be considered sick by anyone.

"Self sacrifice doesn't run in the family I know, but you should consider it," she all but hissed to the woman. She turned when Vernon screamed and she turned slightly to see Vernon cutting off his own toes and eat them. With a slightly disturbed look she turned to Voldemort who had laid Harry down onto a bed and was making his way over to the glass bottle.

"Memphis idea I take it?" she asked bored as she awaited the cold blooded murderer. It was odd how calm she was with the Dark Lord in a blood rage.

"But I didn't have _toes_ in mind then … ew!" Ghost Harry said and wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah! Ew!" Simon's voice echoed his dad's from where he reappeared in thin air, he had disappeared when Ghost Harry was corporeal. Ghost Harry picked the child up in his arms and threw him around in the air. Suddenly they both looked over to where his body still lay motionless. Dumbledore was on his knees next to Lucius together with the other teachers who had been freed by the headmaster.

---

A sort of panic welled up in him when he couldn't see Harry behind all of the people surrounding him. He had barely taken a few steps against the crowd when Dumbledore turned against him with his wand raised.

"If you don't lower that wand the peace is off Dumbledore," the Dark Lord said angrily.

"You have already broken the peace Tom. Harry and his child are of no concern of yours anymore, Leave!" the old man said harshly and Voldemort felt like he had been slapped in the face.

"What?! You can't do that!!" Kelly screamed from behind him and silently he agreed.

"I can and I will!"

"Fine then…" he started when Kelly grabbed his shoulder harshly.

"You _can't_ leave him now!" she told him but he didn't drag his eyes away from the headmaster's.

"… but I'm taking him with me," he continued like Kelly hadn't attached herself to him and he could feel the grip on his lessen. Dumbledore looked stunned for a moment, at the same time as he caught the sight of Madame Pomfrey leaning over Harry, Lucius was apparently stunned. Kelly had noticed it too. She started to run against the wizards and a quick spell sent at her turned her invisible.

Dumbledore and the others looked stunned again until a moment later a shriek came from the nurse as a long knife was pressed again her throat.

"This is ridiculous! I should decide where I want to go!" Harry's ghost screamed angrily and around the hall the iron barns in the cages where shaking.

"Kelly… let her go. She'll wake Harry up for us," Dumbledore told the invisible girl as he ignored the ghost illusion.

"Rubbish! Harry's already told us what he wants! His illusions are an open link to his bloody mind!! He'll wake up on his own when he's ready and fine, it's happened before!" Kelly screamed at the old man and Voldemort thought that made sense. Annoyed, he sent a Cruciatus at Vernon who screamed.

---

Tease and her brother both looked at the iron barns. Since Memphis was out of the game their instructions where to follow Kelly's orders. So Tease nodded to her brother. A.B bent down, let her step up into his hands and he threw her up to the bars that were in the ceiling. Tease started to pull herself up in between the bars who where further apart there. So when she was free, she jumped down and started to pick the lock. No one had really noticed what they had done except for the others that worked for Mr. Memphis. They had all started to walk over to where they were. It didn't take but a moment to get the door open and for them to walk up behind all the teachers.

---

Kelly had seen what Memphis kids had done so she had slowly started to walk towards Voldie with her hostage. She knew where to go and what to do. It looked like Dumbledore only had his focus on her and Tom. Tom only had his focus on Dumbledore. That was why neither of them realized what went on until it was too late. Memphis' kids took out the teachers and port keyed away with the body of Memphis before anyone could stop them.

"Sorry Gents, I need to go as well," she said, threw the nurse away and port keyed away.

---

He yawned as he looked over the maps in front of him. He still hadn't found him. A whole bloody month his petite little boy had been gone and he simply couldn't find him!! He didn't even know if he had awoken from the coma yet. It was going on his nerves and when Lord Voldemort was "nervy" Death eaters usually ran as far as they could without getting crucioed. It was more annoying then he could tell that he couldn't find _his_ brat anywhere. And as far as he could tell Dumbledore hadn't been any luckier either. Where could his private little devil go?

"Bella!!" he called out harshly, but no one came. Slightly impressed he called for her with the mark. Still nothing. Why did people keep disappearing from him? With a scream in rage he threw away an old and expensive vase Lucius had given him and the crash it made when it broke was somewhat satisfying. Deciding that he hadn't destroyed enough since the peace broke, he calmly sat down again and called in Lucius with his mark. Bellatrix would be ideal for this mission but it wasn't his problem if she missed out on the fun. Soon Lucius entered the room. He could see how one of those icy eyes twitched at the sight of the broken vase.

"Yes my Lord," the blonde asked.

"We are attacking Diagon Alley tonight, get the others ready… Lucius, where is Bellatrix?"

"She has been gone for weeks my Lord, and I'll see to it," the blonde started to leave.

"Crucio! I didn't dismiss you," the Dark Lord hissed in a sing song voice, bored. Lucius slowly picked himself up from the floor and he didn't hear when the blonde mutter under his breath:

"We better find him soon…"

Lord Voldemort rose from his chair and looked out the window. The mansion he was hiding away in was empty, old and dark. Before this mess he had found it perfect. Lifeless and cold, just like him. Now it was too empty. Of course he got much more work done now, and he didn't come out as soft as he had done with that bloody brat at his side. He _wanted_ his damned brat!! He wanted someone with the guts to stand up to him. Had his people always been this spineless? Annoyed he punched the window who broke around his hand. The glass cut his hand and remembered him about the window in the great hall. Again rage took over him and he stalked down the stairs to the dinner hall where all his death eaters had gathered. They fell to their knees and waited for him to speak.

"We are attacking Diagon Alley NOW!" he screamed at them. They all disappeared in a flash.

"Spineless worms," he muttered and ignored the screams from the dungeons. The Dursley mother had screamed without stop since he fed Wormtail and the youngest Dursley the love and lust potions. They had been going at it for weeks now. Slightly disgusted by the thought about them, Voldemort turned on the spot and disappeared. When he arrived, his servants already had thrown themselves into the assignment of terrorizing the town. Inside his chest it felt like something was stabbing him. Was it guilt? His eye suddenly caught eye of Nymphandora who appeared closely to him. A wave of his wand and her lips began to sew themselves together with a thick thread.

"No peace protecting you now Nymphie, why don't I repay you for that last time?…"

---

Albus apparated to Diagon Alley and almost fell to the ground as he did so. He had been awake for three days straight and barely eaten anything. Finding Harry proved to be harder than they had thought. He wasn't at his relatives home (even though now he could realize why), he wasn't in Grimmauld Place (again, reasonable due to Sirius death) nor was he anywhere else. The thought about him hiding in the chamber like he used to do during the terms was possible but since no one spoke parseltongue (with the exception of the man they were again fighting a war against) they couldn't check. Just a moment before he had been and visited Charlie Mikels to look after the children. Charlie had said that Kelly had switched schools and that they didn't want to be found. Apparently the children had made quite a job out of themselves. So, instead of worrying about Harry like he wanted to he looked around the alley. Death eaters hunting and playing with people so far the eye could see. But there, in the middle of the alley sat one person calmly at a table. Looking around at the scene bored and tired, Lord Voldemort was apparently not enjoying himself like he used to. Albus walked up to the table and sat down on the opposite side of the other.

"Tom"

"Dumbledore"

The silence grew heavy between them. He took a moment to study his old student. The man had grown paler during the month, it was almost like Harry had been his sun and he was now slowly dying without the precious light.

"You miss him too, don't you?" Albus finally asked and leaned back against the chair. Tom's face grew hard again in a matter of seconds.

"He belongs to me as you well know Dumbledore," the Dark Lord hissed at him.

"He's not a possession Tom, he needs to be handled with ca…"

"Don't you dare say 'care´ to me old man! Harry doesn't need silk gloves; he needs someone to look after him!" Tom exploded and stood up harshly. He didn't have the strength to rise and scream. He barely had the strength to stay awake as it was.

"Of course, do you have any clues to where he is?" he asked calmly instead. Tom regarded him for a moment before he sat down.

"No, if anything it should be some clues to where they are in that secret society they belong to… or that computer thing they always used," the man said in a breath.

"We haven't been able to enter your old rooms, and as far as we know they left everything behind when they left." He said and watched Tom's head snap up.

"Tom, obviously you search for him and so did we. Do you really see the need to keep this war up? Let's go back to peace so Harry can come home." The man in front of him thought for a moment. The longest moment he had ever had to experience in his life until finally the Dark Lord gave his answer.

"Fine, I wouldn't want my heir to grow up like I did."

"Harry won't die Tom, he doesn't know how to."

"And no God's in heaven knows how to kill the brat either," the Dark Lord muttered before he screamed out a command. Every death eater in the alley stopped. Surprised by the sudden change all of the Order stopped too.

"We have come too an agreement gentlemen, you may leave. Lucius, you stay," the Dark Lord hissed out and the chilled voice reached out across the whole alley. Every black robed man and woman disappeared with the exception of Lucius Malfoy. With his head high the blonde walked over and stopped behind his shoulder when he sat down again. The Order stared at his with wide eyes and Dumbledore nodded.

"Back to Hogwarts? I'm sure that Miss Granger will be willing to help us with that fascinating technology when we arrive," he said easily as he pulled out a port key from his pocket. Almost unconcerned he took it and they disappeared.

---

Voldemort stared at the door for a moment before he moved to open it. He wondered if it would be messy and dusty. Exactly like they had left it, that day before dinner. A passage to another life so to speak. But when he opened the door, the room was spotless. Still Kelly's clothes thrown everywhere, still Harry's books laying across the table and still his own sketch book lying on a pile of papers. And this was only the common room they shared. He couldn't help but to wonder how messy their room would be. Acting like he didn't care he stalked across the room and walked into their room. From the corner the stereo till played a song softly and the lap top was open but shut off. He did what he had seen Kelly do many times, sit down in front of it and push the button in the right upper corner. The machine lit up.

"I have called Miss Granger here. She won't find anything to surprising; Harry must have talked to his best friend. Dumbledore said from behind him. The screen turned blue and asked for a password.

"Password? Try lemon sherbet," Dumbledore said from behind him. With an odd look over her shoulder he answered.

"Why would he have something that makes him nauseous as a password old man?" he asked.

"Push the question mark. It will give a clue to the password," a female voice said from the door. Both of the old men turned to look over at the girl in the door. Hermione Granger was completely dressed in black, like she was mourning someone.

"Ah Miss Granger. Thank you for coming," Dumbledore said and moved to let the girl in. Voldemort stood up and let the girl take the chair. She did sit down after giving him a distrusting look. The clue came into view.

"His first crush… that's a laugh," the girl said as she started to write.

"Young Harry must have had a few crushes," Dumbledore asked from her other side.

"Of course, I simply meant it was too easy. Everyone knew about the whole Cho disaster," Granger said and continued to write the name. She pressed enter and nothing happened.

"What?" the girl whispered as she wrote the name again. Still nothing.

"Perhaps that's why it was a disaster, he faked it," he offered somewhat smugly and she turned to stare at him with angry eyes.

"How can you say that?"

"He has been faking a lot of things lately and since you're obviously wrong…" apparently his charming helpfulness didn't work on her.

"Perhaps there is anyone else you have forgotten about?" Dumbledore asked her and the-know-it-all thought about it.

"No… are there any books here?"

"Now is not the time to read Miss Granger" the Headmaster lectured her.

"That's not what I mean!" Feeling that her whiny tone was the final straw he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed.

"Harry isn't here to stop me from brutally murdering you girl so if I were you I'd do what you're supposed to."

"Harry wouldn't come back if you killed his best friend…"

"Kelly's with him, is she not?"

That shut the girl up and brought tears into her eyes.

"But _She_ writes books. The answer could be in one of them I'm sure," the girl breathed out and he let her hair go.

"Tom! Behave nicely," the old man said as he looked at him like if he decided if he should curse him.

"I am," he answered simply before he turned to look around the room. He remembered the time here as if it had been yesterday. That would mean that… he walked over to the bed and put his hand up under the pillow. He was slightly surprised when he pulled out the thick photo album and opened it at the first page. Two small children, one was unmistakably Harry with the terrible messy hair and green eyes and the other must be Kelly with her hair pulled up and away. Under it was written with messy and childish handwriting.

"Harry and me outside of practice 15/7-97."

"Have you tried Kelly?" he asked softly before he flipped the pages calmly. Wrong again. Dumbledore was looking at the books. Granger was writing name after name but nothing seemed to be right. He had probably looked at five sides of pages when suddenly there was a picture of Harry giving another boy with messy bronze red hair a peak at the cheek.

"Harry and Kevin Campbell," it said.

"Try Kevin Campbell," he said without looking up from the album. There was a squeal from the girl as she got in.

"Err" the girl said and he threw the album down onto the bed to see what was on the screen. It was a picture of two very attractive girls… kissing, barely dressed in anything.

"What is that thing in the corner?" asked Dumbledore and pointed. It was a letter that was called "Voldie."

"It's an e-mail," Granger said stunned and opened it. It was a video with Kelly's face.

"I guess this means you finally cracked the password and that you are willing to work on getting him back then. He woke up a few hours ago… I don't have much time so I'll only say this once. If you come here and hurt him, I'll kill you. All clues you need happened on New Years Eve. I really had put my trust in you. I really hoped you where the one"

---

Tell me you love me (or hate me... I'm not picky)


	9. Getting you back

Finally huh? the poll on my bio is conserning the NEXT chapter; please vote. Happy easter everyone XD

---

She stared down at the picture of the current Dark Lord. He had stopped all attacks by now and from what she had heard he and Dumbledore had restored the peace.

"It'll take more then that handsome," she whispered softly to the picture. "It will take much more then you think."

_---_

"What is that supposed to mean?" the stupid girl said as she turned to look up at him in confusion. Instead of answering her he pushed her off the chair and sat down at the still warm chair. But he ignored both her poor attempts on a death glare and Dumbledore's chuckle as he wrote in the name of a very useful page even he knew off. When he found what he was looking for the little movie window appeared and clips from the wild New Year started to play.

"_You_ know of YouTube?" the girl asked.

"Who doesn't know of YouTube?" he asked back before he ignored her. It was weird, how even seeing the brat recorded still made him smile slightly. After a few hours he leaned back and said;

"They are in Japan."

"What? How do you know?" Dumbledore asked stunned and leaned forewords.

"He speaks Japanese. From what I now he likes places where he can blend in," he said simply and decided to look around at the other files. He found lots of pictures of Harry (and lately some of him together with the brat) but also of an old club in, oh you can't guess… Japan. And it was for sale. What a coincidence.

"You know what, I'd say we even have an address," he said and stood up. He was going to find his boy if it so killed him.

---

The music was loud around him and when he sat in the strong comfortable arms of his lover everything seemed as close to perfect as the god's would allow him. He watched his sister dance around the floor as Hench Girl brought him a coke.

"I wanted whisky," he whined softly before he took a little coke.

"You know alcohol is bad for the baby, Love," his lover argued softly in his ear and he sighed and took another snip of his drink.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he half snarled and went back to watching his adoptive sister dance around a very attractive young man. A moan escaped him when he felt his lover start playing with his long hair.

"Like that, don't you love?" his lover asked in his ear. A shiver went down his spine.

"Of course," he whispered back before he turned to kiss those full lips that he secretly wished was thin and slightly venomous.

---

He sat in the couch in their old rooms and sketched. Dumbledore had thought it good to wait and see what they could find about Harry's club before they went. Angrily he pushed the pencil deeper down on the paper. At his feet Nagini hissed at him to stop being mopey. Ignoring her (while hissing insults) he continued on his sketch. It was Harry (of course), as he remembered him that night he had come to him. How the moonlight had caressed his soft skin and how those emerald green eyes sparkled.

"_You got it real bad Master."_ He looked up from his sketch and into the cold dark eyes of Nagini.

"_What did you say?"_ he asked his familiar.

"_You want young Master, Master. It's painfully obvious,"_ the serpent hissed at him. If he hadn't been Dark Lord for over 20 years he would probably blush.

"_Who are you to speak to me like that, Snake?!" _he hissed back at her. With an angry snarl from his familiar she left him sitting there, curled up like a teen or small child. How could he just sit here, wondering what the "mother" of his child was doing? Suddenly a horrible thought hit him. What if Harry had aborted the baby?

---

"Hey Boss! We got an interesting question here! People are wondering if you or Kelly is the best dancer!" Army Brat called out and Harry couldn't help the big smile that overtook his lips.

"Really? That's interesting…"

"No love, not a chance."

"Spoil sport…" he muttered and was about to sing back into his lovers arms when he suddenly shot out of them.

"But I _want_ to!!" Harry snarled angrily and Viktor sat up straighter.

"I said NO!" the Bulgarian said and his accent was thicker now, when he was angry. Harry only snapped his fingers and A.B put a restraining hand on Viktors shoulder. He couldn't help the smirk as he turned and made his way over to where Kelly and Tease was dancing on the stage. Swiftly he jumped up and started to move to the beat. Not even noticing that Tease slipped away and leaving the siblings alone on the stage, he moved closer to the center of the stage. That was where the two poles stood. His club really wasn't a strip club… but it was always entertaining watching people who couldn't pole dance try. So, he and Kelly started on their little dance off, ignorant to the cheers and cat calls they received.

---

Lord Voldemort looked around as he stepped into the old house and looked around. The music was high and he could feel the beat in the floor as he moved. It had been 10:00 when he left UK but here it was 23:00 (if I get the time zones right) and the night was already started. He could hear loud cheering and screams from the other room so he entered it while not really being interested so far. When he saw what happened in there he quickly changed his mind. Two girls were dancing rather suggestively around and everyone else in the club was crowded around them, throwing money at them. Voldemort couldn't help but stare. One was Kelly, he was positive. Her long hair was down for once and she was wearing a short skirt together with a tank top that only was held up by thin straps and knots around her rather well shaped chest. The other girls hair was long and dark as well (probably a new friend of hers) and was dressed in skintight leather and a tight long sleeved shirt. He didn't really look at her enough to notice that she was oddly shapeless over her chest. He was instead scanning the room or any sight of Harry. Honestly he and Kelly were attached to the hip, so where the hell could that bloody boy be? As he looked around he found the girl called Tease, the boy, A.B., the small kid Bet, but he couldn't find Harry. But they all were watching the scene so slowly he turned back and watched more closely. The dark haired girl was just throwing her upper body so her hair fell out off her face and showed a pair of sparkling eyes. The sparkling emerald green eyes that had haunted him these weeks. He froze in shock at the same time as the music stopped and his now found lover jumped off the stage… straight into the fit and strong arms of another man. They said something to the other before his angel boy bent down slightly and kissed the man. It was like the world around him broke to pieces around him. Not even noticing that he walked over to the pair he was stunned when a hard hand in the middle of his chest stopped him.

"You're too late Tom," Kelly said when he turned to look into her honey eyes.

"Your mail said…"

"That was a month ago Tom, I really hoped that you could be the one," the girl said and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"What are you…?"

"The peace was broken, we couldn't stay. Someone needs to take care of Harry, make him feel loved and I truly hoped it would be you. But he laid his hands on another one. I'm so sorry," she said and took a step back.

"Kelly…"

"No, I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"The peace is back on, no more war," he said, louder then he had expected. Of course the loud music made it hard to hear anyway.

"It is?" asked a stunned voice from behind them and they both turned to stare at Harry who stood in the other males arms still around him. The boy looked stunned and thoughtful for a moment before he answered.

"What does that mean to me? I have nothing to do with that anymore. Go away," the boy turned around and the male behind him followed after sending him a pathetic glare. But he wouldn't give up now that he had found his darling boy. His heart had lost its desperate longing and was now instead full off panic and hysteria.

"But Harry! Dumbledore is coming in the morning! You will have to run again. Do you really want your child to be on the run for the rest of his life? Let me protect you!" he called out over the loud music. Harry had stopped and seemed to be thinking.

"Like you protected me before?"

"No! I'll keep you safe!"

---

The head table was tenses at lunch since they soon where going to hunt down Harry. No one said a word and even the students where unusual quiet. Suddenly there was a bang out in the corridors as loud voices echoed into the hall.

"So what happened to the dancing girls?"

"I thought you preferred boys?"

"I do! I just want to steal a few of the whore's moves, admit that it was educational."

"True, very true," the people who spoke walked in and Albus had shot up from his chair before he knew it to stare at them. Kelly Mikels and Harry Potter were walking into the hall like nothing had happened.

"I must say that you have gotten better, not better then me of course," Kelly continued and Harry who walked alongside her with a hand over his swelling belly stopped to look at her with a rather bitchy glare.

"I thought we settled this last night. I won. Pregnant!" Harry hissed at the girl and pushed a strand of his hair over his shoulder. This was the first time that Albus saw that Harry's hair still was long; it was pulled up into a pretty hair do that matched the Asian looking robe he had. Kelly looked the same as always he noticed.

---

"Oh don't get your hormones in a twist Memphis. And you didn't look pregnant with that glamour on I might add," Kelly said with a smirk. Then a couple of thin arms laid themselves around him and a pair of thin lips whispered against his ear,

"You most definitely didn't look pregnant yesterday Precious." Voldemort's words sent shivers down his spine and he had to fight back a silly moan from escaping his mouth.

"That was the point Tom darling," he whispered back as he turned slightly, their faces barely centimeters apart.

"I almost thought you had gotten rid off it…" Taken aback by the words he moved away from the Dark Lord.

"And how's that supposed to have done? Would I just have walked into a muggle hospital and said I wanted an abortion?" he asked and pushed the now puzzled dark lord in the chest. It looked like the older pale man was stunned.

"Of course not…"

"What is going on here?" Viktor's heavy accented voice called out and his head snapped up to look at the Bulgarian. A smile spread over his face before he ran over to the quidditch star and fell into the strong warm arms. It was nothing like the thin (but safe) arms he just had left. The arms that seemed to have left a static feeling around him. Before he even had time to think Viktor's full red lips was claiming his own hungrily. But they weren't those thin one's that just had teased his ear. But he could feel those blood red eyes follow him as he was swallowed into the strong embrace of his "lover".

---

"I still wish it was you," Kelly's voice told him from his side as he stared at the beautiful boy in the Bulgarians arms.

"Why do you keep saying that?" he asked and turned to the girl at his side.

"Because I don't think it's to late yet," the girl said before she spun around and stalked up to the still stunned head table. Harry and the other male walked past him and up to the head table as well where he was greeted happily. How could this even be? He would have to watch that "lover" carefully before he got rid of him. So he walked over to the head table with his head high just before there was a horrible scream behind him.

"My Prince!!" Stunned he turned around and saw Bella standing there, her hair falling around her in waves and the stunning black silk dress soared around her as she ran around him and fell on her knees in front of Harry instead of him. Sobs were wracking her body as she cried out.

"My Prince! How could you leave without me? I thought you where dead my dear Princeling… What would my Lord do if you died my Prince…" the woman cried and to everyone's immediate surprise Harry leaned down next to her and stroked her over her hair.

"Shh Trixie I'm sorry. But he found me and I had to go back. You know that don't you?" the boy said softly and the insane woman looked up before she leaned forewords and kissed Harry's cheeks softly.

"My adorable baby boy is so grown up. He is such a wonderful Dark Prince for my Lord…" Bellatrix said as she sat up suddenly.

"My Prince's hair is falling down! Did that stupid girl do it, lazy thing that is…" and no sooner then a second later Harry was pushed into a chair, served food and having his hair fixed up. He almost stopped walking when he saw that it still was long enough to fall behind his back.

Slowly he sank down in the chair next to Dumbledore and started to get his own food.

"You got him home," Dumbledore said softly and looked at his with strange eyes.

"Of course I did, I couldn't just leave…" but he never finished since the old man had leaned forewords and was hugging him.

"Thank you Tom. Thank you."

Still stunned by the act he stared at the old man who let him go and turned back to look at Harry.

---

Harry was walking down the corridor to Transfiguration. People who saw him parted to give him space but he barely noticed since he was reading a version of Kelly's new book. Suddenly there was a cough and he looked up. Hermione and Ron stood in front of him and looked grave.

"Harry! How could you?" Hermione exclaimed and he could feel his Memphis side jump forewords and getting defensive.

"Could I what?" He asked and slammed the book shut before he let his arm fell to his side while the other landed on his hip.

"Leave us like that of course!" Ron snarled (which really wasn't scary or threatening at all if you asked him)

"If you didn't notice I was in a bloody coma," he answered slightly casual but with an icy tone. Where were all of his brats when he needed them?

"But you had the others with you," Hermione exclaimed and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"They have been working for me for years now. They know what to do in situations like that." "And we don't? We have been with you on stuff like that before," Ron shouted at him, red faced with anger.

"Have you? Have you been on the run from Dark Lords, law enforcements and other people who'd just like you to fall dead down?!" he answered and the chill in his voice grew.

"But why didn't you tell us about the Dursleys?!" Hermione cried out and now the tears freely fell down her face. He could feel how his face froze and now he glared at them.

"What does it matter they can't hurt me anymore now can they?" he asked out to no one in particular but an amused and cold voice answered behind him.

"They most certainly can not." He turned slightly and watched how Voldemort walked up to him with a crooked smile over his face.

"So they are dead. I hope you taped it 'cause I wanted to watch," he said and momentarily forgetting about his friends (who was staring at him open mouthed).

"They are not actually. I took you up on your advice and are having your cousin and Wormtail screwing each other in front of your aunt"

"First of; eww. Second, who's dom? And third; eww," he said, finally calmer then a moment ago.

"I whole heartily agree," the Dark Lord answered him and the cold seemed to melt away from his tone.

"You have a heart? Cool!" he answered and turned back to his friends who still gaped at him.

"Fine fine, be like that," Ron exclaimed before he suddenly turned and stomped away.

"Harry, this Christmas I got a book…"

"Surprise surprise."

"…And it was about a boy called Miami. It was very... colorful," he could feel himself freeze for a moment before he gave a charming smile.

"Did you like it? Kel get a little excited when she writes them so sometimes she goes overboard. Here's the newest one," he said with a mix between a smirk and smile as he waved a little with the book. Hermione didn't answer and suddenly he felt hands creeping around him and settling on his still rather small baby bump.

"So was Simon only an illusion?" Voldemort asked and a soft smile spread over his face as he leaned back onto the firm but thin chest behind him.

"Sorry Tom, I just needed an excuse for you to go crazy on those bastards for me," he answered and turned slightly to look into those blood red eyes.

"All you had to do was ask my Precious," the Dark Lord answered him.

"And how was I supposed to know that?" he asked back when he suddenly was pulled out of those arms he had longed for all night, and into Viktor's hard ones.

"What are you doing with him?" Viktor hissed in his ear and spun him around. He bit his lip as he looked into the dark ones in front of him.

"Nothing. He is the father of my child Viktor, we've been over this," he answered and his eyes flickered around in the corridor.

"Yes but that doesn't give him a reason to touch you. You're mine," Viktor hissed again and it sounded oh so much like when Vernon used to hiss at him.

"That's for you to settle with him Vick, I'm staying out of it," he said and pushed himself lose from the star seeker and walked into his classroom where McGonagall looked surprised that he was there. She looked even more surprised when he sat down next to Draco Malfoy and started to whisper about idiotic boyfriends.

---

"Hey Guys! I'm exhausted," Tease exclaimed as she threw herself down on the free place on the fluffy rug in his and Kelly's room. Harry himself lay on his side in the bed while Bellatrix sat behind him fixing his hair. It had become her favorite past time since she started being… motherly around him.

"That's because you spread your legs so much Sis," A.B. said simply from where he sat in a chair and polished his knives.

"Hey! I do not!… that much," she called back and threw a pillow at her brother who used one of the longer knives to cut it in half. Harry just shock his head at them and listened closely at the door. For some reason Viktor hadn't been able to enter their rooms at all. It was like he was pushed away from the door. It was actually rather nice to get away from the demanding man. Kelly laughed out loud from her place where she lay on the bed with her legs up against the wall where she was reading yaoi.

"Trixie… why did you come after me?" he asked the woman behind him who stopped brushing out his long black hair. Suddenly he was flipped on his back and her still insane black eyes started into his.

"Because my Darling Prince is my Lord's everything. If anything happened to my Lord's everything he would break. My darling baby boy is everything anyone could hope for," the woman said and gently ran her hand through his hair.

"Thanks Trixie," he said and was let back to his papers. Suddenly there was a pop as a house elf appeared in the room.

"They are asking for Masters in the Great Hall," the elf said with a bow.

"Tell them we are eating here please," Kelly called at the elf and flipped a page in her magazine. Luna suddenly stuck out her head from under the bed and asked if she could have some chocolate. Draco who lay on the table for some reason threw a box to her while he flipped the pages in one of Kelly's more… imaginary novels.

"Gosh Potter. I didn't know you were so limber!" the blonde laughed out and Harry only raised an eye brow. Everyone looked up when a bang rang loud and clear somewhere in the castle. A bad feeling spread in him as Harry got up and hurried out form his room followed by everyone else in there (except for Luna who still hid under the bed).

---

Laughter echoed around the entrance hall where the Dark Lord was trapped under a glass heart that was flying in the air over him. Damn Valentine's Day. Damn Weasley twins. Damn no one for freeing him! All around the students were laughing because he couldn't get loose. Of course he wasn't the only one trapped by those horrible heart things; even Snape had been, but then one of the brats had kissed him. Snape! That was when he caught sight of the group that had arrived at the top of the stairs. Harry was in the front of the group, his long hair falling down his back while he wore a simple but stunning emerald robe. He could see how the boy understood and tried to cover up a giggle. Stupid brat. The brat walked down the stairs in a not so hurried pace and it looked like the other student's were expecting something big since they quieted down and turned to look as the young man closed up on him. It was when the boy was half way down he noticed that the green robe was his own and much to long for the short wizard (or was it he that was tall)? Harry seemed to notice him looking.

"Since you made me too fat for my own clothing I decided to take some of yours. You don't mind terrible much now do you? If you do just say so but I rather like the silk…" the young man said as he jumped the last steps down. Oh no, was that a mischievous look in those eyes? He had seen that playful sparkle in Kelly's eyes and sometime in Harry's but… no he couldn't possibly…

"Let me see if I got this straight. You, the all powerful Dark Lord, is trapped by a Valentine prank? Why did I never try that?" the boy asked clearly amused as he walked around him, inspecting.

"No one has freed you? Hmm"

When he got loose from here the brat would pay for this. Perhaps he should lock him up until labor or maybe lock him up with Bellatrix? Wouldn't really work since they seemed to like the other but…

"You owe me one," the boy said and suddenly he was in front of him, stretching up close and pressed his pale pink lips on his own thin ones.

---

Harry himself couldn't believe he was doing this. After all he had known since New Years Eve that he was in love with the Dark Lord. Then he had woken up after that coma, finding out that he was all alone on the run. He had broken down slightly and then he had found Viktor. Viktor wasn't his dream prince by far but he needed someone to take care of him. He just hadn't foreseen that Viktor would be so controlling. Ok, he had never claimed to have the inner eye or whatever but he really should have met enough bad guys to know when to recognize one. Then Tom had showed up. He didn't even know how he could think so much when he was giving his love a chaste kiss. Just as he was about to pull away so this wouldn't turn into embarrassment when arms moved around him and pulled him closer. Stunned when suddenly the kiss was deeper and more dominated by the other part he soon lost all sense of thought.

---

As soon as he was able he pulled the beautiful young man closer and kissed him deeper. He could hear how the lovely creature moaned into his mouth before suddenly arms locked around his neck and pulled him even closer. He didn't know how long they stood there but it all changed when Harry was pulled away from him. Slightly dazed he stared at the Bulgarian Harry had arrived with who held Harry who shrunk away while he was shaking slightly.

"What are you doing?!" Krum screamed and Harry only stared at the man. He himself pulled himself up and glared down at the boy, just as he was about to speak when Harry stepped forth.

"Viktor, I can't do this. I can't use you anymore." The young man said and he could see how he trembled even more.

"You used me? You _used_ me…" Krum said surprised before he raised his hand and slapped his beautiful Harry across the face. It had an instant and stunning reaction. Harry fell to the floor and there he curled up and started rocking back and forth while shaking violently.

"My baby boy!" Bellatrix screamed and ran down while Kelly ran faster a few steps before. Kelly fell to her knees beside him and whispered in his ear while Bella was throwing herself over the star seeker. Rodolphus Lestrange who was standing closely to Snape shot forward and grabbed her around the waist to hold her back.

"Stop it Bella!"

"He hurt our baby Rodolphus! He hurt our darling boy! Our Darling Prince!!" she screamed and it looked like she had shocked her husband into releasing her. Bellatrix threw herself over the man. He himself didn't really know what to do.

"Shh Memphis, shh it's ok. You don't need… oomph!!" He heard Kelly say just before a glowing red shield threw her away from the crying boy.

"Precious?" he asked, stunned by the fact that he had pushed away Kelly so harshly. When he spoke the rocking slowed down for a moment before it started up again.

"Bella, throw him in with Harry's cousin and I'll deal with him later. Now go!!" he hissed out at the mad woman who after looking between him and the boy she as did as she was told.

"Harry?" he softly called without getting any answer.

"Memphis?" Still no answer.

"_Precious? What's wrong my darling?"_ he hissed out and it was only barely that he caught on the small hiss that came from the boy.

"_Wrong? Everything's wrong! Everyone lie to me! Everyone keeps hurting me!!" _the soft sound caught him off guard but he caught himself from gaping. Instead he answered the boy.

"_Have I ever lied to you? Has Kelly ever lied to you? Hell, has Bellatrix ever lied to you? You're so precious to me that I will hurt whoever even thinks about hurting you my love…"_ it wasn't until he had said it that he realized he had slipped up. Not letting it show he beat himself up mentally while he thanked the gods that he was speaking in parseltongue. Then he noticed the change inside the wards. Harry had stopped rocking and was sitting rather stiffly. Over powered by the urge to protect the weak and frail boy he took a step that would take him inside the wards and to everyone's surprise they let him through. He really didn't care about weird wards or masses off gossiping students at that time. All he could focus on was taking that precious boy into his arms and hold him close to his chest. Harry froze in his arms but he just held him for a moment. Then, without a warning the boy spun around and buried himself in his chest.

"You _promise?!_" Harry got out after a moment and a small smile spread over his face as he sat down more comfortable on the stone floor.

"Of course, you have always been all I think about have you not?" he answered and that drew a small chuckle from the now not crying boy. Harry actually had relaxed noticeably.

"Yeah, I'm addicting," Harry obviously joked but he carefully pulled the beautiful boys face up so he could look into those emerald orbs.

"Yes, you are," he whispered before he kissed him.


	10. Nope, just a foolish Gryffindor

All for those who have put up with me until now... love you all 3333333

Harry could feel his heart jump around in his chest like a mad Easter bunny while the evil manipulating Dark Lord kissed him for the second time that day. Personally, he was in paradise. That Dark Lord had a wicked tongue usually but now it was just…wow. With a slight and unsuspected push in Tom's chest the Dark Lord fell onto his back and Harry took the moment to crawl up and straddle his lap while leaning over the stunned (but appreciative) older man. With a teasing crooked smile he let his long hair fall down on either side of their faces before he bent down to kiss the man again.

---

He really didn't mind having that little beauty crawling around on top of him so he only raised his hands and pulled the young man closer. A strange sound however made them break up and a blushing Harry looked down at his stomach.

"Oh shut it, Daddy's busy," the boy muttered as he fell off him and lay on his side; the sentence made a chuckle escape him as he sat up swiftly.

"Hmm, hungry?" he asked softly and brushed away the dark hair from the teens face.

"Always. You were stupid enough to get caught in a prank before I could eat anything," his Angel told him with a smirk and he smiled softly (some of the students had fainted actually) before he got up from the floor.

"Then let's get you some food shall we? Oh and those wards…" he asked and looked around at the still shimmering force field around them.

"What about them?" Harry asked and took his hand to be pulled up from the cold floor.

"When will they fall?"

"When people don't want to murder us for different reasons," the simple answer came as the teen brushed off his robe.

"You do know that is my favorite robe don't you?" he shot at the boy who gave him a dazzling smile.

"Why else would I take it?" Came the answer before the teen started to make his way into the hall, dragging him after him by the hand. Giving a snort he shook his head but followed the hungry teen into the hall and up to the table. A small smirk appeared on his face when he saw how Harry tried to straighten out his long hair with his fingers. It was rather unruly after their… unsuspected quality time. Still with his smirk in place he sat down in his usual chair but pulled Harry into his lap. Looking slightly stunned for a moment Harry stared at him before he gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to the food.

"So what was all that about?" the teen asked as he licked some chocolate off his finger before taking a small bite of the cake on their plate. Holding back a groan he closed his eyes for a moment before he answered.

"Hmm I do believe you have made me go soft my Precious," he said and moved to take the chocolate away from the young man.

"Hey that's my cake!"

"You shouldn't' have it before actual dinner my love," he whispered in the closes ear and he felt Harry freeze.

"You have made something impossible Harry, again that is. You have made me feel all these crazy things that I can't even name. What have you possessed me with you little demon?"

"Oh please, like you don't like it…" came the answer before suddenly a cup of water was dipped over his head and Harry shot from his lap laughing.

---

Knowing exactly what the Dark Lord meant Harry thought it best not to embarrass him further by making him saying it straight out. Instead he took a water cup and dumped it over the rather handsome Dark Lord before he danced out of reach.

"How have you managed to survive this long? Or even become a Dark Lord?" he questioned teasingly as he leaned on a chair that stood alone close by.

"I'll show you a Dark Lord," Voldemort muttered as he took another cup of water. With a squeak Harry ran around the table with a laugh.

"No! That's not fair at all!" he cried out and hid behind Snape who had the misfortune to be closest.

"Dark Lord's aren't fair," Tom called back before most of the water hit Snape but some landed on him. Slowly he stepped out from behind the grumpy (and useless shield) Professor to come face to face with the Dark Lord. Slowly he stepped closer to him, looking up at him under his eye lashes and got up on his toes. Precisely as he hoped Tom took a hold of him and claimed his lips yet again in a passionate kiss that made them stumble a few steps back into the Hufflepuff table. Carefully he let one of his hands stay on Tom's chest while the other searched the table behind him slowly. Someone who was very helpful handed him what he was hoping for. A plate full with cake topped with a massive mountain of whipped cream. Carefully he pulled away from the kiss with a groan of disappointment.

"You know what Tom… Neither do I," and with that he threw the cake into the Dark Lord's puzzled face. He then took the moment when the stunned silence stretched out over the hall to escape the stiff grip Tom had on his and run around the table.

"That… will cost you," Tom hissed as he wiped the whipped cream of his face.

"Bring it on," he answered with a smirk as Tom started to chase after him.

"Now that you two finally hooked up I'll have to go," a voice said from the double doors when Tom had finally caught him and held him high in the air. Both of them stopped suddenly and turned to Kelly who already had her bag packed lying at her feet. Waves of sadness rolled over him but he only gave a sad smile to his sister.

"It was fun having you here sis," he said and leaned his back against Tom's chest after having been put down on the floor again.

"Anything for you bro… and we'll have a rematch when my Godson is out of there," Kelly smiled with a pointed look at his swelling abdomen. A laugh ripped from his throat and with an aching heart he saw Kelly smile, turn and walk away with her bag thrown over her shoulder. He hadn't even noticed the single tear that escaped his eye until Tom wiped it away.

---

Harry twisted in his big bed before he threw the sheets away and sat up even more annoyed. It was too bloody empty! With a snarl he crawled out of the bed and made his way out from his rooms. Then he opened the door and stepped into Tom's bedroom. When he entered Nagini who lay in the bed with Tom looked up at him.

"_Young Master! Young Master should be resting too make the snakeling healthy and strong. Nagini can make young master sleep safely…"_ the snake hissed at him as she slowly started to make her way down from the bed and over to him.

"_My lady can't you go and find Lionel for me please? I think he escaped down to the chamber again,"_ he said and with a nod he watched the female snake slither out through the open door that he closed behind her. He took a moment to stop and look at the sleeping person in the bed. Tom's hair fell out of his face and it looked less stressed in his sleep. He looked almost peaceful. After a moment he stepped closer to the bed and crawled inside.

"Bella…"

"Still not her," he whispered with a soft smile on his face as the blood red eyes snapped open to stare at him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Tom asked and moved up on his elbows.

"I got so used to Kelly that I can't sleep on my own…" he whispered and looked away. This would be the part where Tom laughed cruelly and threw him out.

---

Voldemort didn't answer the teen but pulled him down and into his arms. After a moment his little lover relaxed and moved closer into a more comfortable position.

"Tom…" the soft voice said and he hummed a response. "Thank you for caring."

"My pleasure," he answered and smiled when Harry's small hands laid themselves on his chest.

"It's nice to be taken care off for once," Harry said around a yawn. "I agree. For once I totally agree," he said and kissed the young man's forehead.

---

Harry sat at the table in the history classroom and looked out the window. Binns was going on and on and on about something and he couldn't bring himself to caring. That was when he thought he caught a familiar cloaked person on the grounds but he just cocked his head. He had wanted nothing to do with him since… that time.

"_Master is strange today… what did it master?" _Lionel hissed from his shoulder and he turned slightly to look at the lethal snake.

"_I just miss Kelly. It's never boring with her here,"_ he answered and turned back to the window.

"_You wait Master, Lionel will find you some entertainment,"_ Lionel hissed before he moved away and left him alone.

"Harry, are you even listening?" Hermione hissed at his side and nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"Does it look like I'm listening?" he hissed back with a soft glare before he turned back to the window in a wish to be left in peace. No such luck.

"Harry this is important! You really should listen…"

"Shut up Hermione!" he snarled without even looking at her.

"What's wrong with you mate?!" Ron asked from the seat behind him as Hermione only stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong? My best friend just left and I miss her that's what wrong your idiot!" he snapped as he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I thought I was you're best friend," Ron said, his face going red in anger.

"Oh yeah you think so? What's my favorite food? What's my favorite video game? Why the hell did I learn how to pole dance, huh?" He asked and he could feel a almost desperate need for someone who knew him. Who knew what he needed without him saying anything. Then a pair of slightly chilled arms pulled him against a slightly chilled chest.

"How about you and I take a stroll down to the kitchens and get you a nice warm pizza? There is no need to throw a temper tantrum. I'm sure Kelly will call you soon, Precious," Tom said to him and he could feel himself slowly relaxing slightly as he nodded.

"Can I have pineapple on mine? And shrimps?" he asked to distract himself from the looks everyone was giving him.

"Of course," Tom said with a smile as he started to lead him out of the room. As he was almost out of the door his phone started to ring.

---

"Hello?… Hey Kelly! Yeah it's totally dull here…" Hermione felt a stabbing feeling in her heart as she watched the boy she had loved like a little brother leave the room under the protective arm of the Dark Lord. They were apparently not good enough friends to him. And that… that... Bitch had been. That Bitch who was vulgar and stupid and loud and certainly not sane. Why did he pick her over them? Hadn't they been through enough together to prove themselves? What did they do wrong?

---

They sat at the table in the kitchen and it was a comfortable silence over them.

"How did you know that I was in History?" Harry asked after a moment. Tom looked up with an odd expression before eh answered.

"You mean beside the fact that your magic was slipping out and pulsating in the whole castle?" the Dark Lord asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah well that is a daily occurrence in this castle these days…" Harry muttered back and took a piece of his pizza.

"But not like you wanted to blow someone up. Are you stressed?" he asked his young lover and tipped his head to the side. A treat he had picked up from Harry no doubt.

"…Yeah. I have an appointment with Lucius later today. Hopefully he won't nag about more food today," Harry muttered and took a snip of his juice.

"Well you are unhealthy thin not that I don't understand of course…" he said when Harry looked up at his with a strange look in his eyes.

"Yes, how are your dear guests faring now?" Harry asked and suddenly looked interested.

"Same old same old. But I wonder what I shall do with Vicky," for some strange reason Harry started to giggle. When he gave him a "what?" look his lover answered.

"That's what Ron used to call him when he was jealous of him spending time with Hermione."

"You know me, I'm a possessive man."

"Don't forget jealous and hard working," Harry answered with a small smirk.

"You're one to talk."

They both fell in silence for a moment. Then there was the sound off an alarm going off high above them.

"Is there never a peaceful lunch around here?" he asked as they stood and Harry laughed.

"Not that I can remember."

---

Draco Malfoy was calmly sitting and having lunch with his friends when the doors opened and both his parents entered. By now the students had become used to odd or important people coming to their school (usually around their meal time oddly enough) so they didn't pay much attention to the beautiful couple that entered the hall. Hell Draco didn't even pay attention to the door enough to notice his own parents enter. Nor did he notice how they made their way up to the Head table and sat down. A moment later however people started looking up since the air was shifting with power. There came Harry, under the protective arm of Lord Voldemort. A soft smile spread over his face as he watched how Harry got on his toes, pulled the Dark Lords head down and whispered something in his ear. A smirk came over the Dark Lord's face before he whispered something back. A wonderful smile spread over Harry's face before he kissed the Dark Lord's cheek and jumped off into their direction.

"Hey guys! I'll just sit with you today," was all the black haired boy said before he fell down into his lap and started to pick on his food.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he asked, not even bothering to be stunned. When one gets to know a person who keeps surprising you like Harry did you learned to expect the unexpected.

"There is no seat left and it would be stupid if everyone on this bench had to move so I could have a seat… and like this I already would have a finished plate," came the answer as Harry leaned over and stole a piece of chicken from Pansy's plate.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" the girl exclaimed.

"You can have our mashed potatoes, never liked that anyway," Harry said happily and brushed it off his plate onto Pansy's plate who looked slightly disgusted, slightly amused and slightly surprised.

"Harry I like mashed potatoes…" he tried to argue his food back but Harry only gave him a odd look.

"Why? It's disgusting! Ish. No, you and I will be having French fries whether you like it or not mister!" Harry answered as he was piling French fries onto their plate. Accepting defeat he only shook his head and started to eat the food around Harry who happily was talking away about their stupid rivalry.

---

Bella was worried about her baby. She had overheard some students about the episode in history (of course she had scared the (poor) Ravenclaws into telling her everything) and hadn't caught a sight of her baby boy anywhere since. Of course she had heard how her Lord had come and they escaped but that would never calm a mother down about her beautiful boy. Then she was pulled from her worry momentarily when her sister sat down next to her.

"Bellatrix." Narcissa said with her normal tone and started to eat her food slowly.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" she asked and straightened up. At her side Rodolphus rolled his eyes at her.

"Apparently my husband has to check up on a paranoid slut who got pregnant. Who is that little whore sitting in my son's lap?!" Bella followed her sister's eyes and found an almost platinum blond head sitting in the middle of the table, with Harry in his lap, eating happily. Then she realized what her sister had said and she saw red. When she slapped her sister across the face she felt a sense of satisfaction settle over her. She put her hands on the table and leaned on it as she hissed.

"What did you just call my son?!"

Narcissa's eyes went wide in shock as she stared at her and raised one hand to hold over her slapped cheek.

"You have no son Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"You are just jealous that your son never could be anything compared to mine! My Dark Prince is already famous, rich and awaiting the most powerful heir together with my Lord! What have…" then she sensed the slight shifting in the air that always came with the power that her beloved Prince held and immediately she turned around in her chair and stood up. There he was coming. Looking slightly worried as if he sensed the tense atmosphere between the sisters.

---

"Darling! Why aren't you eating your lunch? Are they being mean too you?" Trixie started asking immediately and brushed his long hair away from his face.

"No not at all Trixie. Crabbe just wouldn't give me his pancakes and since today is the Headmaster's official pancake day…" he explained with a half smirk, half smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"That loony old man has pancakes everyday," she answered with a smirk of her own before she kissed his forehead.

"I know… Rodolphus can we go to Hogsmeade after classes? I need some new clothes since mine for some strange reason are starting to get to small…" at the end he raised his voice slightly and threw a pointed look over at Tom who called back.

"You are not taking my clothes!" A small smirk spread over Harry's face and Trixie smiled before she turned to her husband to make sure he accepted.

"Of course, I'll bring Rabastan as well," came the answer and before anyone really caught on what happened Harry had hugged them both.

"Lucius can we have my appointment in my free period at two o'clock? Pretty please?" Harry then asked and Lucius looked up at them without bothering himself about Narciassa's glare.

"Whatever my Prince wishes," came the answer and Harry kissed his cheek in thanks but before he was able to go and kiss his lover and stealing some pancakes he suddenly felt Tom's magic act up. Like how it was when he usually wanted to kill him. Slightly terrified why his beloved would feel like that he spun around and saw Tom standing behind him with his back to him…holding Mrs. Malfoy by the neck.

"What were you just doing Mrs. Malfoy?" Tom growled deep in the back of his throat and Harry felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Tom what are you doing?" he asked and looked between them carefully.

"I did promise I would protect you no matter what and this one…" Tom growled and slightly startled he took a step so he ended up behind the Dark Lord. Rather safe then sorry.

"Narcissa, what were you going to do to my darling?!" Bellatrix hissed out and Harry thought for the first time that he didn't know when she looked ready to kill…until now.

"I was going to slap that whore silly my Lord. He has wrapped you all around his little greedy finger!" the blonde woman exclaimed and he saw how the grip on her throat got tighter. Bella's expression darkened and an even more insane look in her eyes appeared.

"Please my Lord, please. This is a family matter; let me deal with it," she begged and it wasn't until now that Harry realized just how much he must mean to her.

"Let _us _deal with her my Lord" Lucius said suddenly and stood up together with Rodolphus and Rabastan. Since apparently every person in this family wanted to deal with the problem themselves Harry decided that the Dark Lord's decision might need a little help. So he hugged Tom closely from behind and buried his face into Tom's back.

"Tom I want pancakes," he said strongly and when he felt the slight confusion wave from Tom's mind he had to force the soft smile back.

"Dumbledore has them," Tom growled and again shills went down Harry's back. Annoyed that his plan of cravings didn't work he tipped his head to the side, caught Bella's eyes and gave her a wink. Then he released his grip on Tom enough so he could walk around him.

"_Tooom, don't growl like that," _he hissed in parseltongue as he slowly pressed himself up against the Dark Lord who's Adams apple was moving up and down in a interesting speed.

"_Why shouldn't I?"_ Tom questioned but didn't easy up on the grip.

"_Because you're making my knees shaking…" _He could feel the almighty Dark Lord freeze next to him before his proud head snapped down to stare at him.

"_Oh don't look so stunned. Of course you are attractive standing tall and protecting like that with all that power cracking around you… hissing like that," _carefully he pulled his eyes and took a few small steps away.

"But then again I'm getting fat and you obviously have other things to do…" he was uninterestedly piling up pancakes on a plate when suddenly arms grabbed him and pulled him against the now familiar chest. There was also a small annoyed growl in his ear that he didn't mind all that much either.

"You deal with her Bella, I have more important things to deal with today. Rodolphus, you'll have that shopping tomorrow…" and as Tom spoke he fished him up without a warning and started to walk away with long steps.

"Luci! We'll have that thing tomorrow, right?" he called back over Tom's shoulder with a small laugh and sneaked his arms around the strong neck to hold himself steadily.

"No calling for other men when you're in my arms," Tom growled, jealous, this time and he couldn't help the laugh that came from his throat.

"Why I would never do something as silly… you know that Tom," he whispered and pulled himself closer to press a soft kiss on the chill neck where he then rested his head.

---

Harry smiled down at Tom who sat still at the couch and watched him move.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked softly.

"Surprise surprise," was the short answer as he slipped into his own room with a single smile back at the Dark Lord. His lips were still tender and red after Tom had ravished them as soon as he sat them down on the couch. After suffocating the small giggle that almost escaped his lips he almost threw himself across the room and started pulling out books in the hunt for a book he had gotten the Dark Lord when he was in Japan. When he finally found it and turned around and hurried to give it to Tom. When he did he was slightly disappointed when man turned it over and looked at the back side and turned it back again.

"What is it?" the man finally asked and he sat down next to Tom, who now flipped the pages.

"It contains rare and unknown ways of torture. I was hoping you would like it but…"

"This is really interesting…" Tom finally said as he started to examine the pages more carefully.

"You think?" he asked and damned the hope that was in his voice.

"Yes, I'll never look at a potato the same way ever again…"

---

When he sat down at the Gryffindor table for the first time in weeks it seemed that the Gryffindors didn't know how to act at first. With a soft smile from Neville Harry only smiled back and started to pile food on his plate.

"Hey Harry, I noticed that Lestrange is acting rather different then before… what happened?" Neville asked and slightly surprised by the question he looked up at the other boy who's parents had been tortured to insanity by the witch.

"That's because I realised how wonderful my little boy is!!" came the slightly insane giggle from his adoptive mother from behind him just before her bony arms hugged him from behind.

"Hey Trixie," he got out and gave a quick look around to see how the Gryffindors would react to having a mad death eater at their table. Well, perhaps she did deserve the death glare…

"Are you eating enough? You have to eat so that tiny little heir will grow strong and handsome! Of course a child from you and my Lord will look more handsome then that nephew of mine…" around them a few giggles broke out when they realised she was talking about Draco Malfoy.

"I'm eating…" he tried to say but she only gave him a strict look.

"Nevie, darling can you pretty please make sure my darling baby boy eats?" Bella asked Neville who frowned deeply.

"Why should I do as _you_ ask? You made my parents insane!" Neville asked in a low but steady voice and Harry couldn't help but to close his eyes in defeat. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I made many insane… I killed my own cousin even, why would your parents be any more important then any of them?" she asked and Harry held his breath.

"Trixie!" he called out and turned to glare at her.

"What? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked and suddenly she wasn't the cocky insany witch but a woman on the verge of panic.

"Tom is angry! It hurt's! Make him stop!" He moaned out with a hint of fake pain and immediately she was running away to deal with the not angry at all Dark Lord.

"Sorry Nev, I..."

"It wasn't your fault Harry, no problem." Neville said and Harry sent the other boy a small smile. A small glance over his shoulder and he caught the annoyed glare Tom was giving him as Bellatrix hung over his shoulder. When the mail arrived Harry was as stunned as everyone else when a beautiful hawk flew down in front of him with a bouquet of the most stunning blood red roses he had ever seen. With slightly shaking fingers he removed the roses from the hawk and found a small card.

"For you and I are past our dancing days," he whispered the words and then realised that he was breathless. A wide smiled spread over his lips and he looked up at the Head table where everyone was observing him. But he only had eyes for the eyes as red as the roses in his arms that looked like he was not sure. Could it be that the Dark Lord was anxious about this. Careful not to hurt the roses he stood up and walked over to the head table with soft steps.

"Harry, who sent you those marvellous flowers?" Dumbledore asked as he came closer and the smile widened again.

"Someone you'd never believe would quote Shakespeare," he answered slowly before he stopped, leaned over the table and kissed the Dark Lord softly. Relief flowed through their odd bound and he couldn't help the knowing smile as he walked away. Leaving the Dark Lord to ignore the stunned stares he received.

---

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Snape shouted at him as soon as the human bat entered the dungeon. Harry who was talking to Draco looked up surprised.

"Er...I was going to attend this class professor…" he answered confused to just him being there was a problem for the not so charming professor.

"And have me killed for letting you close to dangerous fumes and idiots that could blow this whole room apart?! I don't think so! Leave and I'll deal with you later," Snape said and stared down at him over his hooked nose. Not really daring to disobey the angry (and angsty?) Professor he gathered his things and left, still under the watchful eyes of Snape. When the door was slammed shut behind him he just stood there for a moment.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself before a wonderful idea struck him.

---

Dinner was boring. Voldemort had to sit next to Dumbledore again and listen to him talking about candy (again) when suddenly the room was quieting down. Surprised he followed everyone's eyes and looked up. There was a midnight black phoenix flying around the hall. Looking for something. Then the bird suddenly dived down and laded in front of him. Shocked that this magnificent bird even was this close to him it took him amoment to notice the note around it's feet. Together with a package. Carefully he started with the note.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any other word would smell as sweet." There was no signature. He didn't need one. Wondering what his love had sent him he opened the pacage and found a single beautiful black rose lying in the box on a bed of blood red satin.

"Tom dear boy do you have a secret admirer?" Albus asked at his side and a small smirk appeared over his face.

"Nope, just a foolish Gryffindor," he answered and sent a secret smile over to the shining emeralds that was eatching him. A smile was returned before the beauty turned back to that odd blonde Ravenclaw he had been talking too.


	11. Never was a story of more woe

Here you are my darlings, I hope you like it because I do

All my love to you guys

---

There was no abnormality in Harry falling into his lap from out off nowhere in the middle of breakfast these days. There was no abnormality in Harry starting to talk about anything in between earth and heaven (sometimes things behind that too). But today was apparently not a normal day.

"I wanna visit the prisoners." Harry said as soon as he sat down and started to steal his food.

"You what?" he asked and stared at the young man who looked surprised at his reaction.

"I told you; I want to see the Dursley's, maybe even play a little. Oh and Percy! I don't forgive anyone thinking about hurting my baby! And… I need to see how Trixie treated Viktor," the last part was said with a hidden meaning he was sure. There was something in his emerald eyes that was hiding something.

"_What are you hiding my Precious?" _he hissed in parseltounge just in case.

"_I told you I was using him to keep my baby safe right? You know, since I'm going to die in child birth… but he…"_ there was something in his lover's voice he didn't like. Something that Harry didn't want to say.

"_What are you hiding? What did he do?"_ Voldemort hissed/growled but even the chill that went through Harry didn't ease up on the worry and possessive anger he felt at the moment.

"_One would think after all the abuse and murder attempts I would know a abuser when I see one…"_ the words froze his insides. It felt like he had been torn from his body again. The pain and shock was horrible. He didn't even notice how he hugged Harry to himself closely.

"He hurt you…?!" he hissed out, to stunned to keep to the parseltounge. Harry froze in his arms and at the other side of them Bella's wine glace exploded in her hand.

"_Nothing that could possibly hurt the baby. I checked with Lucius and he agrees that the baby is completely fine! Please Tom, snap out of it!" _Harry begged him as he now was clinging to his collar.

"Lucius…" he snarled and turned to the man who was pulling away slightly even though he didn't move an inch.

"My Lord… please… it was my Prince's wish and..." his excuse was stopped by an angry hiss.

"Fine", you be all unreasonable then. I'll sleep with Dray tonight," Harry suddenly said angrily and turned to storm away. A hand landed on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"How can you call me unresonable when all I do is too…" Tom argued behind him and Harry gave a annoyed sigh.

"Stop it! I just asked to see what's become of the demons who haunted me for almost my entire existence," he exclaimed suddenly and spun around to glare at the Dark Lord.

"Don't you lay this on me!" Tom hissed and for the first time in a while Harry felt the burning feeling that he needed to fight something... to do something.

"I'll sooo lay this on you!" he hissed back just as angrily before he spun around and grabbed a knife from the Slytherin table. While in his hand the knife seemed to melt out into a long, sharp, thin sword; which he used to swung close to the Dark Lord who (wisely) jumped away.

"No, you didn't…"

"I just so did," Harry answered before he attacked again. This time, Voldemort danced away from the blade before he also made one appear from thin air.

He defended himself from the violent attacks and even returned a few that were, surprisingly, brushed away by the angry teen. No one bothered about Bellatrix who was watching them fearfully as she bit her fingers.

"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast," he breathed out when he made a rip in Harry's shoulder that was to warn him to stop. Insteed it added fuel on fire.

"These violent delights have violent ends," came the reply and not a moment later he had a almost identical rip over his shoulder. It stung like hell.

"There is no end, no limit, measure, bound, In that word's death. No words can that woe sound." Voldemort answered again before he attacked a little harder. Again being beaten back and attacked by Harry.

"For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet and her Romeo," came the answer just before Harry tripped backward and dropped the sword so it flew away and landed in the middle of the Ravenclaw table. He himself lowered his sword slightly but still held it directed at Harry in case he had another rage fit. But instead of getting up and attacking a mist was starting to form in front of Harry and immediately worried he took a step forward. Then a panicked voice started to beg.

"Please! Please not Harry! Kill me instead!" Lily Potter stood in front off him, just like she had done years ago, blocking him from her son who lay behind her. Stunned he stopped and didn't notice that he dropped his sword in surprise.

"Stand aside silly girl," said the high cruel voice of the evil Lord Voldemort; without him even moving his lips. It was an echo of the past that transpired before them.

"No! Please! Not my baby boy!" Lily's ghost voice cried out again.

"Stop it Harry," Voldemort asked softly from where he stood in front of the illusion of his lover's dead mother.

"Why? So you can kill me as soon as my baby is born? Is that why you're doing this?!" Harry cried out and Voldemort could feel his melting heart break at the broken voice.

"Doing what Harry?" he asked and stepped through the slightly disturbing image of his lovers mother.

"Making me love you so damn much!! And you probably haven't even started on them yet so _they_ will be the ones killing me…" there was a haunted look in Harry's beautiful eyes and Voldemort slowly sank to his knees next to the desperate boy Harry looked up with tears running down his face.

"Don't you remember when I thought you where dead Precious? Don't you remember my wrath at those who hurt you? And my unending hunt for you? You are all I care about Love," he tried to reason with the young man who's eyes filled with doubt.

"Only because your heir had slipped through your fingers and you couldn't raise him to be your little personal devil." Harry was now hissing at him again with that crazy looking fire in his eyes. It took him a moment to realise that Harry was experiencing mood swings.

"You are having mood swings…" he whispered to himself which made the hand that slapped him over the head that made him fall on his bum.

"I am NOT having mood swings!! It's your fault for acting like a total idiot!" Harry screamed at him and he just continued to stare at his petite lover. Then, to everyone's total surprise he bowed his head slightly.

"Of course, I'm sorry Love," not a second after he had spoken, Harry threw himself around him again and kissed him desperately.

"So you will take me to visit the dungeons?" Harry's small voice asked as Voldemort hugged him closer to his chest and leaned his chin on the young mans head.

"Why do you want to go there so badly Precious?"

"I kinda miss it… it was small and dark and full of spiders… it reminded me off my childhood before all this shit started." It was with a deep sigh that he stood up and continued to gently hold Harry in his arms.

"I'll take you tomorrow, how about that? Just after I've had a little go at those bastards again," he said casually (ignoring the intake of breath from those who heard him speaking of torture as carefree as he did).

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You can't die," Harry giggled softly.

"Only a small inconvenience."

---

"Harry, may we speak to you?" Harry looked up from the bracelet he was making and into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. Slowly he blinked to make sure what he saw. Then he turned slightly and saw Ron, Neville, Luna and some other Gryffindors. Most looked angry or uncomfortable, Neville and Luna looked more to be there to help him (probably Trixie's doing again…).

"Sure," he said and leaned back, one hand cast over his growing stomach protectively. Luna smiled brightly before she jumped around the table to help him up.

"So..." he asked as they all turned.

"We'll go to the common room. We are _Gryffindors_ you know," Ron said over his shoulder and Neville who had joined Harry and Luna shrugged. They all walked in silence except for Luna who hummed on a strange tone.

"Darling! There you are! I've been looking everywhere!!" Bellatrix voice called out from behind him a second before her thin arms locked around him and pulled him aginst her chest.

"Trixie! What are you…?" he managed to get out through her arms.

"I didn't get the chance to see if my baby was alright after that fight with my Lord! And don't you never scare me like that again! Where are you goind with all these tiny lions?" she asked and suddenly he was held at an arms lenght and staring into her black crazed eyes.

"To the common room. You worry to much Trixie, I'll be fine," he said and patted her hand as she eyes him carefully.

"Does the Lord know about this my darling baby boy? Does your little maniacs know?" Trixie asked and he smiled. Yeah, his kids were the maniacs.

"No, why don't you find Tom and tell him? He can keep a track of me through our connection. He's a radio for crying out loud!" he exclaimed and a look of wonder came across Bellatrix face as he finished.

"Of course! You'll have fun now and if there's any sign trouble I'll pop in and break their spines. Bye now darling!" then she was walking away. Everyone stared at her and suddenly she stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Keep him safe for me Nevvie! I'm trusting you my little knight!" and with those words she was gone.

"It's strange. I don't get the same urge to strangle her as I used to these days," Neville said with a shrug and turned back to the way towards Gryffindor tower.

"I know what you mean. She's kinda grown on me," Harry said and the boys shared a smile before Luna threw some sparkling dust over them that made them sneeze. Finally they came to the common room and Harry sat down in his usual arm chair by the fire. The room was oddly quiet.

"Was there anything special you wanted to talk about Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Why are you acting this way Harry? Why are you aggressive and mean and since when do you boss people around? Why did you never tell us about Kelly?" the girl asked and Harry just looked at her. Then they all saw the light in his eyes twist and the bright emeralds turned into cold diamond hard lifeless eyes.

"Was that all? You're supposed to be the smart one, can't you figure it out on your own?" he asked and it was like the air in the room dropped several degrees.

"Do you know what usually happens to victims of child abuse Hermione?" he asked and the chill seemed to made ice appear on the windows. Hermione's reply was to violently shake her head.

"Be glad about that. But I'll tell you this. Hadn't it been for her I'd be dead...worse than dead. Then you'd all have to save your own arses when Voldie came back." He felt calm somehow; like he wasn't talking about himself or his life.

"Why do you make it sound like it's impossible?! You're nothing that we aren't!" Ron screamed at him as the red head aid an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Except for pregnant," he offered but Ron only glared at him.

"Was this the big question? Why I lied? Why I didn't act like your stupid, annoying and idiotic hero? The answer is I know how to survive. I survived thanks to the streets and the street races. I survived and made a good deal of money there. I _like_ it there." he said and looked around.

"But why couldn't you _tell us?!_" Hermione called out and he looked at her again.

"None of you could have handled it. You wouldn't have been able to handle the fact that I'm not light. That I'd rather survive than to do the right thing. I'd rather take care of my own than anyone else," he was interrupted by someone banging on the portrait door.

"Hey! Harry c'mon!! We were know you're in there! If they don't let you out in one minute we're going to break this door down and hurt everybody in our way!!" Draco's voice called from the other side and a genuine smile pulled over his face.

"We were supposed to see some movie tonight weren't we Luna?" he asked as he stood up and brushed off his robes.

"Yep…you wanna come Nevvie?" Luna asked as she twirled around the floor. With a court nod the shy Gryffindor stood too and followed. As the door opened, both Neville and Luna disappeared into the mass of people. Harry took his time to look them over. Before he walked into the group and disappeared he turned his head and gently told the room.

"It was meant to be like this from the start. Even if I love you as much as I do."

---

He walked down the corridors towards his goal without being interrupted or bothered. Every Death Eater he met bowed their head and backed away from him without saying a word. When it was like this, it was kind of fun being a Dark Lord. Not that Harry was one... he was a Crime Lord, thank you very much.

At the moment he just looked like Voldie used to look so he could go to the dungeons in peace. When he finally reached the heavy door he stopped for a second to look at it. Oh yes, he had escaped a few times during his stay here and he had even managed to get this door open. Hopefully none of the people inside would be able to repeat his feat. So it was after a deep breath that he opened the door and let the illusion fall off him.

The smell attacked him at once. It was horrible but after a few moments you got used to it. But there was something in the room that was rather unusual for a dungeon where people were tortured…the smell of semen and arousal. Wrinkling his nose he pulled the door almost shut (it had taken him hours to open it from the inside when he tried to escape from here last time), before he walked deeper into the cold room. When he was almost at the end off the room he could even hear them… Peter Pettigrew and Dudley. Glancing in the direction of the… sexual sound that came from his old cell he realized that he where going to need a lifetime of therapy. They where going at it doggy style with a passion. Disgusted by the picture he waved his wand and then they were in a silencing bubble and a curtain appeared so he wouldn't have to see the horror.

"At least Dud's lost weight" he said simply as he turned to the cell opposite of Dudley and Peter. Petunia sat at the dirty floor staring at the spot on the curtain where her son last had been seen and Vernon was tied to the wall. Petunia snapped her eyes up to stare at him when he had spoken. She looked worse then he had ever seen her. She had the same dress she had had the night they had attacked him and both it and her was covered in dirt and dry blood and wounds.

"Enjoying your stay?" he asked simply and raised an eye brow. Inside the cell Petunia stood up on shaky thin legs that apparently almost couldn't carry her. Of course it could have something to do with the large cuts over her legs as well. She looked almost as bad as he had when he had been released. It wasn't until she came closer that he could see the evidence that they'd most likely cut out her tongue and sewed her lips together.

"Oh, we'll if it's any comfort I've wanted to do that to you too sometimes," he said with an evil smirk in place and she only glared at him.

"At least you're alive! Vernon isn't dead either now is he?" he looked over to his sleeping unclean uncle and wrinkled his nose a little at the horrible sight he made. It was beyond horrible.

"See? Loving husband alive and beloved son always under sight…could there be anything better? Now have you seen a redhead around here?" Harry looked around the room and finally his eyes landed on the box that stood against the far off wall. And in the small opening at the upper end he could see a couple of pale blue eyes glare at him even through they were full of pain. Without bothering to address his aunt again he turned and walked over to the box.

"Oh hello Percy. Feeling alright in there?" he asked casually and knocked on the box. Inside there was a muffled scream as the spikes in the box entered his body a bit more after the impact.

"Whoops sorry, but you really shouldn't threaten a Dark Lord's baby. It may be hazardous to your health," he smiled a helpful smile and ignored the hateful glare he received.

"Harry?" a heavy accented voice asked. Slowly he turned to the cell at his right. Viktor looked to be in better shape then anyone else in the room but not by much. He was dirty and had some shallow cuts but other then that he looked fine.

"Viktor," he greeted his ex-lover before he turned to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me! Let me out, you whore!" Viktor shouted from behind him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes you heard me! Let me out or you'll be sorry!"

"And what can you do, exactly? You're locked up in a cell you know…?" he hadn't turned around to look into the cell. He didn't think he had the strength to do anything like that at the moment; his knees were shaking and it was hard to breathe. It was all the stress and the other things he was forced to deal with. It was all too much. Viktor was screaming at him but it was the sound off running steps outside that made him look up. Without thinking he threw up illusion of him not being there and moved out off the way. The door opened and not only Tom stepped in but also Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Are you sure Harry is at Hogwarts Bellatrix?" Tom asked as the group walked inside and towards the cells.

"Where else would he be my Lord?" Bellatrix answered as she started to pull her wild black hair into a bun on top of her head so it wouldn't be in the way. He knew for a fact that it was something she did before torture.

"Good. Then why don't we have a start at this. Lucius why don't you have a chat with young Mr. Weasley here, hum? Bella I do believe Mrs. Dursley is yours today as for Mr. Krum…" Tom's words trailed of but his eyes were turned to the world famous quidditch star with a look in his eyes that reminded Harry of how he used to look at him.

"What? What are you going to do to me?!" Viktor screamed and backed away as far as he could.

"Apparently, Mr. Krum, you are a man who finds pleasure in hurting persons who are dependent on you. Weaker than you," Tom said and Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. For some reason Tom being over protective was a real turn on for him.

"Coming from you that is a joke!" Viktor hissed panicky and Tom actually smiled.

"Of course I see your point Mr. Krum. But you forgot a small detail that, inconveniently for you, put you here in the first place."

"What?" Viktor asked, accent thicker when being as frightened as he was.

"That I'm a highly possessive man. Not only did you take what's mine but you hurt him as well. I have been easy on you so far Mr. Krum due to the fact that I had no idea you were beating him…" Tom was slowly advancing on Viktor who was pressing against the wall like if he tried hard enough it would break and take him away.

"My oh my…someone is in deep trouble," he whispered more to himself but Tom suddenly straightened up and looked around in the room. Harry breathed as quietly as he could. He watched Tom as he looked around with narrowed, concentrated eyes before he turned back to Viktor. Harry let out a breath of relief as he continued to watch as Tom crucioed the young star in front off his own eyes. The minutes went by and by every second Viktor's scream became more and more pain filled and dry. Every second was harder and harder to bear because of the sudden need to be close to his lover. When all his restraints he had on himself finally broke he didn't even know he was moving. All he could see, hear and care about was Tom.

---

"That sound is wonderful you know," a voice whispered in his ear and he couldn't help but to freeze in the chair he had transfigured to sit in as he crucioed the boy. Carefully not to startle the person who had whispered he turned towards the voice only to find thin, empty air.

"Now I know why you always said my screams were addicting," the voice was at his other side now. He could almost feel the hot breath in his ear. He turned again and still there was nothing there.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot," the voice said and now he felt like there was someone playing with his hair.

"You can't see me," his heart almost stopped when he felt someone straddle his lap and lock their arms around his neck. The hot breath was now gently against his face and smelled like chocolate. The voice sounded so familiar it was driving him mad.

"Show yourself," he ordered but it wasn't as impressive as he would have wished since it came out in a single breath.

"I would rather not," the voice said and now he could feel thin soft lips kissing at his jaw.

"Show yourself and I might consider killing you fast," he threatened and the voice chuckled.

"So what you're saying is if I'm good looking enough you may decide I'm worth a go before a quick AK to get rid of the evidence?" the voice asked and there was a dangerous undertone now that wasn't there before. Even Voldemort found it oddly arousing. He tried to move his arms to curse this invisible enemy off him but found his arms bound to the chair by equally invisible bounds.

"Nah ah ah, that's cheating dear Dark Lord," the voice explained patiently and he growled dangerously. There was a strange moaning sound from the invisible force and then he felt the person rubbing against his growing erection.

"I thought I'd told you what that growl does to me," the voice accused and now that mouth was at his ear, nibbling down towards his neck.

"Who are you?" he asked, again in a breath and turned his head also he could see if either Lucius of Bella noticed anything.

"Don't worry. I've taken care of them so they will not to see anything I don't want them too see," the voice said and he just knew that the person it belonged to smiled evilly at him.

"When I get loose, you are going to regret this," he hissed and this time he could actually feel the shiver that went through the person on top off him.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me?" there was something about that phrase that sparked a memory in his head. And suddenly the feeling of this invisible force wasn't as clear as the image of a ghost Harry floating in the air laughed out_"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?"_

"Harry!" he whispered in surprise and just as sudden the person sitting on his stilled softly.

"You're no fun," Harry whispered again and Voldemort could feel himself relax even though he was bound to a chair.

"Sorry for being an inconvenience," he answered and felt a smile spread over his face as Harry slowly became visible.

"What gave me away?" Harry asked and sat down casually like he wasn't driving Voldemort mad by just sitting there.

"Your question about me actually being able to punish you for this," he answered and looked up into those bright emeralds and felt a small smirk pull at his lips.

"Hmm that's right, what are you going to do… my Lord?" Harry whispered as he leaned so close Voldemort could feel his lips move as he spoke.

"Depends on when you're going to let me loose, if you'd do it right now I'd most probably ravish you in this very chair…" Harry was suddenly kissing him and he started to pull at the bindings so that he could take his petite lover into his arms but unfortunate they wouldn't give away.

"I think I like having you tied up like this, makes you give up some of that precious control…" Harry murmured between kisses and somewhere deep, deep, down he knew that he liked it too.

"I told you, you were a whore," a raspy voice came from behind them and Harry turned so fast in his lap he thought he would fall off. That Krum boy was sitting up now and staring at them hatefully.

Then the most stunning thing happened. Harry seemed to grip something in thin air and lift it up. At the same time Krum started to claw at the air around his throat as he struggled to breath and was lifted slowly into the air, hanging on by the force that held his neck. Until this moment Voldemort hadn't realized that when Harry said hearing him speak in parseltongue made strange things to him it was completely true. Now that Harry was hissing angrily he was slowly loosing his mind in this bitter sweet torture.

"Harry. You're no murderer. Let him down," he finally said when he noticed Krum was turning an interesting blue color. With a final hiss Harry let go before he turned back to him.

---

"So you're giving me a T on my essay because my failed practical potion?! You didn't even let me TRY the damned thing!" Harry exclaimed and Snape just sneered at him.

"Yes, Potter that is correct. Five points to Gryffindor for your grasping the facts," the Potions Master sneered at him and Harry glared at the man.

"You should award Slytherin, I'm more one of them then anything else these days," he smirked ironically and watched how Snape almost choked on air.

"You are _not _a Slytherin Potter and you will now lose 50 points from Gryffindor for even saying such a thing!" the potion master exclaimed.

"Like I care…and I will not agree to receive a T!" Then Snape waved his wand unexpectedly and Harry's mouth disappeared.

"Shut up for once in your life, Potter!" Snape shouted and smirked as Harry glared at him silently. Then a look Snape couldn't place took over Harry's mouth less face before he turned and ran away. It took a second to understand what those eyes had told him before the boy had ran away; "You are so screwed!"

"Oh no, Potter!"

Harry ran, ignoring the more and more desperate Professor who chased him and he didn't stop running until he found a group of ministry workers, Dumbledore and Tom standing in a corridor talking about a law or another. If he had had a mouth he would have smirked. Casually he walked up to the group and stopped next to Tom like he usually did. Tom turned and gave him a quick smile before he turned back. It took him almost a second to register what he had seen. Harry could hear Snape stopping at the end off the corridor and could only guess he was staring at them in horror.

"Harry! Who did this to you?" his lover asked and took his face into his long gently hands so he could take a better look at the horror. Without a word (since he couldn't speak) he pointed at the dark figure at the end off the corridor who tried to hide in the shadows.

"Severus…" the name was spoken softly but the anger made it chillier then ice.

"My Lord"

"Why?"

Harry however didn't care much for the answer so he instead gained Tom's attention by smacking his shoulder.

"What?"

Harry only pointed at his mouth and raised his eye brow as if to say, "Yeah yeah, murder later, mouth now," Tom did a complex pattern with his wand and he could feel his mouth growing back somehow. He did a few chewing motions before he grabbed Tom's collar, pulled him down and kissed him heatedly.

"It's working properly. Thanks!" and with that he started to walk towards their rooms as he pushed the speed dial to Kelly's phone on his cell.

"Hello Handsome," Kelly's voice said and a wide smile spread over his face.

"You can't guess what's happened today. Snape made my mouth disappear total Matrix style!" he said and Kelly drew after a deep breath.

"What? How'd ya get it back? Did Trixie curse him bad?" Kelly asked and he could hear her worry.

"Nah, but I left him with a pissed of Voldie…" Kelly laughed at him and he couldn't help but enjoy the simple things in life like this. He entered the dinner hall just as he started to tell her about him tying Tom to a chair in the dungeons (her next book would most likely top the charts for years) when he stopped suddenly. There stood the one person who hadn't talked, written or answered his letters since Sirius died. Remus Lupin looked even worse then he usually did.

"Remus" he said and the hand that held the phone slowly dropped. Like through a giant straw he could hear the echo off Kelly's voice screaming but he couldn't find the will or strength to answer her.

"Harry. Can we speak outside?" Remus didn't look at him and when he said his name it sounded like something was wrong.

"Of course" he answered dully and followed his old professor silently into the dark, soon to be, full moon night.

---

Albus and Tom sat down at the table and were still talking about Severus punishment since the incident a moment before.

"I agree it was inappropriate for him to act like that but surely Harry must have done something…" he argued but Tom cut him off.

"Severus has never had a problem with acting recklessly with Harry before. Now I suggest that…" he was interrupted by a band as the Malfoy heir stood up from his seat (tripping the whole bench as he did so too) and shouted at his table neighbor.

"What?! Tonight is the full moon!! Are you absolutely positive?!" the panic in his voice made most off the hall quiet down. The person the young Malfoy were screaming at nodded hasty and all the color drained from the hairs face.

"Draco, shouting like that is beneath you" Lucius said as he closed up on his son but Draco didn't seem to listen. Instead he rushed over to the head table.

"My Lord do you know where Harry is?" the blond boy asked hurriedly. He could feel dread well up inside and watched how Tom's eyes narrowed at the teen.

"No, why?"

"Because I just heard someone say that he decided to take a walk with Remus Lupin a moment ago," the blonde said and Albus felt like somebody had filled his body with ice.

"And tonight is…" he breathed out and turned to the ceiling to confirm it. The huge bright full moon was just emerging from the clouds. There was a rush of wind as Tom blew past him and was on his way towards the doors.

---

They approached the lake rather quickly and Remus started to speak even before Harry had a chance to come face to face with him.

"This is how it must be. This is how it must end for you," Remus said. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? Remus what are you…"

"Shut up!! You have no right to call me that! You have no right to even be here! They are all dead thanks to you! I've lost everything thanks to you!" Remus now screamed at him, towering over him and in his amber eyes Harry could see the same insanity he used to see in Bellatrix eyes last summer. Without realizing it he took a step back.

"It wasn't my fault… It wasn't. And that's over now…" he tried to reason with the man but an inhuman growl came from the back of Remus throat.

"Of course… because you're even more abnormal than before; carrying the spawn of the devil himself. Of course I can't let that… _thing_ be born either…" Now it wasn't only the things he said that scared Harry, it was the way Remus looked at him. How he flexed his fingers. How he showed his teeth.

"Moony…"

"Moony will come... And for the first time he will be welcomed…" and at that moment the full moon escaped the clouds that had covered it up until now and the horrible transformation started. Harry could only stand there and stare as his last link to his parents turned into a monster that as soon as it could turn and took the jump to rip him to pieces.


	12. Beware the dark duke

Another chapter for my lovelies^^ Hope you will tell me what you think

much love

---

Harry just managed to back away from the place where he stood to escape the attacking werewolf's first jump at him. Unfortunately he also tripped on something in the snow and fell straight to his back. The angry Moony landed on the stop he had been at a moment ago and turned towards him with the amber eyes flashing dangerously. There was a second where they stared at the other, both completely still as the werewolf prepared to jump over him again. But just as he would make the jump someone called Harry's name.

He himself couldn't look away but the wolf lost its concentration and turned enough to give Harry a chance to get up and run. He could hear the heavy sound of the wolf's paws in the snow behind him and he managed to judge the precise moment to duck right before the huge monster jumped at him again, landing in front off him. Then the most incredible thing happened. From seemingly out of nowhere another, bigger werewolf showed up and jumped at Moony.

As soon as it did a dirty fight broke out between them and Harry could only sit there and stare. It was ridiculously obvious that the other wolf was protecting him, even more now that he stood in front of him and growling at Moony. He could hear Tom running against them but he was so far away. He could hear him screaming at him to run, to get away and to hurry. He didn't act on it. All he could do was to stare at the wolves. Did Moony really think all that off him? That it was his fault that… that it was a devil he carried? What had he done to earn that? He was so stunned that he didn't really care that the other wolf attacked Moony as hard and as aggressively as he did. Neither that when Moony ran away there was long blood trails after the many grave wounds he had gotten. He barely even noticed the other wolf turning on him.

---

Voldemort could feel his heart sink as the other, bigger wolf turned to his little lover who sat impossible still in the snow. But when the wolf opened his mouth it was like every breath was sucked out off him body, but the creature didn't rip Harry's throat out or clawing at his intestines. . No the big bad dark creature was licking Harry's face like a puppy would do. Still in his shock Harry slowly raised his hands to het the fingers run through the thick silver fur and even he could hear the whine from the wolf. Then it was like they entered the twilight zone. The wolf walked around his Harry and laid down like it was a faithful dog that needed to protect one off its puppies. Ever so slowly he stepped closer and closer. He didn't know what to make out off all this, especially not when Harry moved up closer to the beast and hugged it closely as he whispered to the big thing like it _was_ his faithful puppy.

"Harry… slowly get up and back away. I'll distract it," Tom called out gently but Harry didn't react. The wolf on the other hand did. I turned its big head against him and over one of its amber/red eyes was a scar. It looked annoyingly familiar. Then the thing growled at him as he took another step closer. When he took a step back it stopped but continued to watch him.

"This is most particular" Albus said from a step behind him and he nodded without taking his eyes away from the werewolf.

"Now dear boy let's try a little experiment. It stopped growling when you backed so let's try again" And as usually just the voice of the old man was enough to make you do things you didn't want to. He took long steps back and watched how the wolf turned back to lay his head in Harry's lap. A small noise came from the odd pair on the ground, a strange muffled cry;

"Go away! I'll be fine…"

"But Harry…" he argued and took a step against his lover again. Now the wolf left Harry on the ground as it turned and growled dangerously at them again. It was obviously protecting their Harry (who they now saw was crying) from them.

"Fen! Please come back," the pleading in Harry's voice seemed to make its way through to the wolf, who after a last glare, turned again to twirl itself around the teen.

----

Next morning during breakfast the doors opened and someone stepped inside. Almost all of the students put it off as Harry but the further inside the Great Hall the man came the more they quieted down. The man wasn't Harry, but he was carrying Harry in his arms. The man was big and muscular, almost as big as Hagrid, and his gray hair hung messy and tangled to his jaw. His torso was bare most probably because Harry was wrapped in a jacket of fur. But the most noticeable thing on the man was all the monstrous scars he had over his body and across his right eye. At the same time Tom, Albus and surprisingly Ron and Hermione too, stood up and shouted;

"Fenrir Greyback!"

"Greyback put him down!" They all quieted down when Harry moved in his arms and snuggled closer to the bare chest. Then all the kids who now were known for working for Memphis stepped into the hall and when everyone expected them to save their boss (they had shown to be rather overprotective) they just stepped around the werewolf causally with a greeting or two.

"Put him down Greyback, that's an order!" Voldemort called again and glared angrily at the dark creature.

"What makes you think I take orders from you _Lord_?" Fenrir growled with a lopsided smile before he made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down on the bench… as he approached the children moved away from. Still with Harry comfortable held to his chest but now put down in his lap he started to eat the food that was there. No one dared to approach them in fear off what the crazed werewolf would do to their little hero. It felt like forever but the moment was broken when Harry started twisting and rubbing his eyes awake.

"Morning Cub. Hungry?" Fenrir asked and Harry looked up at the wolf man with a smile.

"Morning Fen. Yeah it there any chicken?" he asked sleepily and turned around so he could watch the table after the desired chicken.

"Sure sure… apparently not. Sorry Cub," Fenrir answered and filled his plate with other foods instead. Harry couldn't help but to wrinkle his nose.

"Dobby," he called softly and couldn't help a small smirk as Fenrir tensed slightly.

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir?" the elf asked happily and grinned at him.

"Chicken Dobby, please?" he asked the elf with huge puppy-eyes. The elf nodded so hard he thought its head would fall off.

"Of course!" The elf disappeared and Harry turned to talk at him just as a pissed off Dark Lord closed up at them.

---

"Thanks for yesterday Fen," he heard Harry say as he watched his Harry smile up at the evil creature-man-werewolf-thing.

"He was disrespectful against my Cub. He had to be taken care of anyway," Greyback said and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"You know each other?" he couldn't help but ask stupidly which made both off them turn to look at him.

"Yeah of course. Fen decided he liked my wit in the dungeons and decided to take me under his wing. He were going to bust me out if you hadn't beaten him to it and let me go," Harry answered and cuddled deeper down in the fur coat. Fenrir smiled his smile that looked predatory no matter how he did it

"What? Why?!" he exclaimed stunned by this simple fact.

"What? You didn't really think the werewolf's were on your side, did you?" Harry asked with his half smile. It was startling how much his side had lost allies and artifacts when they had a _prisoner!_

---

Harry sat down for his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that year and looked around. It was amazing really how he had missed all off the other lessons this year. First he had been prisoner, then he had been in the hospital wing, had other things up, winter break, on the run, occasionally skipping classes and other random things that kept popping up in the way. So here he sat and looked around in the boring room at the empty walls and unfilled shelves.

"What's this one called?" he asked rather bored to Neville who sat at his side. Neville opened his mouth to answer when a female voice spoke.

"This one what, boy?" he turned to look at the woman and had to force himself not to make a face. She looked like a bony and overdone version of Rita Skeeter. How anyone could be so thin and stretched out was a miracle.

"This Professor but I guess that would be you, huh?" he answered with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'm Professor McGillian, yes and who are you?" she asked as she looked at him down her nose.

"I'm just Harry. Please, do continue with this lesson," he smiled brightly. ¨When she finally turned to write something on the black board he turned to look at Neville as if asking, "Is she for real?!" The slight nod he got back wasn't comforting.

"So today we will be starting on the Wizarding wars! Now class in this war there was two sides. One was of course the Ministry and the other was of course _Voldimorty_ and his _Death Easters_… it's really too bad I had so little time to prepare for this particular lesson. I'd much rather have arranged for someone who participated in the war to come and speak about it… oh well." McGillian then went into explaining some of her disturbingly wrong facts when Harry just shrugged and thought amused; "If your not careful what you wish for…" as he reached out after Tom's side of the link.

"**Harry? Are you ok?" **a worried voice asked and he smiled softly.

"**Yeah yeah, DADA teacher sucks but she wished she had people who was in the war here…"**

"**Ah I see. You should pay attention to what she says, you might just learn something," **he had to keep himself from snorting at that so instead he started to absentmindedly doodle on his parchment.

"**Oh yes, I'll remember next time to be terrified by **_**Death Easters**_** and their deviously handsome **_**Duke Voldimorty.**_**" **The irony and amusement dripped from his mental voice.

"**What?!"** It was so close that Harry burst out laughing at the stunned sound of Tom's voice.

"**Her facts is somewhat… messed up"**

Tom didn't answer him but a bare moment later (just as she was explaining how it was Unicorns that had stopped the Dark Duke) the door banged open and ice spread in to the room slowly as Tom slid in his full Dark Lord persona. He even had managed to get a good glamour on so he looked like his old snake bastard self for once. McGillian jumped and stared at him as she paled.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked in a stutter. As she dropped the drawing of how she thought _Voldimorty_ looked. Not as precise as the real thing either.

"I am here because my reliable sources told me you wished for someone who participated in the war. I must admit I participated somewhat," Tom said in a cold hiss and a shiver went down his spine as always when Tom spoke. When everyone sent him looks for being the "source" he just shrugged.

"What? He was there you know," he said and Tom turned his ruby eyes at him for a second.

"Oh…ok then… please state your name and position in the war," McGillian said and Harry suddenly wondered if she had forgotten her glasses this morning.

"I'm the Dark Lord Voldemort…" Tom said slowly as he started down at the Skeeter wannabe to get a reaction.

"Sorry 'Morty,' you're the Dark _Duke_, remember?" Harry helped him out as he leaned back in his chair and smiled at the Dark Lord who glared at him. He could feel Neville stiffen at his side.

"Not impressed, now go on and fix the mess she started or are you saying you preferred this Duke shit?" he asked and then learned forwards to glare back at Tom. It seemed that McGillian did have to wear glasses and now she had finally put them on. It was with a scream that she stared at Voldemort before she threw herself out of the window behind her. Tom just tipped his head to the side.

"I hate it when they do that…" he said absentmindedly before he turned back to the class.

"What other misunderstandings did she try to input in your sad little heads?"

---

Voldemort stared down at the class as he asked the question and forced himself not to stare at Harry who looked satisfied with himself.

"So what did the Unicorn do to defeat you? Stab you with its horn?" One student asked, Finnegan he thought it was, and he stared at the student blankly for a second.

"Apparently it was a Unicorn that defeated you…" Harry said helpfully from his seat and he glared at the boy again. Why had he come again? Oh yes his lover had requested it… and to save his reputation.

"The only reason why I don't rule this world yet is sitting in that chair! That stupid brat is always getting in the way!" he couldn't help but exclaim and sent a little encouragement to Harry to play along.

"It's not my fault your plans are stupid!" Harry shouted back and glared at him with an amused spark inside them.

"I found the Chamber of Secrets! How is that stupid?"

"Well so did I…and that lovely basilisk of yours? Dead!"

"Well congratulations, you killed something!" his sarcasm dripped like venom.

"And Quirrell!" That actually took him by surprise.

"I had forgotten about him," he said instead and it was then he noticed that he and Harry were barely inches apart.

"Well you were high on Unicorn blood at the time… can you stop that bloody freeze crap? It's getting cold," Without thinking he had thrown his cloak around the petite Gryffindor who pulled it around himself tightly.

"Fine, you keep the tacky freeze," Harry said with a smile before he sat down again. Voldemort himself only rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone have any question that isn't idiotic?" he asked and a few hands went up. He pointed at Harry's fluffy haired friend.

"What's happened to the persons you have taken prisoner?" she asked and he saw from the corner of his eye how Harry started to look into the ceiling, the only thing missing was the whistle.

"They are kept in my dungeons of course. Anyone special you had in mind?" he asked, looking at the paling red head at her side.

"Viktor Krum" she said and he could see Harry stiffen for a second before he smiled widely. He could feel the same smile over his face. Yes, Viktor indeed.

"Mr. Krum will not be able to play quidditch anymore and may have to seek professional help for psychological damage… when he is released," he said and stared right into her brown eyes. They were empty. He turned and pointed at an Indian girl who sat next to a blonde.

"How did Bellatrix Lestrange go insane?" The boy next to Harry flinched violently.

"God help me if I knew, next," he said and pointed at Lucius' son.

"Are you planning to kill Harry after his child is born?" The room was deadly quiet. Harry was staring at the blonde with an empty expression. It was frozen like that until a knowing smile came over those wonderful lips.

"What makes you think I'd be successful?" he chuckled out darkly and Harry looked up at him amused.

"Well after giving birth he'd not be able to run around not getting hit by killing curses…" was it only him or was the blonde Malfoy heir glaring at him?

"Oh shut up Dray, he wouldn't do that," Harry said and the blonde turned to stare at his lover.

"But how do you _know _that Harry?! How can you be certain that he won't?!" the blonde pressed. Harry just smiled as knowingly as before.

"You have been in love, right Draco," it was more of a statement then it was a question.

"Yeah, of course I have" the blonde answered slightly confused.

"And you will always remember that first sweetheart who stole your heart?" the blonde blushed slightly and nodded.

"And you'll probably help her without a second thought if she asked for it, correct?" It barely took a moment for the blonde to nod. He himself was lost in Harry's logic here.

"Tom, darling, why don't you tell these lovely children why you came since you hate children," Harry continued and he answered before he could stop himself.

"Because you asked me to of course... you're the only one who dares to boss me around as much as you do," he sneered and Harry smiled his lopsided grin.

"As much as I? I'm the only one who does it at all!"

"Then what about Dumbledore…or Kelly?" he asked and just as he spoke the interesting girls name Harry's cell phone started to sing.

"Speak of the devil! Hey Kel… yeah wait a sec," Harry put the phone against his shoulder and looked up at him.

"It's ok if I run off right? You'll just get into that whole war thing or that whole murder thing that I've already been forced to hear about 30 thousand times…" he watched, still rather stunned, as Harry gathered his things into his bag as he spoke.

"What war slash murder thing have I forced you to listen to?" he found himself asking. Harry looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Your whole evil mad man speech of course. Just pretend you have tied them all up against headstones or you're going to send a basilisk after them or whatever…think of them as me when you were all sent on revenge. Anyway bye guys!" Harry called out and after flying around him, giving him a kiss on his cheek, he was off like a force of nature speaking quickly in his phone. As the door closed behind his personal tsunami he turned around to stare out over all the 6th years.

"Oh damn!"

---

Harry sat in the kitchen at the little table as house elves ran around him preparing for dinner. At the table, slightly to his right his mini laptop was open to show Kelly's messy room with her thrown on top off the bed.

"So you left him in class? You'll be in soo much trouble!" the girl laughed out and he looked up from his school work to look at her.

"Nah, I'll probably just kiss it better," he smirked and Kelly laughed even harder.

"Have you by any chance been shopping lately Kel?" he asked and let his eyes swept over the overfilled bags around the room. On the bed Kelly sat up straight suddenly.

"Yeah, I sent you like 50 things haven't you gotten them yet? Of course I used that shrinking thingy you spelled for me so it shouldn't be too heavy…" she looked thoughtful for once.

"Hmm it'll probably be here to dinner then, thanks Kelly. How's your father?" he asked and listened with half an ear as she spoke as he continued with his homework.

"Kelly why is belladonna poisonous while mandrake is not?" he asked and turned to give her his full attention. How a muggle could pick all this potion stuff up was a mystery to him.

"Because belladonna mostly grows in dark and forbidden forests, don't you pay attention in class?" Kelly asked with a playful wink.

"Snape won't let me into his classes anymore, I told you that, remember?" he said back as he finished his essay.

"Oh right, I were going to burn him alive or something wasn't I?" she asked lost in though as she had turned back to her upcoming book.

"Um hum but if you really want to horrify him you should send him one of your books" he said absentmindedly and a happy shriek from the computer made him sigh.

"I was joking."

"No use, you're too late."

"Bye Kelly."

"Later handsome," he closed the laptop and sat quietly for a few moments.

"I guess I should go up and be nice to him huh?" he asked no one in particular and started to slowly pack his things together. As he finished up the kitchen door opened and Snape stepped inside.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" the Professor asked and Harry just shrugged for a moment.

"The essay you assigned me sir. You can have it now if you wish," he answered and motioned for the parchment roll on the table as he threw the bag over his shoulder. His professor stalked over and started to sweep the pages he just had finished writing.

"This is surprisingly good Mr: Potter…" said the Professor as he put away the essay in one off his pockets.

"Thank you sir. If that's all," Harry started to walk around the taller man but a hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Potter, be careful around the Dark Lord. He'll hurt you if you don't watch yourself," Snape hissed in his ear and Harry turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Tom won't hurt me anymore then I'll let him. Now let me go," he said and tried to pull away from Professor Snape's hand but it gripped his shoulder harder.

"Listen to me Potter you're better off running away to your little girl friend and hiding for the rest of your life. This fake life will only break you in the end."

"Let me go, let me go, let me GO!!" Harry screamed the last words and tried to pull away. Suddenly Snape screamed out and Harry could head bones break. He looked up and saw Fenrir standing in front off him, growling at Snape who held his wrist which hung in a strange angle.

"Stay away from my Cub if you enjoy breathing Snape!" Fenrir growled even though he was in his human form and Snape glared before he spun around with twirling robes and disappeared.

"You all right Cub?" Fenrir asked him and pulled him into his big arms to hug him close and smell him to see if he was ok.

"Yeah, thanks Fen," he breathed out and took a moment to gather his strength before he pulled away from the embrace gently.

"I don't trust that man. Stay away from him."

"I'll try. Have you been up at dinner yet?" he asked and started to walk out from the kitchen like nothing had happened.

"Nope, they don't have anything… bloody enough for my tastes," the werewolf answered with a howl like laugh and Harry couldn't help but smiling.

"Of course they don't," he muttered and laughed when the big man tried to smack him over the head.

"Fen, why did you come here in the first place? Not that I'm ungrateful," Harry assured him with a lopsided smile and a little happy dance down the corridor.

"Because I heard rumors, that's all," Fenrir said with a shrug and Harry laughed. When they finally reached the Great Hall they found it quiet and there was depressing vibes flying through the air. At his side Fenrir snarled.

"I'm out of here," the half wolf half man growled before he took off for the main doors. Harry looked after him for a moment before he took a deep breath and headed inside. The further inside the hall he came the more it became clear that the further into the hall he came the more depressing it became. The more the cold harsh feelings filled the air. When he finally reached the head table it was to find Tom sitting and glaring down at his soup as his mood effected the entire hall. Since he wasn't even noticed as he stopped beside the grumpy Dark Lord's chair a mischievous plan appeared in his head. Casually he threw one leg over Voldemort's lap so he sat down.

"Hello beloved. Why so moody?" he asked as he pushed Tom back against the back of the chair by his shoulders. Tom's red eyes meet his own and they were still cold and merciless.

"Get lost Potter," came the short answer. Harry frowned slightly but remained still.

"What did I do? Oh, this has something to do with the 6th years isn't it?" he asked with a small amused smile as his hands played with the soft hair at the base of Tom's head.

---

"Those little devil spawns…" Tom started to mutter under his breath and Harry rolled his eyes before he quieted the man by kissing him passionately. During the kiss he could feel Tom pulling at his hands which had been locked in place much like they had been that time in the dungeons. Tom hissed angrily and Harry smirked.

"Let me go," Tom hissed and Harry's only answer was to move down and kiss his neck.

"No," Harry breathed out softly and the hot breath ghosted over his neck.

"I told you to let me go!" he ordered and that tone made Harry sit up straight and look at him straight in the eye.

"And last time I had you tied up and you ordered me around, did it help?" his small lover asked and he couldn't help the deep breath that escaped him.

"Why have you done it this time?" he asked as Harry suddenly crawled off his lap and slowly stepped around him, tailing his fingers around his shoulders.

"Because I can and because you let me," Harry had leaned down to whisper directly in his ear as those small hands started to massage his stiff shoulders. He couldn't hold back the groan of relief as his muscles relaxed.

"They couldn't have been so bad now could they? They're only children after all…" Harry whispered now in his other ear as those hands still worked on his shoulders.

"They are as old as you if you don't remember," he hissed out as he closed his eyes.

"Of course they are but I was never really a child, was I?" Harry asked and then carefully the teen sat himself down across his lap again, but this time with both his legs at the same side. The small hands where still on his shoulders, making small patterns with his thin fingers.

"No… annoying brat."

"That's not nice my Lord," Harry whispered and bent forwards to kiss his forehead.

"Ah shut up and kiss me Precious," he growled and Harry smirked.

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll kiss you silly when I get out of here," he growled again and was satisfied when he saw Harry shiver. Surprisingly enough Harry slapped his shoulder.

"Don't do that," Harry said with a pout that made him absolutely crazy. Apparently Harry could feel that to since he got back his lopsided smirk and started to wiggle around a bit.

"Must you do that? It's uncomfortable," Harry whined slightly and he growled again. Harry laughed at him and then turned to pick up a few things from the table behind him. When he turned back Voldemort saw that it was a fruit bowl, the one Harry usually ate from, and that at his other hand there was a bowl with chocolate. Casually Harry took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate before he plopped it into his mouth.

"Can you stop that?!" he had to exclaim after a moment of watching the complete look of bliss over Harry's face. The same playful look over came Harry's face as he turned to look at him again.

"You want some? Of course Tom," Harry asked and without asking for a answer he dipped a strawberry into the chocolate.

"But you can't eat sitting like that… hmm," Harry thought for moment and before he could argue him into letting him go Harry had taken a slight bite into the strawberry and leaned close enough for him to stretch up and eat it from Harry's mouth.

"Wasn't it just the best thing you ever tasted?" Harry asked after a moment and his sparkling eyes looked into his own.

"No, you taste so much better Precious," he whispered and Harry's smile widened before he bent down to kiss him again.

"So are you're still angry?" Harry asked when he pulled away. Tom just looked at him for a moment. But before he had a chance to answer Harry's hands started to push at a spot on his hip where he had a pocket.

"What's in here? It bloody hurt!" Harry exclaimed and after a moment of staring at the secretive pocket with narrowed eyes the young man pushed his hand inside and pulled up the journal Tom had gotten that Christmas. Harry looked stunned for a moment.

"This is the journal I got you for Christmas"?

"Observant as always," he couldn't help but say in a half desperate attempt to get Harry's attention away from the book. Harry didn't seem to be fooled however to judge by the look he received.

"For some reason's I get the vibes that you don't want me to have a look at this. I already know you're a journal writing man Tom, I just hope I won't have to stick a tooth through this one…" And with that Harry opened the book and started flipping through the pages. He tried not to growl or scream as he watched the stunned expression overtook Harry's face. Apparently stunned into silence Harry looked at more pages before he turned back to face him. Almost numb he watched Harry open and close his mouth a few times no sound coming out until his little personal force of nature threw his arms around his neck and kissed him like their lives depends on it.

---

Albus looked up as a sudden chill entered the hall and grew stronger and stronger the more by the second. Barely a minute later, he watched how Tom stormed inside with his black robes blowing around him like he walked in the middle of a storm. It looked like the Dark Lord was muttering about something but Albus himself couldn't get any words out. So he sat still in his chair hoping that the mood in his former student would improve after he started to eat the delightful food. Apparently it didn't.

Everyone in the hall was practically shaking in their cloths when suddenly there was a shifting and the air warmed a few degrees. Surprised he turned to his left to see what had brightened the mood (perhaps Tom had found one of those delightful cup cakes…) but instead he had to blink a few times to make sure he saw right. Harry sat straddled over the moody Dark Lord's lap and was kissing the older man like there was no tomorrow. It caught him oddly off guard to see his favorite student (and not to mention surrogate grandchild) acting like he did in such a public place. Then it appeared that something made Harry tease Tom mercilessly before he practically danced around the tied up man to massage the shoulders. Again several degrees warmed in the air so it was almost comfortable being in the room again. Albus smiled slightly and turned back to his food again, giving the wizards what privacy they could have in the Great Hall.


	13. The infamous novels

**This chapter is dedicted to Chakahlah who was my muse for this chapter. All my Love // Lamila**

---

It had been weeks, over a month since Kelly had left and not to mention the whole Narcissa and Moony thing and that… so much had happened over all. Harry sat at the opposite side of Luna with his jaw in his hand as she talked about a love potion of some sort that put you into sleep until your true love gave you a kiss. Harry only hummed at the right places before suddenly the doors slammed open.

"Someone should lock this door since people always slam it open…" a familiar voice said and Harry straightened up immediately to see if he was correct.

"Kelly! What the hell…?" he shouted out and grabbed the table so he could stand up, his growing belly mixing up with his sense of balance. Like a hurricane Kelly ran up to him falling on her knees to kiss his growing stomach.

"Hi baby, missed me? Yes you have, haven't you? My little darling…" the slightly insane girl spoke and Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes at her before he grabbed her pony tail and pulled her up.

"Oh, hello brother," Kelly smiled and looked slightly surprised before she kissed his cheek happily.

"Hey Kel, may I ask again what you're doing here?" he asked and raised an eye brow.

"Spring break baby," Kelly smiled widely and threw up her hands in the air as if she expected fireworks (which she probably did) to erupt behind her. He merely looked at her.

"That's next week Sis," her face fell and her golden eyes glared at him.

"Fine! So I was suspended for two weeks, big deal!" she exclaimed and threw herself down at his now empty seat and sulked. Harry just laughed at her behavior.

"Kelly Mikels, pleasure as always," Tom said as he approached them and bowed his head slightly before he pulled Harry so he leaned against the Dark Lord.

"Tom, darling! What a picture you two make, yummy," the girl said and licked her lips hungrily.

"I don't share," Tom hissed closely to his ear and Harry shivered. Tom's hands where on his stomach and rubbing soothing circles through the fabric. Kelly gave a dramatic sigh.

"I'll just have to try and survive without him then…but it'll be like living without the sun, air…" Harry started laughing and with a small jump she was back to her usual self again.

"So what did you do to get you suspended?" Tom asked and Harry ripped his eyes from his sister's lovely face to give his lover a slightly annoyed look.

"Tom! It's rude to ask obvious questions. Didn't anyone teach you that?" He asked and turned back.

"How is it…" he started to say but cut himself off. He had learned it as better to just agree with whatever they said.

"Since you obviously don't know I got suspended for simply being me," Kelly said as a matter of fact with a smile.

"Which is worse then sending out ancient monsters after your classmates" Harry added and Kelly hit his arm.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a force of nature!"

"And don't you forget it!" Kelly said and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Memphis!" Kelly suddenly whined and Harry only glanced at her wide puppy eyes.

"What do you want now?" he asked while he rolled his eyes.

"I've been_ dying_ for some of your cupcakes! Pretty please?" she all but begged and when he nodded absent mindedly she gave out a shriek and threw herself around his neck again.

"We're off to the kitchens then. Be nice Tom," Harry said and kissed the Dark Lords cheek before he followed his sister out off the hall as she talked and talked and talked about a new car she was saving up to buy.

"Why do you feel the need for a bright purple car Kel? It'll make people blind!" he exclaimed at the same time as she tickled the pear.

"It would not! If anything it's a miracle you have survived being surrounded by all that red and gold all the time," Kelly shouted back as she threw herself down at the spare table to watch him bake.

"Whatever, care to start up the computer so we can have some music in here?" he asked as he asked a hyperactive Dobby for the ingredients he'd need.

"What do we want then? Nickleback, Alice Cooper, Bowling for Soup?" Kelly asked and as the computer took it's time starting up she let out her hair to pull it up in a better pony tail that wouldn't fall down.

"Nah, I was thinking of Escape the Fate…" he said as he mixed the stuff and chuckled when he heard Kelly give a fan girl scream (yes he knew how they sounded by heart since he usually had to run as fast as he could away from them) from her side of the table before the sound of hurried nails hitting the keys on the keyboard seemed to echo in the stunned silence. He chuckled at her attics as he put down the bowl before her.

"I know your success at burning water, heaven help us, but even you can't fail to put one spoonful into each cup," he told her with a lopsided smile. Kelly's only reply seemed to be sticking her tongue out at him. With an amused laugh he went back to make more cupcakes. Once he got started he never seemed able to stop himself…

---

Albus was in heaven. It was dinner and everywhere he looked there were the most delightful cupcakes he'd ever tasted. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, blueberry any other fruit he could think of and all of them looked more delicious then the previous. That's why it wasn't his fault he forgot about the actual dinner and went straight on those delightful little things.

"It's a miracle you're as bony as you are with all the sugar you eat," Tom said from his side with a wrinkled nose.

"That's because it goes straight to his head instead of his tights," Minerva said from his other side and he looked over at her breathily to see her jealously stare at the sweet in his hand.

"That explains it," Tom replied and the teachers around him laughed.

"Eww, Headmaster…you have topping all over your beard," came Kelly's memorable voice from before him and he looked up at the girl as he felt with his old fingers around his mouth. True to her word it was full of sticky sugar.

"Don't worry 'bout it, There will be more until he's finished," Tom said casually without looking up from his salad.

"And he won't be finished until every single one of those things is gone from the tables." Minerva said and Kelly laughed from where she had sat down. Albus himself didn't feel bothered by this at all, instead he just took another bite from the cupcake in his hand and closed his eyes to fully appreciate the sugary bliss he held in his own hand.

---

He was sitting at his desk grading essays when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called out, slightly interested in who dared to go to his room at this hour. The door opened to show the small girl who'd often been seen running errands for Potter.

"Yes?" he asked in an intimidating way that (in a simply annoying way) didn't seem to bother her at all.

"I was asked to deliver this to you, Professor. So if you will," she said as she stepped inside and put down a carefully wrapped package on his desk before she turned around and walked away with strict steps and slammed the door behind her.

Momentarily shocked out of his ability to speak (not that there was anyone in the room to speak to anyway) he took the box and pulled it towards himself. It was held together by a single blood red silk ribbon which he put into his pocket just in case. Who knew it was his favorite color anyway? Then, with a critical eye he slowly opened the box (after teaching the Weasley twins and having attended school with the Marauders you came to expect explosions in unknown gifts) only to find a book inside. The outside was simple, black with silver texting that read: _Everyday Superhero_.

The back held no text. But when he opened the book he found the same title but underneath it said; _A Seymour and Miami novel_. Actually getting quite interested in this book without any summary information what so ever, he did what any man in his possession would do, he flipped the pages and started to read.

_Seymour looked down at the sleeping beauty that lay, glorious in his nakedness, in his bed. The midnight black hair twisting around his face and all that creamy white skin looking even more delicious in the full moon light from the French window. Just standing there watching was enough to make his mouth water and all his blood to travel south. Suddenly his young lover twisted in his sleep as he lay on his back, making the green silk sheets pull down to around his waist. _

"_Hmm… Seymour…" Miami muttered in his sleep and Seymour almost couldn't help himself from throwing himself at the beauty. Quickly he pulled his thick black robe over his head before he crawled up in the bed as he stood over his lover, staring into his sleeping face. Next, something was pulling him down, like gravity pulled down things to earth, like air was pulled into lungs, like his lips was brought down to Miami's. It barely took a second for his skilled lips to wake him up. Those emeralds stared into his own and darkened noticeably in lust as the young man under him pushed himself up against him at the same time as he pulled him down. Whatever had he done to deserve Hayden Parker he didn't know, but he was forever grateful…_

Severus stopped reading and just stared at the page for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Swallowing hard he decided that maybe it would get better later on, this whole, thick book couldn't possibly be written like this? It was just to get the reader pulled into the story, of course. And he didn't dare to think about why a student had sent him this.

…_forever grateful. Especially when he plunged his tongue into the hot mouth of his lover. A high groan came from Hayden and he smirked into the kiss as his long potion skilled fingers traveled over the warm skin of his chest until he found a rosy nipple to rub. Hayden's back arched and brought him even closer, only having the thin silk sheet between them did nothing to stop the feeling of pleasure as the rubbed harshly against each other. Underneath him Hayden was panting and groaning loudly and he could feel those Quidditch hands at his shoulders, clawing at his skin. He grabbed a hold of the hands and pushed them over his head, after fishing out a blood red silk ribbon from under the pillow he used it to tie the hands tighter there. Hayden whined in disappointment and a slightly pouting mouth absolutely begged to be violated. He couldn't help his dark chuckles he slowed the rolling of his hips against the younger man._

"_Now now Mr. Parker. Let's not be impatient, shall we?" he asked as he pulled himself away from his lover with a great force of his self control. By the Gods he was addicted to the young man. _

"_What are you going to do about it Professor? Punish me?" Hayden licked his smiling lips and he couldn't repress the moan at the sight it made…_

Perhaps he should finish this in his personal rooms rather then in the middle off his classroom where anyone could bang in. Yes that was it. It was much more comfortable to read in a sofa or couch or even in his bed. His bed with silk sheets and a French window… wait a minute here! Professor Seymour something something, Professor Severus Snape. Hayden Parker; Quidditch star, _Harry fucking Potter_; Quidditch star. It couldn't possibly be the brat who had sent him the book. It would be like signing both their death warrants! It couldn't be! Quickly he stood up with billowing robes and the motion made him notice something he hadn't even noticed before; a throbbing erection that tented his pants.

Blushing he tried to think it away, this book wouldn't be his undoing! But the damn thing wouldn't diminish one bit. With an irritated huff he rearranged his robes so they hid his problem before he (without noticing it himself) took the book under his arm and stalked out from the room. The corridor had never seemed so long and as he walked his mind was providing him vivid images. Potter pinned underneath _him_, the bodies being as united as humanly possible…

"Professor!" he stopped in his tracks and wished to everything that this wouldn't take long. He felt like he would die if he didn't get any satisfaction soon…any relief. Draco Malfoy stepped in front of him and he smiled widely.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this potion project you gave last week…" the young blonde started and he could feel his insides twitch. He didn't have time for this!

"What makes you think I have time for you Mr. Malfoy only because you asked for it? I happened to be in an extreme hurry as you can see. You may approach me during lunch after your next class," he said as strongly as he could before he turned and swept away with his usual blowing robes, ignoring the fish impression Draco Malfoy was doing behind him.

When he finally reached his chambers he practically threw himself at the handle and ran inside, throwing the door closed behind him. He was out off his robe before he knew what he was doing and threw himself across the bed. One of his hands moved slowly with ghostlike fingers over his heated flesh while the other stayed at his chest playing with his nipple. Carefully he took a steady hold off his cock and started to move his hand. The feeling was indescribable, he'd never been this turned on by anything in his life and it had taken barely a side in a book to get him this hard. A low whine did however escape him since for some reason it wasn't enough. He couldn't find his release. His eyes landed on the thick book he had dropped at the foot of the bed. NO! He didn't need a bloody book to get the job done! He'd rather take an ice bath to get rid of the thing then to use it. A moment later however his quiet refusal broke down and he harshly grabbed the book.

_Seymour smirked at his tied up lover and pulled out a drawer in the desk to pull up some things._

"_Why yes of course I am Mr. Parker. You have been misbehaving again, sneaking out after hours," he said and moved over with a few selected items to the bed. Those emerald gems caught sight of the things and again his back arched so deliciously. Seymour took another moment to watch all those toned muscled flex and move under that beautiful pale skin. _

"_Like this one, do you?" he asked and gently dragged the phoenix feather across the chest. Hayden gasped after breath under the simple motion and he couldn't help but to smirk at the control he had over their savior…_

Finally, that was what he needed to make it though. As he came he gasped and closed his eyes. Images produced by the book in front of him ghosting in front of his eyelids. With a tired groan he crawled up deeper into the bed so he could go to sleep but it wouldn't come for him. Instead he lay there in the dark, staring at the book someone had sent him. It seemed to be laughing at him, daring him not to pick it up again. When he finally felt that his arms wouldn't shake if he reached for the book, he stretched out for it and pulled it closer. He would only read until he fell asleep. Yes, that sounded about right.

---

Harry sat with the Gryffindors once again (Neville had wished it and he, Ron and Hermione had somewhat made up a little tense truce).

"Memphis darling, here have a little pizza," Kelly said from his side and pushed a piece of Hawaii pizza onto his plate.

"What makes you think I want to have pizza Kelly?" he asked but did take a bite never the less.

"You don't have to want it silly boy, all I want is for that beautiful baby to have a taste of her Godmother's favorite pizza in the world!" the girl exclaimed and he laughed out loud.

"Kelly, there are four months left until my baby is born. You can wait a moment before you decide to baby-nap my darling," he said and she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Baby boy?" she asked and laid a hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

"You'll help raise my baby right Kel? After I'm gone?" his voice trembled and she could see the unshed tears and uncertainty in his eyes.

"My poor baby boy! You won't die, I've told you a million times before. You don't know how to die, it's not in your genetic make up," she said and pulled his head into her chest to hug him close to her.

"Why don't we go and take a bath huh? With bubbles and scents and maybe a few rubber ducks?" she asked softly into his long hair and he nodded against her and she smiled. He had always loved taking baths. Her dad had even invested in a bigger bath since they grew too big for the small one they had had when they were children.

"Then come on darling, you have to inspire me to my new book you know," she said and he chuckled lightly at her. They were packing up their things (he had for some reason started on his homework at the dinner table) she listened in on what the other Gryffindors said.

"It's real strange you know. Snape has never called in sick and now he's canceled all his classes this week." Hermione said and one of the 7th year brainiacs nodded.

"I know, and I even heard a rumor that he brushed off Malfoy before he fell ill. Acting weird and all," the 7th year said and then their conversation turned into the homework for the class they had received. She narrowed her eyes lightly before a warm arm landed around her waist and started to pull her from the hall. She just shrugged away the fact for now; after all, everyone who read her books did turn out to be addicted to them in the end.

"Can we use the chocolate scent?" Harry asked as the passed a few armors and she smiled brightly.

"Only if you tell me… does it drive Voldie boy mad?" she laughed out and the side way smile on his face was the only answer she needed.

"I've seen the way he looks at you every morning Mem and don't think I haven't noticed the way you twist and turn in bed when you think I'm asleep! You usually sleep in his bed now, don't you?" she teased him and he actually blushed.

"Nah that's so cute! Now, get out off those clothes while I get the bath ready for you," she ordered as he made her way into the bathroom.

"For me? I thought we were going to do it together," he said as he started to pull off his button up shirt and threw it at the couch.

"That was before you gave me this idea silly," she called back and he could hear the water filling up the bath in the other room. He shook his head at his sister and he sat down to untie his shoes.

---

He stepped into their rooms and the sounds from the bathroom told him that the teens were taking one of their hour long baths. With a sigh, he turned to enter his room to sulk. It was seriously not good for his mood to be without Harry for this long. He did see him and talk to him, of course but it was the small things that he suddenly missed. Like Harry half naked in his bed. Harry's growing belly bump under his hand. Then suddenly Harry stood there, on the other side of the couch. He was shirtless and his pants were unzipped. Underneath he could see a pair of black boxers and Harry's hair fell free around him. They stared at the other for a moment. Then that intense feeling pulled at them again. Seconds later Harry was pulling his mouth down against his own as his own pulled Harry as close as he could. His long hands caressed the exposed back along the spine and Harry purred in his arms at the sensation. Those hands in his hair were driving him crazy as well.

"Tom," Harry managed to moan against his lips and the single word was like the sweetest of fruits. Then there was a cough from the bathroom door and both of them pulled their mouths apart to look at the smirking face of Kelly but the stayed in watchtowers arms.

"Boys, let's keep our hands to our self for a minute. Hum?" she said before she waltzed over and gently pulled Harry from his arms.

"Now now, get into the water before I push you in it. I'll only be a moment," Kelly said as she pushed Harry away from him. Harry looked over his shoulder and caught his eyes.

"_Damn Kelly,"_ Harry's mental voice echoed into his head and he answered just the same.

"_Is that a request?"_

"_Nah, not yet. Slept ok this week?"_ Harry asked and his thoughts drew up the memories of a cold empty bed.

"_No, you?"_

"_Horrible," Harry's_ voice echoed back and he smiled a little at his loved who had escaped into the bathroom.

"I have a thing for you; it's on your bed. I hope you'll like it," Kelly said and winked at him before she followed Harry into the bathroom. Curious to what the slightly crazed girl had given to him, on his bed lay a book clad in black. He picked it up rather unimpressed and flipped through it absentmindedly. It looked like a novel, not really one he'd usually read but would afford himself every once in a while. Rather bored since both the teens had locked themselves into the bathroom he sat down and opened the book to read. It contained a number of short stories.

"_Oh my lord…" young Hayden moaned out loud as he was nibbling at his neck. The Dark Lord smirked at the breathless words that escaped the young beauty as he bit down harshly so his sharp teeth punctured the skin. The blood colored the pale white skin and he took his time to lick it away. _

"_Oh lord…" Hayden moaned again and stretched to get some more contact with him. He couldn't help but to laugh at the young man's attics._

"_There's no need to chant my name Sir Miami," he hissed in the ancient tongue they both spoke as he let the fingers drag along his body's sides, using the long nails to make red marks along the way. Hayden gasped at the feeling, opening his huge emerald eyes to stare into his own blood red ones. _

"_But that's all I need," the young beauty said before he broke the restrains that held him back and attached himself to the Dark Lord Val de Doran which he started to kiss heatedly. Both hissed as one finger, slick with lubricate was pushed into the younger man who threw his head back and pushed his eyes closed at the pain. The Dark Lord watched his expression with hungry eyes…_

Tom could feel that his eyes were wide as he laid the book down in his lap. This was one of Kelly's books, he was absolutely sure of it and at the moment he wasn't sure if he'd dare to read on.

"Maybe another one," he reasoned with himself and flipped the pages in the book until he finally stopped at a story in the middle.

_Hayden was sitting on top of him, smiling down at him teasingly before he plunged an ice cube into his mouth to suck on. Val de Doran could feel his throat tighten almost unbearably as he watched the young man who seemed oblivious to him now, all in favor of the slowly melting ice. _

"_Hayden…" he managed to get out which was enough to make the young man turn to him again._

"_Yes, my Lord…" the boy smiled and leaned closer so his cold breath washed over his face. Unwillingly he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. _

"_Stop doing that," he ordered the boy who chuckled lightly before those ice cold lips nibbled at his ear lobe. _

"_You're in no position to order me around Doran…"_

"_Please…" he begged and immediately those cold lips kissed him senseless. _

Tom stopped reading again before he flipped the pages, only reading a few words to get the picture. The whole bloody book was a rather graphic novel with a sexual take to it. Slightly uncertain at what to do he decided to put it away in his nightstand drawer until he knew what to do with it. As he was putting it away he caught sight of his journal.

"Might as well get the ideas out off my head," he muttered before he picked it up with a few pencils. A moment later he was drawing out some of the images the book had imprinted in his head, trying to do Harry's beauty justice.

---

Kelly was massaging in the chocolate scented soap into Harry's back as she hummed happily. The bathroom smelled overwhelming like chocolate but she was fairly certain that none of it leaked out to the other rooms.

"What are you planning Kelly?" her boy suddenly asked and she was pulled from her devilish plans.

"I was thinking my dear baby brother that we're going to make the Dark Lord mad with lust for you…" she said simply and leaned forwards to lay her chin on his shoulder.

"Is that a great idea Kel?" he asked and she could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"He'll be gentle this time. This time it'll be all about you Darling, you can see it in his eyes…" she started but then he twisted around so fast that she fell into the water with him. When she finally found her way in the water so she could reach the surface while coughing up bad tasting water, she found herself in front of glaring, cold emeralds eyes staring at her.

"You have no way of knowing that! And I don't appreciate people controlling me!" he screamed at her. Screamed at her! And before she could answer or react at all she felt as if she was pushed though a small tube until she fell into water again. This time a hand caught the back of her collar and pulled her up above the water and for the second time she coughed up bath water and a strong hand slapped her in the back until all the water was out so she could breathe. Eventually she had been laid over the bath edge. Feeling like a heavy sack off potatoes she managed to turn her head and look into the face off her savior.

"What did you do?" Neville asked with his arms over the edge, holding him up casually.

"What makes you think I did anything?" she managed to spit out tiredly, she hated being accused of things or pushed to tell the truth when it was none of anyone else's business.

"Only Harry, Dumbledore or Voldemort would have the power to appear or move people in here, but none of them would dare to do it to you unless Harry agreed. Therefore the reason for me to believe you screwed up," the boy said casually and she did a power push and managed to push herself sitting up.

"It's not my fault he didn't like the plan! It was all for him! Everything would have ended for the better…" She was stopped as a rather surprisingly strong hand closed around her neck and cut off her sore throat from finishing the words.

"Harry _despises _people who fantasize up his life for him. If I were you, I'd get out of here before Voldemort 'catches the drift' as to what you've done, if you know what I mean," the boy all but growled at her before he let go off her throat.

"I have nowhere to go! Dad's away for months, school kicked me out and I have the police after me almost everywhere…"

"Not my problem and you know what…the first thing I'll do tomorrow morning is to make sure you can't access Harry's vaults either," he said and for the first time she truly hated someone who wasn't in the Dursley family. Then the Longbottom heir pulled himself out of the water and her rage had to wait for a moment as she watched his naked body as the water dropped down from it. He didn't seem that bothered at all that she stared at his gorgeous body.

"As I said, I'd suggest you get away from here as soon as humanly possible. If not for your fear for the Dark Lord, then for the other kids…deadly loyal you know." Neville said casually as he pulled on a pair of pants and let the button up hand open as he dried his hair.

"And if your life's such a mess, pick it up and fix it. Preferably before the baby is born. He really wants you to take care of it," and with those words he left her. She stared still for a moment as the words sank in.

"I… I love that baby. I love Harry how could I just… What gave me the right to…damn I hate people who are right." It was with great care she finally made it onto her shaky legs and started to stumble on her way out. She didn't need anything. She'd show them all. She'd succeed on her own and then come back to show him. She was still his second in command even if he took away her title as his sister. She would always be that to him.

She was halfway out the doors when suddenly a deep voice called her name.

"Kelly dear, you're soaking wet! Come, let's get you into a warm bed so you don't catch a cold out here…" the old headmaster said as he tried to steer her on again. She pulled away and the wet red hair clung at her face in stripes.

"No! Don't touch me! I'm leaving!" she called out and backed a few steps away from the old man. He looked stunned at her words.

"Are you quite alright dear?" he asked softly and she gave a half hysterical laugh.

"No… But it will be! I swear on the dead DADA teacher outside the DADA classroom!" she all but screamed/sobbed before she twisted around and started to run. She never bothered about the stunned headmaster she left behind who stupidly enough went out and walked around until he stood under where the DADA classroom was, about 13 levels up that is. True to her word, there lay the body off his DADA teacher in a pile off glass and a look off horror at her half rotting and chewed off face.

---

He had stayed in the bath longer then he should have, he knew that by the simple fact that his fingers were turning into wrinkles. But he didn't want to get up yet! After another look at his fingers he sighed and carefully crawled out off the water and started to dry himself off. By the door he found a pair off pajama pants in black silk for some reason. Again he wondered about why he had to wear something pulled them up and combed his hair before he left the room. Then he stopped in the middle of the room to stare at the two doors. On one hand he didn't want to go into Tom's room since that's what Kelly had wanted; but he didn't want to see her either. The memory of their kiss just before his bath appeared in his head and his already relaxed body seemed to melt what was left of his bones. With that made up (rather in a place where he'd be kissed like _that_ then in the same bed as someone who'd he just had a fight) he stepped up and gently cracked the door open. Tom was lying on his stomach, drawing in his journal. When he entered the Dark Lord turned to look at him.

"Can we take it up where we left off?" he asked with his lopsided smile. On the bed Tom slammed the journal shut before he sat up straight.

"Whatever you wish my Precious," came the answer and not a moment later Harry had straddled his lover and was kissing him heatedly. He could feel Tom's tongue drag along his lower lip and he opened up so that the Dark Lord could conquer his mouth. He had no problem at all giving up his control to his lover like this. Then he was moved so he lay on his back, Tom laying at his side and kissing him deeply while those hands caressed his sides and chest like he would break at any hard treatment.

"Hmm Tom," he moaned out breathlessly directly into the Dark Lords mouth who groaned in delight at hearing his name moaned like that. Then something happened that never had happened before. Tom pulled his lips away from devouring his and instead moved to kiss and nibble and lick his way downwards.

"Hmm… Tom…What…?" he managed to get out.

"I hurt you once… I'll do my best not to now…" came the reply and Harry could hear the something in his voice that sounded like regret. Harry felt compassion for his lover pulled him up to kiss him again.

"Please Tom…" his words came out more as a begging sound than he would have wanted. Tom gave him a small grin before he resumed to his path down Harry's body. At certain places Harry's whole body would shake in appreciation. Especially as that sinfully skillful mouth locked around a nipple and teased it.

---

Harry was practically shaking under him as he was set loose on the beauty underneath him. He couldn't keep his hands still for too long and the soft skin under his fingers felt like it was burning just for him. Also all those small noises Harry made were slowly driving him crazy. It was a bitter sweet torture to listen to it. He used his tongue to gently harden the nipple in front off him and could feel Harry's hands twist in his short hair. When Harry gave a loud whimper he took his chance to look up. It took his breath away. Harry lay with his eyes closed and head bent back to expose that white tender neck while all of his angelic face was framed by his long raven black hair. He moved up again and allowed his tongue to trace the bared flesh. A surprised yelp came from the young man who he "assaulted".

"_Oh my…make me yours Tom…make me,"_ he heard Harry's breathless voice whisper in parseltongue and it was like a hazy fog entered his head. He couldn't think straight. His hands moved along the soft body down until he caressed the younger man's erection through the thin frail pants Harry had on. It drew a cat like meowing sound that actually had him chuckling.

"_I'm sure you know Precious that I'm not used to this… Usually I just take whatever I want,"_ his hand tightened around Harry who arched his back up against him. The picture slowly attached itself to his eyeballs and he knew that it would never go away.

"_What's… stoppin' ya?"_ even the slang sounded exciting coming in that breathless voice and he smiled a sad smile.

"_You're not mine to take," _he said softly and slowly started to pull away from the young man who's eyes now stared at him with a slightly hard eyes.

"_I'm not good enough for you anymore?"_ Harry hissed harshly and pulled himself up and slightly away from him, pulling into himself. At that instance, cold gripped his once frozen heart and he shuttered.

"_Harry you have become my reason for breathing. I have never been a gentleman and…"_ he had twisted around so he wouldn't be able to see those emerald orbs watching him but he could feel the bed's weight change as Harry moved around (probably to get off the bed and leave). He had apparently guessed correctly since he could hear Harry's small feet at the cold floor. Against his own wish he closed his eyes not to see him leave. Perhaps that's why it came as such a shock when Harry managed to crawl into his lap and lay his arms around his neck gently.

"_I know you're a harsh man, a sadistic man and even a cruel man Tom. I have seen the worst you can do and how creative you can be…"_ Was there a point with this?

"_And I still love you. Now…"_ with that Harry suddenly moved. He himself couldn't do anything to hold the gasp in as Harry started to rub himself against his own erection with a grace and perfect roll off the hips only a professional pole dancer should have.

"…_does that make you feel any better?"_ the little minx had the nerve to ask him and with a low growl he twisted them around so yet again Harry was on his back, his lover laughed as he was thrown down but it transformed into a moaning when he started to rock his own hips against the younger man's.

"_I feel whatever you feel Precious,"_ he hissed right in Harry's ear before he gently bit down at the lobe. A higher gasp was his reward and he smirked slightly at the same time as one of his hands again rubbed down at the hip.

"_Don't tease!"_ Harry gasped and he chuckled softer then usually as he slowly stopped with the rocking. He let his hand drop down to where it was supposed to be and ever so gently he started to pull the pants down. Of course he had seen his lover naked before. But then he had not been his Precious and certainly not willingly submitting to his fate as he seemed more then happy to be this time. ´

"_You have too many clothes!"_ Harry's gasp pulled him back to him and slightly surprised he turned to look into those darkened emerald orbs which sparkled up at him.

"_And if I choose to keep them?"_ he asked curiosity high and Harry growled beneath him.

"_I'll make you sleep in the secret chamber!" _The gasped threat was real enough to hastily banish his clothes.

"_I'd rather you don't. I'd miss you curled up against me,"_ he hissed back as he again moved closer. Gently running his hand over the swollen stomach of his lover who closer his eyes in bliss.

"_I'd rather you entered me already," _his love hissed up at him and he couldn't help his own gasp at the words.

"_You sure that's what you want? You won't…"_

"_Tom… Shut up!"_ the hissed order together with the slightly spread legs was more then enough for him to do as he was told. More gently then he'd ever done anything he let his long fingers draw caressing patterns across his tights and stomach as a jar of lubricate flew across the air slowly. It was cold over his finger and he smiled as Harry's eyes followed it with slightly narrowed eyes. He decided it was better to surprise his lover with a heated kiss which effectively drew the attention away from his hands. His tongue apparently was good enough distraction since Harry's eyes drifted closed and he moaned yet again. That was when he decided to push one slick finger inside.

---

Harry gasped at the finger that was pushed inside him and his eyes opened wide. He closed them again quickly and tried not to panic as he felt it move, back and forth before another finger softly was pushed inside. Memories flashed before his eyes…memories of a cold and wet dungeon floor; of terrible pain and of cold heartless laughter somewhere above him. Almost panicked he tore his eyes open and twisted his head to the side so he wouldn't see his Tom's beautiful face transform into that of the demon that had hurt him every way imaginable. Then the fingers left and again he closed his eyes as hard as he could. It was like he was drowning, all around his was the smell, the feel and the sounds from the dungeons. And it hurt! He had never really known, since his memories of that _night _had been vague and twisted by emotion, but Voldemort was huge. He had always thought it was his imagination, that the bastard couldn't possibly be… but he was! And it hurt! Finally he couldn't hold back his pained gasp or the tears that escaped his eyes. And as sudden as lightening he could feel Voldemort stop moving up inside him.

"_Harry? Are you hurt Precious?" _a caring voice suddenly carried through the daze he was in and he could feel a warm hand gently touching his face. Gently his tears were kissed away and one of those gentle warm hands gently rubbed his stomach. Other memories suddenly drew him out from the dungeon and into warm arms. He leaned into the comfort and it rubbed his belly. He was standing and Kelly talking to his baby bump…Tom's protectiveness and love shining in his blood red eyes.

"_Look at me love,"_ Tom's voice brought him up and suddenly he stared into worried eyes above him

"_Are you hurting?"_ Tom asked him and he suddenly felt so very safe and right that he smiled softly.

"_Not if you keep me floating,"_ he whispered out and Tom looked puzzled for a moment until he nodded.

"_Shall we…"_

"_Continue…please,"_ and then Tom moved again. True, it was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. Not like last time. He forced himself to stare into Tom's face and to soak in the feelings he saw there. Not hate and cruelty like last time. Then his lover was suddenly all inside him and took a moment. That was when Harry noticed he was breathing hard and that he was surprised that it felt oddly right…especially when he saw Tom's face. But then he moved and his whole world shook.

"_Oh lord,"_ he hissed just before Tom brushed past a spot that sent stars across his eyes. He guessed by Tom's chuckle that something had pleased the man before the spot was brushed again…and again…and again.

"_Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord,"_ Harry barely noticed he was chanting until Tom claiming his lips in a passionate kiss as he moved inside him and making him practically melt.

"_No need to be so formal Love,"_ Tom's breath was hot in his ear and he actually managed to laugh.

"_Oh lord"_ was all he managed to say and even that was interrupted when Tom gently took him in his hand and stroked in pace with his movements. It was overwhelming enough to make him come and bring Tom with him.

---

He landed panting next to his loved as he pulled the young man close to him, his hand gently tracing circles around his belly button.

"Are you hurt?" he asked after gathering his breath again and stared down into green eyes which gently smiled in their own way.

"I don't know," the confusing answer came and he could feel his face narrow slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked and twisted around so they lay face to face on the crumpled sheets.

"The memories…you still are you and yet you aren't…" Harry tried to explain as he shock his head probably in an attempt to clear his mind.

"Harry what…" he started when suddenly Harry sat up and was moving away.

"Sorry Tom. I need to see Kelly," the young man said as he pulled on a pair of jeans that hung over a chair and then hung a button up shirt over his shoulders.

"I love you Tom. I truly do," Harry spoke then he kissed his forehead before he was gone. A moment later he could hear the portrait swing shut as his young lover disappeared.

---

Neville was on his way from the tower early next morning so he would have time to send an owl to Gringotts before breakfast when he all but ran into Harry. The other boy looked confused and seemed to be pained by something.

"Harry?" he asked and the hero turned and looked at him.

"Nev! Have you seen Kelly? I can't find her," Harry said and looked around as if he half expected her to jump out from behind a gargoyle or something.

"Sorry Harry but I think she left. Said something about making it up to you," he said and took a step closer to the other boy. He had never seen Harry look so lost before.

"She left? But I…" Harry whispered to himself before he suddenly pulled up and looked confident again.

"Fine. Thanks Neville, I'll see you later," and with that he disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

---

He walked the corridors like a living dead. His mind was full of images that that book had given him he simply couldn't get it out off his head. He needed to know what would happen now! From what he could gather the book was written by a muggle (probably Potter's girl) and he had no idea how he was supposed to get another one. And he really had no idea how he was supposed to get to Potter without his Lord noticing. It was obvious that Potter had sent it and that he wanted him even though he carried the Dark Lord's baby. He was just thinking about kidnapping the savior and where they both could hide from the insane Dark Lord when he caught sight of the pert little arse he'd been dreaming about for a week now swaying across another corridor and disappear again. Before he could stop himself he caught up with the young man and pulled him into the dark.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Don't you look dashing today," he moaned in the young man's ear and he held a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream in passion and make Voldemort find them. The boy stood completely still and he pressed Potter harsher against himself, desperate to feel him just as he'd dreamed. His erection was firmly against the small off the boy's back.

"I know that you sent me that book to tell me you want me Mr. Potter. We can leave now…leave everyone behind and when we're far enough away I can fix up the potion. I know it's dark and illegal but it will get rid of the little demon well enough…" he started to bite rather harshly at the thin neck under him as one if his hands went down to cup young Mr. Potters cock. He was so involved in the young man's body he didn't notice when Potter picked out his wand. But he did notice how he suddenly was flying through the air and landed harshly on the floor where he glided until he fell down the grand stairs to the entrance hall. Every one of those cold hard steps seemed to hit him harder and harder as he rolled down from them and when he finally came to a stop at the end he felt confused, and dizzy. The only sound in the hall full of people was the steps off the approaching young man.

---

He knew something was wrong when he heard the half scream coming from the castle and then being followed by girl's shrieks and screams, almost drowning out the "thump" like sound of a body falling repeatedly. Of course he knew it had something to do with Harry. It always had to do with his little lover. Maybe that's why it was such a surprise to see Snape lying in a broken heap on the floor in front of the stairs in his own blood. What had the bastard done now? That's when he could feel the magic crack in the air. A moment later and Harry became visible at the top off the stairs and for Voldemort it was like he fell in love all over again. Harry looked pissed off and his hair hung loosely around his and all the magic in the air made it whip around him like he was standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. Then with a simple look of hate on his face as he stared down at Snape where he tried to move down below. He looked like a dark angel. And as he walked he held his hand over his swollen stomach but it didn't make him look weak or less beautiful. No if anything he looked even more dangerous.

"I don't know why people seem to think they can do whatever they want with me but I'm getting tired off it," Harry's voice was like ice and it sent shivers down his spine. Also a chill of terror took a hold of him at Harry's words. But he stood silent and watched as Harry threw a cutting spell at the man on the floor.

"Harry! Stop it! You're killing him!" McGonagall suddenly shouted and then those emeralds turned to the old woman.

"That's the plan Professor. For once I'd like to do it myself," came the cold voice and he chuckled pleasantly.

"Would you prefer me to get a potato love?" he called up at his Precious who now where halfway down the stairs. Those cold eyes turned to him and warmed up a fraction.

"No thank you, love. I'm sure I've learned something from you anyway," he smiled his lopsided smile before another curse stuck down at the unmoving form. An uncharacteristic scream actually left the professor and he raised an eye brow in surprise.

"He's never done that even under the cruciatus before," he said simply and Harry actually chuckled.

"You should be less impressed and more pissed off love, he was after all going to rape and kidnap me before he killed our baby," Harry said it all with a smile before he twisted his whole body to give a harsh kick at Snape's side. He could feel his own magic crack dangerously in the air now. It twisted and meet up with Harry's and together it actually made the air shift strangely. Just as casual as Harry he drifted over the floor up to his petite lover.

"Did he touch you?" he asked and really he should be proud that his tone was as level headed as it was. Harry's eyes looked steadily into his own before he answered a single word.

"Yes," He didn't scream, he didn't even turn around to hurt the stupid creature on the floor but instead he gently took Harry's hand and pulled the young man flush against his chest. Harry then looked up into his eyes under long lashes full with surprise.

"Shall I kiss it better?" he asked charmingly and let his fingers trace the younger mans spine. A wide grin spread over Harry's angel face.

"Please do," Harry said and he didn't need to be told twice. Passionately he claimed those deliciously pink lips against his own. It did take him slightly by surprise when Harry suddenly jumped up and threw his legs around his waist but he didn't break the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air Harry remained locked around him.

"Let's kill the bastard and then go home," his Precious lover said and with a smile he shot an Avada Kedavra at the potions master before he started on the way up the stairs.

"Home Tom. Riddle manor."


End file.
